


Once in a Lifetime Free Pass

by Owlfred_0w0_95



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlfred_0w0_95/pseuds/Owlfred_0w0_95
Summary: When Annabeth learned from Piper that she wasn't satisfied with Jason each night, the daughter of Athena devised a plan to help her best friend out- by offering Percy to help satisfy her needs instead. After one wild threesome night, Annabeth couldn't have guessed how her impromptu free pass for Percy suddenly turned into something more. She never could have predicted it to happen again, and again, and again. Out of control, now all the girls at Camp Half-Blood wanted the same treatment with her boyfriend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. The Bad Idea

** The Bad Idea  **

To say that Percy didn’t know what doing this would entail would be a complete lie. The son of Poseidon knew damn well what would happen if he’d actually went along with this plan. The end results would only lead to heartbreaks, guilt, and the loss of everything that he had worked so hard to achieve. Yet, he never hesitated or even questioned the idea that started this whole damn dilemma. He just went along with it all, diving headfirst into this crazy thing he couldn’t stop himself from enjoying fully.

_A few months earlier_

Gripping his girlfriend’s waist tightly, Percy couldn’t resist his primordial urges and moaned loudly with every thrusts forward, pushing himself to give Annabeth a third orgasm of the night. Her messy curls threaten to fall off her rubber ties, yet Percy couldn’t care less about seeing her messy ponytail even more unkempt than they already were.

“Fuck! You are so sexy babe!” Percy said after catching a huge breath, dragging his fingertips along her spine.

Annabeth shivered as tingles moved across her body like electricity shocks, slowly making her feel like another orgasm was building up inside her. Letting Percy do whatever he wanted, Annabeth made sure to push her ass up higher and whimper soft moans for his enjoyment.

“Mmm… so rough.” Annabeth whined, laying her head on the bed and taking it all.

Her soft butt cheeks were being pounded into repeatedly and Annabeth loved it. Each smack quickly vibrated off the walls of Percy’s cabin, filling the room up with their dirty deed and letting everyone outside know just how much naughty fucking they were doing.

Suddenly, another pounding came from the door. Despite the distraction, it didn’t deter Percy nor Annabeth one bit. Annabeth instinctively turned to look at Percy. A sly smirk moved across her face, showing not an ounce of shame. Percy smiled back like a loon before hammering home with a loud grunt, signaling the inevitably of his upcoming load.

“Oh my God! Can you guys stop being so loud? People are trying to sleep!” A voiced Percy had gotten used to hearing lately.

It was the voice of Piper Mclean, the daughter of Aphrodite and girlfriend of Jason Grace. It wasn’t much of a surprise to Annabeth nor Percy. Annabeth knew why she was here, and she couldn’t blame her best friend for interrupting them since she was probably a little frustrated with her sex life.

Instead of choosing to stop, Percy ignored Piper’s plead and fuck Annabeth even harder. The slapping of skins only grew in intensity, bringing him right there on the verge of orgasm.

“I am going to cum, wise girl…” Percy quickly mumbled, trying not to lose focus so he could keep up his rhythmic thrusting on her tight pussy.

Annabeth was panting heavily like a bitch in heat. With her tongue lolled out, she was actively waiting for Percy to cum as much as he could deep inside her. By slamming herself back against him, Annabeth worked her pussy in ways she knew would coax all his thick cum out of his balls.

“You know what I want babe! Fill me up with your cream!” Annabeth screamed in ecstasy.

Unable to withstand her tightness, Percy came with a roar. Her wet pussy suddenly contracted around his shaft, alternately squeezing his hard cock as tightly as she possibly could before milking him for every drop of cum that he’s got left. With a loud groan, Percy dug his cock as deep into her cunt as he could possibly go before shooting heaps after heaps of his thick white cumshot.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy cried out.

Pleasure instantly rocket through his body as Percy came all over his girlfriend. Holding the tip of his cock against the deepest part of her, his dick never seemed to stop flaring within her warm core, throbbing over and over before the last drop of cum was pumped out of him. That wasn’t the end for him though, not by a long shot. Watching and enjoying the sight of Annabeth’s body trembling and shaking violently, Percy quickly fucked her through her post-orgasm, his semi-hard cock pushing all his sweet cum deeper and forcing it into her womb.

“Oh fuck… F-Fucking amazing-g…” Annabeth moaned with her words scattered and dragged all over the place.

Resting their bodies after another round of intense fucking, the voice of Piper was quickly heard after they’ve finished with each other again.

“You guys are fucking impossible!” Piper shouted from behind the door.

Hearing her footsteps walking away, Percy laughed and fell back on the bed. His cock slipped out still semi-erected despite cumming for a total of three times already. A rivulet of cum began to flow out from Annabeth’s red and batter pussy in great heaps, dripping over everywhere on the bedsheet.

“So? You done yet or shall I enjoy myself a bit more with you?” Percy asked with a chuckled.

Annabeth was definitely not in any shape to fuck again. She was drained beyond imaginable and plenty exhausted with three consecutive orgasms. Laying down with her belly flat, Annabeth sighed and rest right beside Percy’s warm body. Her words were slurred enough for anyone to realize that she had been fucked until her toned legs struggled to stand straight anymore. 

“No Percy-y…” Annabeth moaned in extreme tiredness.

Percy knew what she meant. As much as he would like to continue with his conquest over all of Annabeth’s tight holes, even he had his limits as to how much his water ability could help his body stamina and endurance. He wasn’t about to push himself too much.

“C-Come… here-e…” Annabeth mumbled, pushing her arms out as an invitation to cuddle.

Percy nodded, smiling at the work he had put Annabeth’s through. She seemed more than please with his performance; just like every other night when they get naughty, yet Percy couldn’t help but wonder how his sex life would have turned out if he didn’t have this ability to extent his sex drive. 

“I do have to admit, your best friend is kind of getting a little annoying.” Percy said, climbing his way to cuddle with her warm body shaking with joy.

Annabeth grumbled, “D-Don’t blame Piper… She’s just f-frustrated.”

“What about? You still never told me why she is coming over every night and making a fuss about our sex life?” Percy asked, curiosity filled his voice.

Annabeth didn’t know how to answer her boyfriend’s question. In fact, she had been avoiding it ever since she found out the real reason why Piper was acting like a total bitch. It was a few days ago during one of their girl talks. Piper actually confined in her that she’s been feeling more than a little frustrated with Jason, because his bedroom skill was not adequate to satisfy her needs. She even went a little ‘ _too much information’_ and told her about his size down there and how it’s not enough to bring her to orgasm every time.

“Annabeth? You okay?” Percy asked, breaking Annabeth out of her thoughts.

Annabeth nodded, smiling at Percy regardless despite her internal struggles with Piper’s dilemma. She really did want to help her best friend out since she’s caught in a pickle with her sex life, but then she obviously didn’t have any clue where to start with something as sensitive as this. She even felt guilty with herself every night after having sex with Percy because she knew Piper could hear her moans of pleasure while Percy gave it to her good.

“Uh-oh… you are making your thinking-face…” Percy said with a small grin, “Do I have to worry about whatever you’ve got in your head or no?”

Annabeth gave him a small playful smirked, “No, silly. I was just thinking about Piper.”

Percy’s expression became curious once more, “So? Is there something going on with her or is it just a girl thing?”

Annabeth wanted to debate whether or not to tell Percy about Piper’s predicament with Jason, since it was killing her inside not being able to tell someone. Yet, she promised Piper that it’s going to stay a secret between the both of them. While understandable in her desire to keep this under wrap, as it was not her business regarding her best friend’s sex live, Annabeth couldn’t help but felt like it was made her business each time Piper pounded on their door with the rude interruptions every night.

“Yeah...” Annabeth said, pausing her lips to figure out how best to tell Percy about this.

Percy quickly clarified, “What do you mean _Yeah_? –meaning there is something going on with her or you’re saying this is some girl thing?”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean _girl thing_?”

Throwing a shrug, Percy said in a nonchalant expression, “I don’t know… I thought maybe girls don’t like it when… well, you know—”

Annabeth gave up at that point. It was getting too difficult to carry this information by herself, and it wasn’t like she was telling a stranger. It was Percy, her sweet boyfriend that had been through so much with her as well as Piper. It wasn’t like it’s that big of a deal. Plus, maybe Percy could even talk to Jason and relieve her from grappling with this any longer. 

“No. It’s not that. Well… I guess it’s sort of that…” Annabeth spoke, her words clearly mixed and inarticulate.

Percy realized the sudden strangeness of seeing Annabeth stutter. She was usually the one who could get her point across with no issue, but it seemed whatever Piper’s problem was made it almost impossible for her to share. Waiting for her explanation, Percy was mind-boggled when he got hit with another realization.

“Wait. Hold on, what do you mean _it’s sort of that_?” Percy asked, suddenly getting extremely intrigued at this point.

Annabeth sighed.

“Piper is frustrated because she told me a few days ago that she wasn’t happy with how her nights were spent with Jason.” Annabeth blurted out before she could regret it, “She told me about it since we were making so much noise every night, but I guess her problem is still… going on.”

It took a moment for the revelation to sink in, but once it did Percy was shocked and amused, “Wait! Piper is jealous because we were— Wow…”

Annabeth stayed silent, wondering if she made a mistake telling her boyfriend. It wasn’t like he was going to tell the Travis or Connor anyway. Rumors spray faster than a forest fire with those twin brothers…

“Yeah…” Annabeth said with a breathy exasperated mumble, “I think she might really need to blow off steam soon or else she’s going to break up with Jason.”

Annabeth knew even now that it wouldn’t be fun being a crying pillow for Piper if she did break up with Jason. She wanted to do everything she can to prevent it from happening, but every one of her options were just out of the question bad. All she knew from this point forward was the need for Piper to blow off a lot of steam, and the irritation she had been feeling every night with her having so much fun with Percy-y— Wait… Percy… Fun… Piper… Oh no—

Blanked, Annabeth just stared at Percy lying beside her with a million thoughts running through her mind. Her incredible cognitive abilities was making her imagine all possibilities. Within an instant, a light bulb full of bad ideas was stuck in her obsessive head.

Meanwhile, Percy smirked disappeared. He was feeling quite amused since he never thought Piper would get jealous of him making Annabeth scream her mind out. It boosted his ego to know how even a daughter of Aphrodite was getting envy of their wild time together. But upon the idea that his best friend might get dumped, Percy quickly defended the son of Zeus, “Wait what? Piper is going to dump Jason? Why? I thought they were…” 

Suddenly, the whole picture became incredibly clear. Annabeth’s words finally sank in. Percy looked blanked for a second, and that small smirk on his face was soon replaced with a much more serious expression, “Oh. Oh! You mean…”

Annabeth almost smacked her forehead in annoyance, but then again it was her seaweed brain, so it wasn’t much of a surprise that he didn’t get her meaning at all.

“Yeah…” Annabeth said in a soft tone.

It was only then when Percy quickly realized the gravity of the situation. He no doubt felt really awkward to hear that his best friend might get dump because Piper wasn’t… or he was not… The whole situation was just absolutely… Wow!

“Is he that bad?” Percy asked, feeling guilty he was talking behind Jason’s back.

Annabeth nodded, “Yeah… that’s what Piper told me.”

Annabeth wanted to figure out a real plan to help Piper out, yet for all her brain power she wasn’t able to dig herself out of a deep rabbit hole. Her thoughts all went back to the bad light bulb that just won’t stop blinking in her head.

“But he is not… I saw— in the shower hall… he is not that… he seemed average, you know what I mean?” Percy said, trying his best to rationalize it.

Annabeth mumbled too softly, “I don’t know… I mean, Piper said he wasn’t big down there, so…”  
The revelation made Percy wonder if what he saw was distorted or something. Either way, now that the truth was out, Percy didn’t know what to do with this weight. Obviously he couldn’t tell anyone. Annabeth knew she could trust him and he wasn’t about to break the bond they had. Yet, maybe he could talk to Jason and let him figure things out with Piper on their own.

“Do you want me to talk to Jason?” Percy asked.

Watching Annabeth shifted in his arms, Percy let her out of his cuddle before she turned to look at the ceiling above his cabin.

“I don’t know… but I- I…” Annabeth paused.

Biting her lower lip, Annabeth was in another struggle with the bad idea that’s filling her brain up with very, very bad images. She was absolute certain that this thing she was thinking about was a terrible and laughable _‘plan’_ , and it should be buried and never to be spoke of again. Even so, her usually rational mindset was telling her that this plan was a very good idea; a great idea in fact, that it was completely overwhelming her with these perversion of her original intention.

“What is it? Annabeth? You’ve got your thinking face on again.” Percy said, tilting over her with a small grin.

Annabeth looked deeply into her boyfriend’s eyes, “I have a really bad idea…”


	2. The Agreement

** The Agreement **

Now Percy had quite a few experiences with bad ideas, and it usually came from people with no real strategic planning expertise or someone who just didn’t know what they were doing. Annabeth Chase was neither of those things. She was not a person who would do something without back-up plans for a back-up plan, nor a clueless idiot who just randomly think about the worse possible ideas. So it’s pretty easy to imagine his surprise when Annabeth told him…

_-Line Break-_

“Do you think it’s a bad idea?” Annabeth asked.

Blanked, Percy just stared at Annabeth like Kronos had somehow come back to life and froze him in stasis. He couldn’t move a single muscle because her _‘definition of a bad idea’_ left him in a state of complete shock. There he was lying on his bed, naked after a wild night of sexual fun and mischief with his sexy girlfriend, when all of a sudden she suggested an idea so incredibly bad, it’s up there along with a list of all other terrible, bad ideas that’s ever been utter in the universe. It came out of nowhere so fast he never even saw it coming. The thought of it was absolutely one hundred percent ridiculous, yet there was something about the riskiness of it that made him gravitate toward it nevertheless.

“…” Percy was absolutely wordless. 

Watching as her boyfriend struggled to put out an expression, Annabeth wondered if she should have say anything at all. She’d realized that it would be a bombshell once she suggested it, but she never thought Percy would be affected like this. Expecting something along the lines of a _‘more than excited’_ expression, Annabeth was left with a frozen fish out of water like he’s actually suffocating. A little curious now, Annabeth began to wonder how he would react, let alone respond to her offer. Strange, really… After all, isn’t it a universal law that boys like to have sex, or rather, a sudden permission to have a threesome with their girlfriend?

Annabeth tried to force a respond from Percy, “Hello? You still here…? Percy…”

Touching his forearm, Annabeth got a respond, though not the one she was hoping for. Percy suddenly just burst out laughing, crying with tears as if all this was a joke, “Oh you are so funny…”

Seeing pass the clear prank, Percy knew it was a joke immediately. There was no way this wasn’t just some really silly fun on her part. She was probably testing his commitment to her, and he just proved that he loves her even so. It was all good… until he saw that she wasn’t laughing with him. Looking at her unamused expression, his wild laughs quickly ease until it was on the cusp of being an afterthought.

“Oh wait… You were serious?” Percy asked in crazy surprise, not expecting this to be real.

Annabeth nodded.

Percy was in disbelief, “You want me to sleep with Piper?”

Clarifying his words, “Like Piper… Piper Mclean, Jason’s girlfriend… your best friend… and you want me to— Huh?!”

Annabeth wasn’t sure if this bad idea was even something to be discuss, but seeing his reaction to the possibility of that, Annabeth quickly falter. It wasn’t like Percy couldn’t just talk to Jason about it and let the couple figure it out on their own, right? Besides, she didn’t know how she would feel if she actually let this threesome happen anyway. It was just one crazy, stupid idea she came up with, and it was okay to just let Piper figure her own stuff out with Jason...

And yet—

There was a huge overwhelming flood of her desires just running rampant, making her body hot and horny. Even though her original intention was to help her best friend out, Annabeth felt like it had become more than that, that this whole thing was morphing into something that she wanted. Not expecting herself to feel this way, Annabeth was confused by her body’s reaction while her own thoughts betrayed her.

_Perhaps I do want it… but I am just too afraid to admit it—_

Clearing the air a bit, Annabeth whispered softly to avoid making a mistake in her words, “Do you want to… like, maybe have s-sex… with Piper?”

As the sensitive and thoughtful boyfriend he always was, Percy was usually able to tell what Annabeth was thinking, and thus having a respond to whatever she shared with him. This time however, he was having a heck of a time telling Annabeth what he was thinking right now, if in fact, anything relevant at all. 

_Me? Sleeping with Piper…?_

Percy didn’t know how to answer her question one bit. The obvious answer would be to refuse since that’s what he was supposed to say when he loves Annabeth more than anyone else. Yet, his male instinct was warping everything he held dear in his head, making it hard to discern his dirty thoughts from those of his own. There was this one simpler part of his brain telling him that he would of course wanted to nail Piper. The daughter of Aphrodite was a total babe like his girlfriend, not to mention she was drop dead gorgeous too. Then there was this other part under his subconscious, where he was fighting with all his might to stay faithful to Annabeth because he loves her.

Battling with no end in sight, Percy almost forgot to ask why she’d evens suggested the idea in the first place, “Wait, why? I don’t understand… why do you want me to sleep with Piper? What about you? What about Jason?”

A mouthful of questions which he intent to get answers for every one of them, Annabeth suddenly paused his lips with her fingers, keeping him quiet. Staring into his eyes like he’s a hopeless idiot, Percy suddenly felt like he should have realize the answers to these questions already.

“Do you want Piper to keep interrupting us every night, seaweed brain?” Annabeth sighed in mocking despair, gathering her words to explain her thoughts that lead to this conclusion, “I want you to sleep with Piper because then she wouldn’t come over every night and bother us. Like you said, it’s getting annoying, and honestly, she’s already so fed up with not getting to cum every night, so I thought maybe you could help her… release.”

Percy listened carefully to every single one of her words, her tone of voice, searching for a hint of sarcasm with raise eyebrows only to be thoroughly shocked when he found absolutely none, “Are you serious?”

Annabeth nodded, “The only reason why I said it is because…”

Faltering with her words, Percy soon realized why Annabeth wanted him to sleep with Piper, and this time a lot faster than the last revelation, “Oh my god… you want a threesome, don’t you?”   
Annabeth blushed wildly, “Don’t make fun of me, you jerk!”   
Laying on the bed looking at Percy on her side, Annabeth pushed her soft lips together, then bit her lower lip as she analyzing everything that was said up until that point. Annabeth didn’t know if Percy wanted to follow her idea at the moment, but it didn’t matter that he might or might not want to sleep with her best friend because she was getting more and more intrigue with the bad idea herself. She wanted it, perhaps a little too badly even after all the hesitation she felt earlier. What’s even worse was the fact that she was not the type of girl who would think about stuff like this, let alone suggest it to her loving boyfriend and risk the chance of losing their strong bond and their five years old relationship. Cursing at herself, Annabeth saw Percy staring at her with a somewhat small smirk.

“Don’t laugh at me, seaweed brain.” Annabeth huffed, embarrassed.

Of course, Percy didn’t laugh at her, “I am not going to laugh at you, wise girl.”

Annabeth couldn’t believe she was turning out to be this slutty. From her usual smart and good mannered demeanor, this version of Annabeth Chase was one that she just couldn’t recognize. It was a complete opposite to what made her the smartest daughter of Athena in the first place. The terrifying thing about all this was the fact that she was sort of loving it.

Blushing in shame, Percy lay beside her as his thoughts went to his gushing red girlfriend. In all his years knowing Annabeth, he never hesitated to see that she was smart and beautiful. Now with the bad idea on the horizon, Percy felt like he just won a prize from the Gods, being with his girlfriend who was not only smart and beautiful, but deep down have this crazy desires running wild in the slutty side of her brain. He felt so lucky about this whole thing that he almost forgot to ask whether it was okay for her to do this. He knew he wanted it because it’s a threesome with two of his best friends, but he also wanted to be absolute sure that Annabeth was certain about this too. And that’s not even accounting for the fact that all this would have to be kept a secret from his best friend, the son of Zeus.

Pausing for a moment, Percy asked honestly, “Are you going to be okay with that though? I mean, asking Piper to do this and not letting Jason know?”

Annabeth felt a ping of guilty, “Are you?”   
Percy shrugged, but he knew better that he wanted it regardless, “I don’t know…”   
A big pause as Percy didn’t know what to say, and neither did Annabeth since they were too afraid of saying anything in case it was the wrong thing to say. Laying there looking at each other, Annabeth shifted suddenly and embrace Percy in her arms. Feeling his arms respond around her back, Annabeth buried her face into his chest so that they don’t have to look but just snuggle in each other.

“I- I want it…” Annabeth said out of nowhere.

Percy heard it and listened.

“I want to have a threesome with you and Piper.” Annabeth finished, blushing wildly without end, “I guess I wanted to help Piper at first because she was struggling with Jason, but I feel like it’s more than that now… but only if you want to…?”   
Percy processed it for a bit, “You sure about this?”

Annabeth nodded, making a choice with herself, “Yeah.”

Percy shifted, moving away from Annabeth so he could look into her eyes. A smile moved across his lips when he saw her smiling back at him, “Well, I guess we are having a threesome with your best friend then.”

Annabeth grinned, not knowing what she just agreed herself and her sweet boyfriend into.


	3. The Big Question

** The Big Question **

Imagine asking if your best friend would like to have a threesome with your boyfriend… That’s exactly what Annabeth just went through and came out alive afterward. It has only been a day since Annabeth made that terrible arrangement with Percy, and the daughter of Athena was already way too eager to _help_ Piper out. After a long conversation with the daughter of Aphrodite just earlier, her heart was beating heavily non-stop. It was already too excited for Annabeth, and she was getting tired of waiting with Percy on the couch while watching a boring movie…

_-Line Break-_

Taking glances at Piper and Jason sitting together on the mess hall by themselves, Annabeth was replaying the scenario in her head over and over again. Planning out everything, Annabeth was over-thinking on how to make things even more perfect and flawless to avoid any unnecessary attention to themselves.

“Annabeth…?” Percy asked, sitting beside her.

Playing with her plate, Annabeth was not hungry. Percy obviously notice, as the only thing that she has eaten was half a piece of corn bread.

“You not hungry…?” Percy asked, looking at her only to realize her gaze was at Piper and Jason.

Immediately, he understood what’s going on through her head. He too was excited about this, but in no way was he that excited to ask Piper to cheat on his best friend. He knew it was a bad thing to do to someone who was like a brother to him, but he couldn’t help himself. After all, Annabeth said Piper was frustrated, and if Jason wasn’t able to satisfy his girlfriend, then it might as well be him.

“Percy…” Annabeth hummed.

Turning his attention back on her, Annabeth told him her plan, “I think after dinner you should go back to the cabin… I will ask her myself.”   
Percy didn’t argue with that as this was more of a talk between the girls anyway. Besides, it would be awkward for him to be there since Annabeth wasn’t supposed to tell him about Piper’s problem with Jason anyway. 

“Cool…” Percy said, finishing up his dinner.

The horn blew, signaling the end of their meal. Everyone was getting up and walking away. Percy did the same thing, giving Annabeth a loving smile before kissing her on the cheek. Following a few of the others to the flame, Percy sacrificed his left over food to the Gods, especially Poseidon. Praying to his father for one wish, Percy asked his dad to make sure everything tonight would work out perfectly without any hitch. Hoping that he listened, Percy walked away and kept his smiling gaze at his girlfriend before walking back to his cabin.

After Percy was gone, Annabeth turned her gaze back to the couple. They were just out of the mess hall now, and Annabeth saw Jason was trying to get Piper to join her back in his cabin, but it seemed like Piper was actually insistent on going back to her own cabin. After a little talk, Jason and Piper went their separate ways.

_Perfect timing!_

Annabeth took off from the mess hall, catching up with her best friend whom she hoped she would be able to convince. It really shouldn’t be that hard, considering most girls in camp have a giant crush on her boyfriend anyway. He was the hero of Olympus after all, and his toned muscular body just made her— Damn it, not now…

Watching as Piper stroll toward her cabin, Annabeth began to wonder if Piper would even agree to her crazy offer. It would be a giant waste of her energy if her best friend didn’t want it, but from the looks of her really tense body with heavy steps toward her cabin, Annabeth could already tell the daughter of Aphrodite was dying, metaphorically speaking, if she didn’t get to release soon. Praying to her mother and Aphrodite for some good luck, Annabeth hoped with all her heart that Piper would want to have sex with Percy, as it would also help her fulfilled her fantasy too.

“Piper! Wait up…” Annabeth ran after her.

Turning around, Piper saw Annabeth running to catch up with her.

“Annabeth?” Piper said, puzzled at her presence here with her.

It was so unreal to see her best friend running up to her like that. Annabeth seemed a little too happy with that giddy expression, and Piper wasn’t used to seeing her like this. She felt strange, like she had somehow won something and Annabeth was here to tell her all about it. Whatever it was, it had to be something really important for her to know if her best friend was here to hand deliver it to her personally.

“Hey Piper…” Annabeth greeted.

Watching her blond wavy and messy ponytail whip behind her face from a windy breeze, Piper didn’t know what to expect from this surprise visit. This was around the time of night when Annabeth would be with Percy by now, doing what they always do best once they were in their cabins, screwing each other’s brain out. Ugh… just thinking about it made her blood boil mad.

Putting up a smile for their friendship’s sake, Piper greeted back, “Hey Annabeth, what’s up?”   
Before she could get a word out, Annabeth froze and the part of her brain that produce speech couldn’t come up with any clever way to ask the question. It didn’t seemed right to just asked if her best friend would want to have a threesome with her boyfriend straight away, and there wasn’t anything that she could say to segue into a conversation about that either. Settling for a meaningless sentence, Annabeth blurted out awkwardly, “So… h-how have you been doing?”

Piper sighed. There was something up with the daughter of Athena, and she knew it quite well after knowing her all these years. It’s just not possible for Annabeth to run all this way to her, asking how she was doing when she could be doing something much more worthwhile with Percy. Gods, she could still remember the sounds of last night repeating in her head, making her feel partly turned on and partly disgusted by it.

“You came all this way to ask me how I am doing?” Piper questioned back.

It was already clear to Piper that Annabeth was talking about her problem with Jason, as she was the only one who knew about it from their talk a few days ago. She trusted her enough to tell her, so it made her wonder what Annabeth could have possibly wanted to know about her irritation with Jason when she already told her everything she already know. Maybe she was here to comfort her, but then again what she needed wasn’t comfort, but something to get her off. While she appreciate her coming to check up on her, Piper knew it wasn’t Annabeth’s problem and that she had to be the one to deal with this herself.

“Umm…” Annabeth stammered, not expecting Piper to catch her off guard.

Annabeth was frozen yet again, and Piper decided to tell her best friend exactly what she needed to hear so she won’t need to carry that weight around, “Look, I get it. Thanks for checking up on me, but you don’t have to worry… I am fine.”   
Pushing on, Piper almost whimpered sadly because she was feeling so tired from it all, the relationship strain, the bad sex, the smaller than average size Jason had which barely push her close to orgasm, and so many others. Not showing her best friend just how exhausted she was, Piper turned around to leave and wanted to be alone for now.

Meanwhile, Annabeth felt incredibly bad for Piper. Sympathizing with her situation, Annabeth wouldn’t even begin to know what to do if Percy was really bad at sex. She would still love him for sure, but then each night she would be left unsatisfied just like Piper was right now. It just wasn’t right, as Annabeth was sure that Jason was getting off more than he deserved. Seeing her best friend being so down and sad, Annabeth was now really convinced that her bad idea was the only way that Piper was going to be somewhat happy again. 

“Piper wait…” Annabeth grabbed her wrist and pull her back, “It’s not exactly that… I am here because I need to- umm… I- I… I talked to Percy about your-r…”

Hearing that, Piper was fuming with anger steaming out her ears, “You talked to Percy?! Annabeth-!”

The blond girl winced as she tried to explain herself, but Piper wasn’t having any of it and scold her best friend even though she knew her secret was already out. It wasn’t fair that Annabeth already had Percy all to herself, having fun with her boyfriend while she listened to their moans of pleasure every night. It absolutely frustrated her to the bone to hear just how much pleasure Annabeth was having with the son of Poseidon. Meanwhile, she had to settle with Jason, who couldn’t hold on for more than ten minutes and would let himself go way too early for his own good, leaving her frustrated and unsatisfied with herself.

Letting her know exactly how this feels, Piper ripped into her best friend without holding anything back, cursing a bunch of colorful vocabularies she had been saving up for someone who pissed her off. She just never imagine it would be her one best friend to hear it.

“Damn it Annabeth! Why? I thought I told you not to tell anyone!” Piper yelled at her best friend, “You are fucking unbelievable, you know that. I bet you love being Percy’s little dirty slut!”

Annabeth winced even more, but she knew that Piper was only cursing at her because of her insane frustration. She didn’t want to blame her best friend even though it was no doubt a bit hurtful. Plus, she did break her promise to not tell anyone else.

“Piper…” Annabeth whispered, trying to talk sense to her best friend, “Listen, I didn’t come here to fight, okay? I want to help you.” 

Piper calmed down quickly but she was on the verge of tearing up, “I can’t believe you, Annabeth. I trusted you, and you totally just betrayed me.”

Annabeth felt bad.

“You know just how tired I am listening to you scream with joy every night, and since I know you are going to do him tonight too, I thought maybe I could just sleep in my cabin so I don’t have to deal with hearing you guys… but then you had to ruin it too.” Piper weep, too worn out by her own intense sexual need from weeks long of orgasmic denial.

Annabeth was heartbroken seeing her best friend like this. Piper deserved more than this, and she shouldn’t have to suffer through being deny her release, no matter how much she loved Jason. The only way to do that was to ask her to sleep with Percy, and as daring as it was to ask her to cheat on that special someone she loves, it was the right thing to do.

“Is that why you didn’t go with Jason tonight?” Annabeth asked.

Piper sniffled a little, wiping her teary eyes before facing Annabeth again, “I am going, Annabeth… unless there is something else you want to say to me.”

Annabeth would no doubt felt offended if anyone else gave her that accusing and despair looking expression Piper was giving her now, but knowing how much agony Piper was in she just shrugged it off and tried not to feel hurt by it.

“Piper…” Annabeth whispered softly, her voice sounded understanding and empathizing.

Closing the distance between them, Annabeth leaned in beside her girlfriend and hug her tightly.

“I am sorry, Pipes… I really am.” Annabeth said, feeling Piper soften in her arms, “If you want, we can help you, both me and Percy.”

Piper broke away from Annabeth’s hug, looking into her eyes with a glimmer of hope, “What do you mean?”

Showing her a warm and somewhat mischief smile, Annabeth tried to lighten up the mood with a few smirks before explaining to her, “Look, I know how frustrated you have been dealing with Jason’s… inadequacy. I am sorry, but last night when I told Percy, we talk it over and I came up with an idea about how to help with your problem…”

Piper became puzzled at the explanation, “What are you talking about?”   
Not knowing if it’s the right time, or if there was ever a right time for a question like this, Annabeth just blurted out the question and hoped for the best, “I realize it might be weird for me to ask you this… but I thought about how Percy was really good with, you know… the sex department. So, after you left yesterday, it kinda just click in my head that… y-you could— maybe, c-come over and sleep with my b-boyfriend?”   
Looking and listening to Piper’s reaction, Annabeth was left in silence for a while before Piper came back to reality. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth gasping for air, looking beyond shocked at what she just asked. Annabeth knew soon enough from Piper’s expression that she liked where this was going immediately. On the other hand, Piper was feeling speechless and exhilarated all at the same time. Not only did she felt like she did indeed won a jackpot from Annabeth’s important revelation, she was also instantly wet and turned on at the mention of having the chance to have sex with Percy Jackson, her best friend’s boyfriend. Her mind quickly shifted to the moans the daughter of Athena made every night, and many naughty images started popping in her head. She shivered as her mind was filling her with nothing but wishful anticipation.

“You want me to have an affair behind Jason’s back?” Piper asked, already knowing what her heart was saying even though it might be distorted from her crazy sexual arousal.

Annabeth nodded, blushing at the image of a potential threesome, “Yeah, but only if you wanted to… I am not going to force you to…”   
Piper gave Annabeth a hug all of a sudden, surprising the daughter of Athena when Piper agreed to it almost with no hesitation, “Oh yes! Yes! I so need… very want it badly…”

Not making sense at all, Annabeth chuckled when she could see and even sense how horny Piper was being. Her body kept shivering like she was cold, but it was no doubt just her excitement. Not surprise that she didn’t even mention her boyfriend and the potential danger of cheating on him, Annabeth smirked. It was obvious that she didn’t care much at this point, neither worrying about the affair, her love for Jason, or getting caught with this secret. Still, it made her happy to know that Piper was ready to get her mind blown by her boyfriend. Wondering what Percy was doing in the cabin now, Annabeth couldn’t wait to go back to him and start having mindless dirty fucking with Piper, but only if her best friend wanted to join them tonight.

Annabeth showed Piper a cheeky grin, “So that’s a yes?”

“Oh my god… Yes! Of course! I can’t believe— can we do it tonight?” Piper asked, already too excited to begin.

Annabeth laughed, not too shocked when Piper asked the question before she even could, “Yep! I don’t mind and I am sure Percy wouldn’t mind at all.”

Piper smiled gratefully at her best friend. Despite the insane lust filling her from top to bottom, creating a whirlwind of flowing juice down at her center, Piper was thankful that Annabeth didn’t leave her to deal with this herself. As much as she was angry with her best friend’s sex life, she now realized how good of a friend Annabeth was to her even after she cursed her the heck out for no apparent reason at all. And with their plan for tonight on the horizon, Piper promised herself that she was going to make sure Annabeth know just how much she appreciate her and her friendship.

“Percy is actually at the cabin now…” Annabeth said in a matter of fact.

Piper’s sad and grumpy mood was turned upside down in seconds. Realizing that she was quite a mess from her tears and her already wrinkled normal clothes, Piper knew she need to clean up somewhat before joining the couple in the Poseidon’s cabin. Now wanting the chance to cum so badly from having her best friend’s boyfriend fuck her, Piper hurriedly replied while pointing to her cabin, “I am going to get freshen up a bit. I will be there in like half an hour?”

Annabeth laughed at her eagerness, “Sure, Pipes… Just don’t go overboard.”

Annabeth watched as Piper nodded quickly before sprinted up her cabin, getting ready for her night with both of them. The eagerness only made her smiled ecstatically, already anticipating and looking forward to her wonderful evening plans tonight. Each steps she took back to her share cabin with Percy felt lighter, no doubt because she help solved Piper’s problem and lifted the weight of that responsibility. Now her conviction in the bad idea strengthen phenomenally, proud of knowing that she was successful in turning a bad situation into something good and positive for her best friend, her boyfriend, and finally herself.

Humming as happily as she could be while her grin grew uncontrollably, Annabeth walked back inside her familiar looking cabin and close the door, knowing well enough that she couldn’t wait for it to happen. Soon as she enter, Percy saw her by the couch, a warm smile moved across his face as he asked with a mischief grin, “So, how did it go?”

Annabeth smirked.


	4. The-Oh Fuck (Part I)

** The – Oh Fuck! (Part I) **

Waking up the morning after, Percy could only feel happiness flowing through him. Taking a moment to admire the two beautiful girls still asleep on his bed, Percy gave out a breathy moan before he got out from their cuddling grasp and went to the bathroom for a shower. Smirking the whole way, Percy wondered if he could even describe everything that he experienced last night. A little hazy for sure, but he remember every detail of what he did to them and what they did to him. Honestly, the only words suitable to this situation would simply be _fuck_ because it most accurately describe the exact events of what happened in his cabin last night. Just fuck…

_-Last Night-_

It was around midnight. Percy was in his cabin alone with Annabeth, waiting and sitting on the couch while the TV was blaring in the background. Nothing really interesting was playing since it was just another stupid superhero movie, but Percy found himself glue to the screen and trying his best to distract himself from the painful agony.

_Gulp…gulp… gulp…_

Percy gave up, taking a quick glance underneath where his girlfriend was kneeling between his parted legs. He couldn’t compel himself to look away, the sight was just too good and unbelievable to move his hungry gaze toward something else, like the movie. A playful smirked moved across her face when she noticed, then without warning her movement made Percy feel so good that he wasn’t able to contain a loud moan, whimpering the daughter of Athena’s name to his girlfriend’s amusement.

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp!_

“A-Annabeth!” Percy cried out her name.

Disregarding his pleading moan, Annabeth took it upon herself to slow down and torture him a bit more instead. With her mouth engulfing his entire length, Annabeth tilted her head so she could look up at Percy with her naughty filled grey eyes. A sudden winked at him proved too much agony for her boyfriend, as his right hand found the on the top of her blond messy ponytail, his fingers twirling her silky curls before he begged to be finished off.

“Please…” Percy was desperate, pleading under her mercy.

Annabeth smirked, going down on him again…

_I guess I really can’t wait to get started!_

_-Line Break-_

Not five minutes earlier, Annabeth had just gotten back to the cabin before telling Percy how her conversation with Piper went. Soon as she revealed how their best friend was more than eager for their help and that she was coming over pretty soon, Annabeth smirked the instant she saw his wild reaction and could see how excited he was about the upcoming opportunity to have a sexy threesome with the daughter of Aphrodite, just like she was.

“I guess we just wait now…” Percy said right after her revelation.

Unbeknownst to him, Annabeth couldn’t wait that long. She was desperately horny and very arouse to the point where the bottom of her panties were damp and soak all over. To have to wait for the threesome was just pure agony, her senses overloading and her mind was unable to stop imagining the dirty things they were going to do to each other.

“I hate waiting…” Annabeth complained, even knowing she couldn’t change how fast time pass.

Taking a seat with him on the couch and not paying any attention to the movie, Annabeth quickly noticed Percy’s excitement down by his pants. A smirk moved across her lips. She couldn’t help herself, reaching with her left hand to rub his small bulge and making it grow into a big tent.

“Really can’t wait, can’t you? You are such a horny babe.” Percy said after she took matter in her hands, literally.

Annabeth could tell just how excited Percy was, because despite his friendship with Jason, whose girlfriend he was about to fuck; stemming from the reason that Piper was not being satisfied with the son of Zeus, Annabeth couldn’t see any underlying guilt from Percy’s eagerly anticipating eyes. He didn’t seem the least bit ashamed of what he was about to do to his best friend in secret. In fact, he seemed more excited at the fact that he was going to cheat with Piper behind Jason’s back. That little smirk on his smiling expression just gave it all away.

“You are horny too, Percy…” Annabeth stated a matter of fact.

Even though Annabeth knew they should have felt a sense of remorse for their best friend, Jason, whom they have known for years, it made her glad that they could do this whole secret affair thing without worrying about their guilt or whatever the consequences there might be, just totally overwhelmed with their own desires to do this morally wrong act that just felt so right.

_-Line Break-_

Now that five minutes had pass, Annabeth wasn’t surprise that she somehow ended up giving Percy a blowjob while he sat on the couch waiting impatiently for Piper to show up. The rock hard erection poking at her throat entrance only proved how unbelievably lustful they both were to start having nothing but mindless sex with each other. Percy was beyond excited to say the least, his throbbing erection was plenty enough evidences toward how much he wanted this threesome. Meanwhile, Annabeth was just as horny because she couldn’t resist on sucking him off, her arousal spiked as soon as she made his bulging tent grew into an even bigger bulging tent.

“I can’t believe we are doing this…” Annabeth mumbled, her quivering voice vibrating off his cock.

Percy moaned, still longing for Annabeth to finally finish him off and make him splatter his cum all over her pretty cute face. With her lips wrapped so tightly around him, Percy began to wonder just how long he and Annabeth had to wait before Piper would get here. Granted, he was hardly patient considering the context of what they were about to do, and also the pleasure of having his cock being suck off in his girlfriend’s mouth, but he swore it really seemed like they were waiting longer than half an hour…

… when in actuality it’s only been ten minutes since Annabeth told him about Piper going to freshen up in her cabin. Percy only wished that Piper would hurry up so he could start making both of them scream his name for mercy tonight.

“Me too…” Percy said with a soft moan, “I can’t wait to nail your best friend and make her cum so much she would forget about Jason.”

Annabeth laughed at that last part about Jason, despite him being a friend to both of them. Switching tactics on her blowjobs suddenly, Annabeth began popping the tip of his cock repeatedly in and out of her lips, squeezing the head and making Percy crazy lustful. Watching his reaction, Annabeth said, “Well, Piper did agree to have sex with you because she wanted to cum so bad…. You should have seen her earlier though… really, like she was crying because that’s how long it’s been since she got to cum and you could see how desperate she was.

Percy smiled at the mention of Piper agreeing to sleep with him because of his ability to make her orgasm like never before, at least not from her boyfriend. His ego was boosted tremendously as he watched Annabeth’s messy blond hair bouncing up and down, her mouth working him up once more.

“I bet she’s dying for me to fuck her…” Percy said with a dirty look to his face.

Upon hearing that, Annabeth smacked his toned abs even though she was smiling at the picture of her boyfriend going to town on her best friend, “You are such a pervert, seaweed brain.”

Percy laughed, not deny his perverted nature, “Yep.”

With her soft wet lips sliding over his cock again and again, Percy felt incredibly great, so much so that the feeling of his cream churning in his ball made him want to take matter into his own hands and get himself off. Yet, he was hesitant to do so because he didn’t want Piper to suddenly walk in on them without warning, then catching him cumming into Annabeth’s mouth in a state of surprise, stemming from the fact that they were already too impatient to begin with and started without her.

“Do you think we should stop before she gets here?” Percy asked, even though he was still letting Annabeth suck him off regardless.

Annabeth didn’t respond, not really caring if Piper walked in on them or not. Bobbing her head on his big cock without pause, she was about to rub the sensitive bottom of his shaft with her wet tongue, gliding around the ridges and swirling it all over the sides when a sudden knock came from the door. Startled, Annabeth panic quickly and took her mouth away from his very raging hard-on.

_Guess I did care if Piper caught us…_

“Damn it… now what?” Percy asked, immediately pulling up his pants and cover a still really erected cock. As much as the threesome was warping his mindset, he didn’t lose that much marbles to want Piper to come in with him half naked, his dick in his girlfriend’s mouth, his hand on her blond head guiding her up and down... No, he was still reasonable enough to realize that they were on the verge of being caught, and that’s a very bad thing.

_Shit! I can’t believe I didn’t get to cum… now I got this crazy hard cock in my pants…. Damn, Piper really has the best timing on everything, doesn’t she?_

Annabeth didn’t know what to do either. She was half naked, with her tank top in different places and the button on her jean short loose. Her whole figure was just too skimpy to answer the door, as she might very well get caught with others campers passing by.

“Go answer the door, Percy.” Annabeth said, hiding behind the couch.

Percy reluctantly walked over to his cabin door, trying his best to fix the huge bulge poking out of his sweatpants and doing everything to calm himself down. The boner wouldn’t have it his way though, so he pretend to not realize its existence and tried his best to hear who was outside his cabin.

“Piper?” Percy asked, just to make sure that it was her.

Not a second of hesitation, Piper’s eager voice broke through from the other side, “Hey Percy. You gonna let me in?”

Taking a quick glance at Annabeth while she peered over the couch and stared at him with those needy eyes, Percy nodded as her meaning was easily understood. He smiled back at his girlfriend, a somewhat guilty pleasure look moved across his face before he unlocked the door for the daughter of Aphrodite to come through.

“Hey Piper-r…” Percy greeted her, trying to be as casual as possible.

Percy swung the door open for her, but within a fraction of a second he was suddenly tackled with Piper hugging him tightly in her arms. Her whole body was pressing up against him, and despite his initial shock of her embrace now his raging boner had pass the threshold of it never being able to calm down again. His dick couldn’t stop throbbing so wildly when her soft body, her perky chest, and her flat belly were all pleasingly moving against him.

“Um… hi?” Percy said after recovering from the unexpected hug.

Hugging her back, Percy was being very careful as to not make his erection known to Piper. He didn’t want her to think he’s a pervert or something, jerking himself off before she even arrived. Though he had no doubt that it won’t matter in a few more minutes because of the- well, it’s already obvious. If he was really being honest with himself, he couldn’t care less about what Piper think about his erection, or having one while answering the door. Ultimately, isn’t his cock the reason why she came here in the first place. Adding to the fact that she was already in his cabin, the doors were close so no one would see what’s going on in here, and the eagerness on both Piper and his girlfriend’s faces, telling him they were more than ready to be satisfied with his thick meaty length, it made him not wanting to care about being careful with his hug. Now, he figured it wouldn’t matter too much when his tent start poking at her hips, letting her know his excitement all around.

“Thank you…” Piper whispered softly right beside his left ear, totally out of his girlfriend’s hearing range.

Percy smiled at her appreciation, glad that she was okay and more than willing to accept his and Annabeth’s help. Now looking at the daughter of Aphrodite, Percy pulled her away from him, wanting to see her in her absolute elegance and beauty.

“Wow… you look amazing!” Percy said, complimenting her figure and feeling a little weird out by it. It was something to get used to, since Piper was still Jason’s girlfriend who was also his best friend.

Seeing Piper smiled, already looking much happier than the last few days where he saw her passing by camp, Percy’s eyes started to dart up and down her body, checking her out from the top of her head to the bottom of her feet. Sporting a loose oversized orange Camp Half-Blood top with a pair of navy semi-short skirt that ran down to her upper knees, it made Percy drool at the sexy sight. Her top covering almost half of her skirt just made her look like she was wearing a mini skirt instead. Walking with her ankle tied lace sandals and a few small bracelet on her wrist, Percy had to resist his strong urge to just take her right in the middle of the room.

“Annabeth?” Percy called out to his girlfriend, yet his gazed rested on the daughter of Aphrodite without breaking away, “You can come out from the couch now…”

_Damn… she smell like strawberries compared to Annabeth who always carry that very sweet lemon scent on her body and soft hair._

Annabeth stopped hiding, poking her head over the couch to see her best friend within arm’s length of her boyfriend. She smiled, not feeling jealous at all before straighten up and walk over to where they were, “Hey Pipes…”

Piper smiled at her too, looking between the couple with intense interest.

After so long, Piper almost didn’t remember how to smile anymore. However, she was smiling when she was at her cabin taking a shower and freshening up her body, she was smiling when she sneak her way down here without anyone noticing her, and she was smiling in the presence of her best friends who went out of their way to help her solve her problem. And within an hour, Piper wasn’t sad or angry but instead found her normal self once again, ready to be happy and to forget about the past.

“Hey.” Piper said to both of them with a soft and sweet smile.

Piper never would have imagined her night beginning like this, dressing in a somewhat alluring and suggestive outfits and skimpy clothes, while being with her two best friends who were ready to ask her to join them on their nightly naughty fun. To be honest, she was still processing it all in her head. A small part of her wanted to think about how doing this would affect Jason, and also how it would destroy their relationship in all likely end. But the majority of her brain cells could only focus on her wants and her desires, which had been deny for so long that it didn’t make sense to care about her love for her boyfriend. Now, standing in the middle of their cabin while they took turn looking at her figure, Piper wouldn’t have it any other way if she could change anything from the last few hours.

A veil of silent engulfed the room suddenly, as Percy, Annabeth and Piper were just staring at each other with nothing but stupid smiling look on their faces. Piper wasn’t in a trace though, as she realized something out of the ordinary between the three of them.

“Oh.” Piper giggled to the surprise of Percy and Annabeth.

They turned their heads toward her, confused and asked, “What? What is it?”   
Piper was happy just looking at the upward curved thing in Percy’s pants, already knowing from the erotic sight that the long and thick member was about to bring her many, many good and joyful times tonight.

_Damn… He is so freaking big! He’s more than twice the size of Jason, with an even thick girth! Oh god..._

Doing her best subtle point at Percy’s lower bottom, Piper was smirking wildly while also trying her best to hide her amusing smile from her two friends, “Oops… Did I interrupt you guys?”   
Both of them immediately blush at her words, looking very defeated from her realization of their dirty deed before she walked in with them. Piper snickered, loving how amusing it was to almost catch them in the act. She held back a bunch of chuckles, failed, and a few laughs broke through.

“Not my fault… Annabeth was really excited and she couldn’t wait, so…” Percy said, deflecting all blame towards his girlfriend.

Annabeth gasped, smacking his strong biceps, “Like you weren’t horny too, seaweed brain.”

Piper was enjoying their little spat when it became clear that she was tired of waiting no more. She sighed contently, finally feeling like herself once more before running her fingers slowly up and down Percy’s left forearm, “Umm… Can we start fucking right away?”   
Two laughs broke out of the couple’s lips, finding it so funny that their best friend couldn’t wait to start the threesome, just like how they were when Annabeth gave Percy a blowjob and Percy sat on the couch to enjoy it fully.

“… Because I am really horny about doing this with both of you.” Piper finished, her hand now rubbing circles on Percy’s wrist.

The daughter of Athena quickly smirked at her best friend who was being as explicitly direct as she could be, blunt and unapologetic about what she wanted. Catching Piper’s eyes, Annabeth was really happy for her before teasing the daughter of Aphrodite fully without holding back, “Wow… way to be subtle about wanting to fuck my boyfriend, Pipes.”

Piper stuck her tongue out at her best friend, teasing her back, “Like you were any different with those pre-cum all over your lips, slutty owl.”

Annabeth gasped, finding her sudden boldness to be refreshing and playfully challenging at the same time. Never been known to shy away from a good battle, Annabeth knew she was about to enjoy herself a lot with Piper. She was determined, as her stubbornness personality wasn’t going to let her best friend have all the fun.

“Touché.” Annabeth said, staring at Piper and just now noticing her sexy simple outfit, “So, what are you going to do now?”

Piper started looking at Percy and his strong body, a wild smirk moved on her face as she moved closer to stand face to face with the son of Poseidon, her hips pressing up on his huge erection.

“Mmm… Percy?” Piper said, then gestured Annabeth to follow her.

Annabeth smirked too, going over to her best friend before pressing her body on Percy as well, doing exactly what Piper was doing and repeating every move. Now with two sexy girls who were also his best friend sliding their bodies on him like that, Percy moaned and managed to choke out in a soft voice, “Y-Yes…?”

Piper smiled, teasing Percy by moving her lips inches from his face but far enough to be out of reach for him to capture her in place, “You are going to take care of us tonight, okay?”

Percy gulped.

“I want you to make us scream for your mercy until we pass out in delight, you think you can do that for us?” Piper said instead of ask, knowing fully well that Percy could do beyond that. She just wanted to egg him on.

Percy nodded, too expose to their teasing that he might not be able to control himself any longer.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned herself, surprised that Piper was such a damn tease. She was incredibly wet and drench down at her center, and one look between Piper and Percy broke her, “Yes… I want you to fuck us silly.”

Piper snickered, then her left hand found its way to Percy’s very well-endowed member and fondle it with as much care as there was tease, “Well, you heard your girlfriend, Percy… now you’ve got two girls to satisfy tonight, you know what to do?” 

Percy smiled at the sexy teen nymphs in his arms with that mischief lopsided grin, “Oh yes.”


	5. The-Oh Fuck (Part II)

** The – Oh Fuck! (Part II) **

Standing in the middle of his cabin right after he reassured the girls that they were going to be pleasured and fucked until both of them were beyond satisfied, Percy smirked as he admired the two sexy babe looking so irresistible with their urgent desires running wild. They were both squirming sexily in front of him, clenching their inner thighs together and writhing their long legs to prevent themselves from being overwhelmed.

"Fucking hell…" Percy cursed, looking at the daughter of Athena and the daughter of Aphrodite with a ragged heavy breath.

Paying most of his attention on their tight and toned figures, Percy wanted to check out both his girlfriend and the girl who wasn't his girlfriend but yet still here to cheat with him. Darting his eyes from Annabeth's familiar goodness over to Piper's uncharted sexy body, Percy couldn’t wait to explore the daughter of Aphrodite from top to bottom, yet he wasn't able to draw his thirsty eyes over much of anything because Piper impulsively kissed him heatedly right after he promised them a night of incredible pleasure.

"P-Piper…" Percy moaned with a soft muffle.

Not wanting her to feel rejected, Percy gave in to his desires as well before kissing Piper back with rough urgency. In response, Piper began kissing him with even more passion, sharing a wet and sloppy kiss with their drool running over the mouths.

“Mmm Percy…” Piper moaned around him.

Running his lips over hers which were soft like feathers, Percy felt lightheaded as soon as he began getting in rhythm with Piper and following her lead. He thought that kissing Jason's girlfriend would make him feel somewhat guilty, especially when his best friend was just one cabin right beside his. But he didn't. He just felt hot and horny. 

With Piper’s hands running and touching him everywhere, Percy didn’t feel too inappropriate to touch her too. Reaching around with his arms, Percy held Piper’s back and brought her closer to their own make out session. His hands began to experiment, slipping and sliding all over Piper’s back, drawing his finger over every part of her and tracing down her spine. Earning himself a few needy moans from her opened mouth, Percy smirked and reached lower until his hands were groping her butt which were firm yet soft enough to feel really appealing.

“Oh Percy…” Piper said heavily, letting Percy pulled her in so her hips were pressing up against his hard and rigid erection.

Percy felt her up completely, leaving nothing untouched as he kneaded into her ass squeezing them tightly in his hands. Even through her skirt, Percy could tell that she was enjoying his hands very much wherever it went. Wanting to make the daughter of Aphrodite feel even better, Percy let go of her eager lips so he could tilt his head and buried his face right into the nook of her neck.

“You smell like strawberries…” Percy whispered, making Piper shivered almost violently against him.

Piper’s reaction made him growl softly against her soft smooth skin. He could feel her quivering movement and her shaky legs as she tried to balance herself with his body. In the heat of the moment, Percy couldn’t resist and bit on her sweet spot, enticing a loud moans from the daughter of Aphrodite’s cute pouting expression.

“P-Percy…” Piper moaned his name with a quick raspy breath.

Doing his best to give Jason’s girlfriend the pleasure that she should have gotten and more than deserving, Percy turned his attention to sucking her neck, nibbling behind her earlobe and kissing down her collarbone. At the same time, he made sure to keep his hands playing with her ass, alternating between rubbing slow circles on her lower back and massaging her ample butt cheeks.

“Oh F-Fuck me…” Piper moaned, short on her breath already.

Nudging her head into Percy’s board shoulders, Piper was getting hazy as she was drunk with wild lust and desire. She couldn’t believe how Percy was so good with making out with her. Within minutes after she started kissing Percy, he had already surpass what Jason could do to her in one night. Now doing all that plus whispering dirty nothings next to her ears, Piper instantly melted against him with weak and trembling legs. The only thing holding her up was the son of Poseidon’s strong arms, his hands holding up her ass.

“You like that?” Percy asked her, his lips smirking against her neck.

Piper nodded vigorously, wanting Percy to continue and make her feel even better. Not ashamed of her feelings and desires to keep going, Piper suddenly reminded herself that the girl who started this whole thing was being left out on the sidelines. Piper didn’t want that. As much as she wanted Percy to keep doing what he was doing to her already, she knew she had to back away from her urges for a second so Annabeth could join in on the fun as well.

“Percy, stop- stop for a second…” Piper breathed out.

Piper waited, but Percy didn’t stop as he kept kissing and sucking behind her earlobe. Pleading again, Piper got the same response as Percy wouldn’t give up on pleasuring her. Moaning despite herself, the sweet spot below her neck was now tingling her senses and making her not wanting to stop.

“Please don’t tell me to stop…” Percy said with a soft and puppy tone.

Moments after his plead, Piper spontaneously combust with a wave of wetness leaking all over her down there. Unable to stop Percy nor herself for Annabeth, Piper gave up and ran her hands all over Percy’s strong and muscular body. Moaning as her fingers began to explore around his abs first, Piper melted when she felt how well-defined Percy was. Even through his shirt, Piper could really appreciate just how nice and hot his sculpted body made her feel. Touching further up, Piper felt his chest up fully, drawing her fingers over his pecs before sliding up over his board shoulders back down towards his biceps.

“Fuck… you are so h-hot!” Piper moaned, feeling very mushy already.

Unbeknownst to Piper, Annabeth heard her loud enough moans with a naughty smile on her face throughout this whole time. Watching her sweet boyfriend made out with her best friend from the sidelines, then enjoying the sight of Percy groping and touching Piper like this, Annabeth felt absolutely nothing else except the insane arousal swallowing her up, drowning her in a heat that she couldn’t get rid of yet. Blushing with red cheeks, Annabeth began to focus on the way Percy was pressing Piper’s hips against his hard cock, moaning softly as he grinded against her. Annabeth smirked, suddenly remembering the work she put him through, almost getting him to cum before Piper cum-block him in the end.

“Y-Your soo- so... h-hard…” Piper moaned out but it all got muffled with Percy’s kisses.

Witnessing all this, Annabeth knew the arousal that was building up in her core was getting way too overwhelming and restless. She needed some attention too, and with no access to her boyfriend since Piper was hoarding him all for herself, Annabeth decided to just plead with a cute and desperate voice when they were not expecting it while moving a playful smirk across her lips.

“Damn it, you two are making me so horny!” Annabeth whimpered beside them. 

Annabeth might have been okay before with just watching her boyfriend kissing and treating Piper like that, but now she wanted more, a lot more. Making her presence known, Annabeth caught their attention before Piper broke away from Percy in embarrassment. Her cheeks were red and flushed just like hers was, but Annabeth knew her best friend was more embarrassed since she kept making out with Percy and left her standing on the sideline alone with nothing to play with.

Meanwhile, Percy was smirking at a mostly dazed Piper before switching his attention on Annabeth. His wise girl was breathing rather heavily, her wet lips pouted slightly and she was squirming her inner thighs together, making her look so sexy and desperate. Giving her his suggestive and knowing smile, Percy made a subtle gesture toward Piper at Annabeth. In response, she just smiled.

“You wanna play too?” Percy asked, making silly puppy noise at his girlfriend.

Annabeth saw the tilt of Percy’s head toward her best friend. Already getting his full meaning, Annabeth chuckled slightly before moving herself over to the horny but embarrassed daughter of Aphrodite. She didn’t seemed to realize what was happening, squirming in her own sexy way and holding her arms innocently. Piper was incredibly cute at the moment, even to Annabeth who was a girl and more attracted to guys than the latter. Getting turned on, Annabeth smirked at Percy before answering his question.

“Mmm… I definitely want to play with my best friend.” Annabeth said with a huge grin.

Even though she was more than a little embarrassed that she made out with Percy for so long, Piper was still horny. Now especially since Percy made her all hot and bother, Piper couldn’t help but give Annabeth a sheepish grin and said, “Sorry for keeping your boyfriend all to myself…”

In response, Piper didn’t realize that Annabeth was leaning over until it was too late. The heat of the moment came, and Annabeth was suddenly kissing her so gently and soft it made her feel heavenly and at ease. Being a daughter of Aphrodite, she definitely had kissed a fair share of other girls before so it wasn’t a huge problem for her when Annabeth smacked her lips on hers, sucking out her bottom lip and pulled tenderly. 

“Oh A-Annabeth…” Piper moaned, enjoying the daughter of Athena’s attention after kissing right back.

Piper had no clue that Annabeth was okay with kissing another girl. She was surprised, but the way that Annabeth was running her lips all over hers made her think that this was something that the daughter of Athena had desire for a long time. Meanwhile, Annabeth smirked as she stuck her tongue in Piper’s mouth, exploring and darting everywhere while Piper wrestled with her heatedly. Even though she knew she was only into guys, being intimate with a girl was always one of her fantasy, and now she could cross it off her bucket list.

“I can’t believe you like kissing another girl…” Piper mumbled, pulling back on Annabeth’s lips.

Making out with Annabeth so heatedly, Piper had momentary forget about the son of Poseidon who was just making her feel good with his touches and teases. Eager for more girl-on-girl action, Piper tried to get Annabeth close to feel her best friend’s tight body when suddenly the daughter of Athena pulled away at the last second, separating her soft feather-like lips from her own.

“W-What…?” Piper mumbled with confusion.

Huffing with ragged breaths, Piper watched Annabeth who stood only a few inches apart from her before she sneakily began to massage her waist, leading them up her flat tummy and up toward her ribcage. She shivered with every touch.

“I like it…” Annabeth cooed, staring intensely into her eyes while softly caressing her smooth body in the gentlest and teasing manner as possible, “The kissing another girl part—”

Piper whimpered, losing control of herself after being teased and played with from both Percy as well as her best friend, “I-I can’t…”

Annabeth smirked, moving her hands away from the daughter of Aphrodite so she could step back and enjoy the messiness of Piper’s desperately looking display. Knowing that she wasn’t that far off from looking exactly like her best friend either, Annabeth narrowed her eyes cutely to catch Piper’s attention before she said softly, “I am really horny… watching my boyfriend make out with you is so hot!”

Piper snickered.

“Well, now that we’ve gotten a little taste of one another, how about we skip the foreplay and take it to the next level?” Annabeth suggested with a hidden sly tone.

Piper snickered again, “What do you mean?”

Messing with the daughter of Athena, Piper knew exactly what Annabeth meant but decide to annoyingly tease her anyway. In response, Piper saw Annabeth smirked impishly before pointing at Percy who was still standing there gawking at them with drool dripping off his mouth. His lower bottom gave away all pretense as to what they were both talking about.

“… playing with my boyfriend and finishing what I started, duh.” Annabeth laughed with mocking despair, “Wanna join me?”   
Giving her an invitation, Annabeth watched as a dazed and wide-eyed Piper spring into action and took up on her offer almost immediately. She could tell from the needy look on her eyes that she was beyond horny and arouse, and the only thing that could satisfy her craving was Percy’s dick. It was the same with her, even more so because she was dying to finish Percy off so she could have his thick cum splatter all over her face, filling her mouth with his tasty treat.

“Mmm yes…” Piper giggled, strolling back toward her as they stood before Percy, “I wouldn’t mind that one bit...”

While making out with Percy and Annabeth was fun and it got her into the mood, Piper was ready for more intense naughtier things to do with the couple. Accepting Annabeth’s offer to help her blow Percy off, Piper giggled and smirked playfully while staring at the prominent tent twitching in his pants.

“Hmm, Percy looks so big…” Piper said absentmindedly.

Piper didn’t realize what she said until Annabeth laughed at her. She blushed hard, but didn’t try to hide it since Percy definitely was way above average than her boyfriend. Speaking of Jason, Piper suddenly felt a little ping of guilt running through her. The fact that she knew what she was doing was very wrong, couple with the fact that Jason would definitely break-up with her if he ever found out, it was a very dangerous thing to risk.

_Screw Jason! I don’t care about him if he can’t make me cum anyway._

Though more than a little timid at first since she didn’t really grasp what she was doing before, Piper knew now that she wanted this, she wanted to let Percy fucked her so she could be treated to many mind-blowing releases. Instead of being stuck whether she should do this or not, Piper made up her mind and decide to just let her desire overcome her.

“Fuck…” Piper cursed, her drool slowly dripping down her chin, “I- I can’t bel- how big is he?”

Annabeth smirked at the awestruck expression on her best friend’s face. She obviously knew Percy was on the bigger end of the spectrum, but now seeing Piper’s reaction to her boyfriend’s package she realized that Jason must be pretty small in comparison.

“Why don’t you take a look for yourself, Pipes?” Annabeth smiled, gesturing the daughter of Aphrodite to follow her closer, “I am sure Percy wouldn’t mind letting you take a peek, right babe?”   
After leaving Percy out of the fun for a bit, Annabeth turned to her boyfriend with a smirk, not too surprised to see his flushed red cheeks reaction with a pretty impatient looking expression. She smiled mischievous and sway her body sexily right in front of him.

“Fucking hell…” Percy moaned out.

It took a minute for Percy to response back to Annabeth’s playful tease, but then again he was dealing with two beautiful, sexy and elegant girls who were beyond attractive and already looking so messy and ready for him to play with. It wasn’t much of a surprise that his eyes could only draw up and down both their bodies with a hungry and lustful stares. Of course, Annabeth noticed his stares and she couldn’t help but tease him about it.

“Your cock is throbbing at us, seaweed brain…” Annabeth giggled, “Are we doing that to you?”

Percy groaned out loud something irrelevant, “You two are so fucking sexy…”   
Checking out his girlfriend from top to bottom, Percy was admiring Annabeth’s tight athletic body. Like always, Annabeth was fit and had a sculpt body that he loves so much. Though he was more interested at the way her clothes were rumpled up. Her display just made her look incredibly inviting as it compliment her entire body in a way that made him want to tackle her down and just fuck her right there. Annabeth was wearing a revealing tank top, making herself even sexier when the left spaghetti strap _‘accidently’_ slid over her shoulder. Now it hung on the side of her arm and the entire tank top was loose and easily swaying with her movements. He could almost see her bra underneath her top, and he was more than eager to see what kind or color Annabeth had decide to treat him with tonight. Moving from her upper body, Percy caught his attention on her lower bottom which complete her really perfect and alluring look. The button on her shorts were undone. Her jeans shorts were barely hanging on to her sexy hips as it threaten to fall off her legs with a few more seductive squirm. Following the end of her shorts, Percy drew his eyes up and down Annabeth’s toned and tan legs that were way too good and tantalizing to ignore. Percy knew he could be a pervert sometimes, but he could honestly looked at Annabeth’s legs all day long if he had the chance.

“H-Holy—” Percy mumbled, taking one last look at his blond girlfriend.

Laughing at her boyfriend, Annabeth saw Percy was drooling and his mouth gasping expression while he checked her out that she had to tease him about it, “You pervert!”

Percy smiled, not denying how Annabeth’s sexiness always made him feel, “Hmm… you are so beautiful wise girl.”

Annabeth couldn’t really say that she didn’t enjoy the look Percy was giving her. She loved being stared like she was some sweet dessert all for Percy, and soon he was going to dig into his treat and eat her all up. Unconventionally blushing at his words, Annabeth scoffed and teased him back with a dirty smile.

“You checking me and Piper out, Percy?” Annabeth giggled at the undivided attention from his hungry green eyes, “Who is better, seaweed brain? Me or Piper?”

Percy didn’t want to pick between Annabeth and Piper because both girls were literal demigoddesses themselves. Moving his eyes from Annabeth’s who was standing on the left side, Percy quickly reacquired the Aphrodite daughter standing on the right side and checked her out too. Just like Annabeth, Piper was fit and had a tight body as well. They both had full voluptuous figures and a well-defined hips. The only different between them were Piper’s brown braided hair, her seeming bigger breasts, and her tanner skin tone.

“Umm….” Percy mumbled, struggling to answer Annabeth’s intentional difficult question.

Piper giggled, “Go ahead, Percy… I won’t mind if you pick Annabeth.”

Percy wanted to say Annabeth’s name more than anything, even when Piper already told him that she won’t be offended if he picked his girlfriend. Yet, Percy decided to be a gentlemen and pick an answer in between.

“Please don’t make me pick… you two are both amazing and sexy, okay?” Percy said, hoping that would be sufficient to satisfy them both, “I really like how naughty you both are looking right now…”

Surprisingly, Percy saw the smile on Annabeth and Piper’s face almost immediately. They seemed really satisfy with his answer, so Percy wasn’t about to push his luck and say something else. In the meantime, Percy watched as a grinning Annabeth took Piper’s hand and giggled something into her ears, right outside of his hearing range. They giggled a bit more, then turned their naughty smirks at him which made him feel like they planning something huge. Strolling toward where he was standing, Percy waited with a nervous smile, wondering what the girls were going to do with him until they began pressing up against his body with their soft and smooth skin. Annabeth was on his right, her soft boobs sliding all over his chest and he could clearly see her cleavage underneath her tank top. He gulped when his erection got harder and much more excited. Piper was mimicking the same thing, leaning her lips right on his shoulder and collarbone while pushing her hips against his crazy raging hard-on. Their eager hands were already roaming throughout his body, setting a burning sensation on every places that they touch.

“Mmm…” Percy moaned, relaxing after a bit of their touches and letting the girls do whatever they wanted, “So does that mean I am not in trouble?”

Annabeth giggled, staring into Percy’s eyes while she slid down his sculpt body until she was kneeling in front of him. Placing her hands on his abs, she teased them down to his crotch, pulling against his pants slowly to further tease him.

“No silly…” Annabeth smiled, now grabbing the hem of his pants where she could easily pulled them down in one swift tug, “You are such a seaweed brain.”

Annabeth knew her boyfriend was caring and sweet, but she never expected him to be so caring to the point where he didn’t say she was better than Piper. Of course, Annabeth knew Percy loves her more than any other girl in the world so she wasn’t really offended or even disappointed with his answer. She could see that he was just being sweet to them and to make sure that Piper feel just as sexy so the daughter of Aphrodite wouldn’t feel left out. With that wonderful thought in mind, Percy’s sweet nature left Annabeth even more turned on than she already was and it made her feel this heated desire for her seaweed brain.

In the meantime, Percy realized what she meant immediately while she was teasing tugging on his pants. He smiled smugly before saying, “I guess I gave a good answer?”

With Piper still pressing up against him, Percy turned his head to see if Piper was also feeling the same way. A naughty wink and a cute smile later, Percy relaxed and immediately feel like he was the luckiest guy in the whole world. Both Annabeth and Piper were giving him a wild smirk, one that told him he was about to be please and overwhelm with pleasure. 

“Mmm, the best…” Piper cooed, leaning into his neck and breathing warm breathe, “Now you get a reward from us, right Annabeth?”

Annabeth giggled and looked up at Percy, “Yep!”

Knowing what going to happen now, Percy didn’t hesitate with his reward, “Well, I am ready to unwrap my sexy presents then…”

Smirking at the both of them so naughtily, Annabeth knew they needed to get at least some of their clothes off immediately before both her and Piper risk collapsing on weak and shaky knees.

“Me too…” Annabeth slurred as she began pulling down Percy’s pants.


	6. The-Oh Fuck (Part III)

** The – Oh Fuck! (Part III) **

Percy was getting really impatient now. After the foreplay with two hot babes in his cabin, Percy wanted to get down to the dirtier stuff, especially with Piper since she was new to him. Surprisingly, none of them were even half-naked at this point, and they had already made out a bunch of times. Still, that didn’t mean he was against making out or feeling more of Piper’s tight figure. With her breathing warm breathe on his neck, Percy couldn’t resist his wants. He made her stop suddenly so he could pulled her in and heavily make out with the Aphrodite’s daughter again. This time, he was a lot more aggressive and forceful. His hands were already moving all over her body and exploring every little bits of her.

In response, Piper giggled when he went wild with his touches, “P-Percy! Slow – down… geez, you are really horny aren’t you?”

Mumbling through his mouth, Percy heard it all but couldn’t care less about her pleads. Disregarding her wants, he quickly sucked on her sweet spot behind her ear while his sneaky hands were running up her slim waist, towards her ribcage and even further up to her perky breasts. Piper instantly moaned around his mouth as soon as he came in contact with boobs still covered with her bra. Wondering what kind of bra it was, Percy was more interested in the color that she wore for him tonight. Taking a feel of her boobs and at the same time her bra, Percy could tell that it was a laced cotton trim with a small ribbon tied in the middle.

_Mmm… sexy!_

Hoping that Piper wore something really sexy for him underneath, Percy guessed that she was wearing a light blue / teal color bra with a matching set of panties. Undressing her in his mind, Percy couldn’t wait to undress her for real so he could admire her in all her naked glory. With both his hands softly groping her perky boobs, Percy smirked at her helplessness response, not caring about her reaction while also loving and enjoying the little squirms she was making against his body.

“You are pretty horny too, babe…” Percy whispered softly against her ear, “Otherwise you wouldn’t be here now, would you?”

Catching her off guard, Percy didn’t give her enough time to response before he greedily took her soft perky goodness in his hands and grope roughly at them, showing no mercy as he played and fondled with her firm tits. Now actually having a feel of Piper’s boobs in his hands, he wasn’t all that surprise to admit that Piper’s tits were definitely a little bit bigger than Annabeth’s. Obviously, Annabeth’s boobs were always going to be the best to him. Even though their perky boobs were both gorgeous in their own ways, Percy really felt like Piper took the win with this one.

“Hmm… so soft and firm at the same time.” Percy remarked, sucking on her neck harshly.

Piper was instantly shivering against him, making him smirk at what he could do to her body with just a few rubs and teases. Wondering if Jason could even get this far with his girlfriend, Percy unintentionally gave himself an ego boost, imaging how bad his best friend must be if he couldn’t satisfy Piper who was already a daughter of Aphrodite to begin with. He did feel sorry for the son of Zeus, but he would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t take tremendous joy in making his girlfriend feel much better than he could ever give her. Seeing her knees visibly shaking and trembling, Percy knew Jason hadn’t been properly satisfying her for a while now. For the moment, he only wanted to enjoy and focus on making Piper feel good so she won’t have to deal with Jason’s inadequacy anymore.

“P-Percy, please… don’t stop-” Piper moaned, crawling at his shoulders to support herself.

Percy didn’t plan to stop at all. His hands were massaging her boobs while his fingers slowly began teasing her growing nipples. Even with her bra still around her, Percy could tell from her enlarge nubs that she was getting really horny and arouse.

“I am not going to stop until you are shaking like crazy, Pipes…” Percy smirked, then doing his best to sneakily pull on her hard nipples.

Piper was so distracted with his kisses, his touches, his fondling of her boobs that she failed to realized his fingers pinching her left nipple, even going as far to pulling on them softly. Immediately, she yelped like a whining puppy and pulled away from Percy regardless of what he wanted. Pushing herself away, Piper was feeling so horny and frustrated. She wanted more than just making out with Percy, as that’s the reason why she came here to join her best friends in this threesome anyway.

“I need you now…” Piper whimpered with half-lidded eyes, her lips pouted slightly, “I need you to fuck me.”

Now a few feet away from the amazing son of Poseidon, Piper watched Percy with a sculpted body standing there and staring back at her with a dirty longing smirk. It almost made her collapse and melt into a puddle. Darting her eyes down, she caught her attention on Annabeth who was kneeling level with the big tent poking out of his pants. Seeing a naughty smile on her face, Piper noticed that Annabeth was still waiting to pull down his pants. She was teasingly fondling his big package, rubbing the underside of his cock with her palm. Watching the Athena daughter teasing Percy, Piper’s desires and wants overwhelmed her entire body.

“Oh- so big…” Piper mumbled absentmindedly, “Can I join you, you dirty owl slut?”

Laughing playfully, Annabeth turned her head and smirked back, “Been waiting for you, babe…”

Piper grinned, strolling over to her best friend while swaying her hips to the enjoyment of Percy. In the meantime, Percy was ecstatic that finally he was about to get a double blowjob from the two gorgeous girls. Annabeth looked more than ready to suck him off again. The look she was giving him while licking her wet plump lips sent shivers up his spine.

“G-God… I am so hard for you two right now.” Percy said with an impish looking smile.

Now staring at Piper who was the define definition of messy in every way possible, Percy was enjoying her sexy stride toward him and Annabeth below him. At the same time, he was also taking in the way her clothes were rumpled up and unkempt all over her body. After playing with her underneath her Camp Half-Blood shirt, Percy saw a T-shirt that was in total disarray with her upper body. The entire top was shifted off toward the left side of her shoulders, revealing her tan and slim waist off to her other side. The oversized shirt was also mostly rumpled at her chest area, mostly likely from when he was playing with her boobs eagerly. Down at her lower half, her relatively short navy skirt were hiked up further, revealing her toned sexy upper thighs that his eyes were more than happy to be glued to for more than a few seconds. Taking a few more moments admiring her tan long legs too, Percy was finally able to look back up at her face where she was smiling knowingly.

“Awww—” Piper giggled suddenly.

Unable to pull his gaze from the Aphrodite daughter, Piper was just looking too hot and sexy for him to stop staring. With her entire messy figure and her clothes all rumpled up, along with that revealing and sexy laced sandals and a few bronze and silver bracelets on her left wrist, plus those tan long legs that he couldn’t get enough of, Percy was drooling and it wasn’t for a lack of trying either.

“Don’t worry, seaweed brain…” Piper said with a teasing giggle “You will have me soon enough.”

Kneeling in front of him just like Annabeth was, Percy realized that Piper wasn’t off to the side anymore but instead mimicking his girlfriend right beside Annabeth. Her hands were slowly reaching up to touch him and there was a dirty smile on her face when she felt him up. The way she licked her lips just made it even harder for Percy to stop his cock from throbbing.

Busted for checking her out so much, Percy laughed despite the embarrassment, “Oh, I am definitely going to…”

“Whoa! Hold on for one gosh darn minute, Pipes… Only I get to call my seaweed brain that…” Annabeth complained despite the twirl of a playful smile on her cute face.

Smacking her best friend across her arm, Annabeth wanted to be fuming with anger because Piper just called her seaweed brain- well, seaweed brain… But when Piper gave her a guilty smile, pouting with that annoyingly smirking apologetically look, along with a cute playful shoulder bump, her anger subsided and Annabeth soften her expression. Honestly, she couldn’t really stay mad at the daughter of Aphrodite anyway, not when she knew it was just a good tease. Besides, she had been horny for Percy’s dick even since Piper interrupted them. Eager to get back on track, Annabeth gave up on being angry and just smirk back at Piper.

“Oops. Sorry Annabeth…” Piper giggled, feeling bad about it but at the same time also not, “But are you really going to stay mad at me when we can be sucking off your boyfriend?”

It’s practically impossible to deny what Piper wanted too because she was also on the same end of the ship, and with her hands already on the waistband on his pants, Annabeth smirked and decided to asked Piper for any last minute hesitation.

“You know me so well…” Annabeth smirked before asking one last time, “Ready to see my boyfriend’s big cock?”

Piper nodded without hesitation, “Fuck yes!”

Annabeth yanked Percy’s pants down immediately, pulling them to his ankles along with his boxers as well. As soon as the restriction was gone, Percy’s shaft bounced out like a loaded spring, barely missing Annabeth’s chin by just a few centimeter. Luckily avoided being smack in the face, Annabeth was ultimately glad that didn’t happen since she didn’t really know if she was into something like that. The idea sounded really hot and a definite turn on for her, but the act felt so wrong, as doing something like this was just beyond degrading and humiliating. Being a daughter of Athena just made this thought substantially worse.

“Wow…” Piper whispered beside her with a drooling expression.

Reminded of the fact that Piper was here with them, Annabeth was even more ecstatic and relieved that the bottom of Percy’s shaft didn’t accidently smack down right across her face. Especially since Aphrodite daughters were well-known to be sluts, she didn’t want her best friend to think of her as a dirty slut who loved being smack and degraded with Percy’s cock, no matter how much she might have hidden desires for it.

“Perc-y…” Annabeth cooed but suddenly got interrupted when a heavy shaft smack down on her face.

Just as she thought she was in the clear, Percy’s cock smacked right back down on her face, resting on her nose and forehead. Annabeth couldn’t believe it! Her mouth was gasping wide open and she had a turned on expression yet at the same time a disbelief and shaken demeanor.

On the sideline, Piper began laughing immediately, “You go girl!”

Annabeth couldn’t reacted, unable to pulled her grey eyes away from Percy’s who was looking down at her, his cock level on her forehead, nose, and lips. She saw a grinning wicked smile on his expression, one that told her how much he liked seeing his lengthy cock spread on her face. Still not reacting, Annabeth’s frozen statue only made Piper laugh harder.

“You like getting smack in the face with Percy’s cock, don’t you princess?” Piper asked, eagerly leaning over and getting closer to the action.

Annabeth didn’t really response with coherent words as she was still stunned with being smack in the face with Percy’s big cock. As erotic as it was, she wasn’t sure how to react to something being so wrong and humiliating. The only thing she could feel was how turn on it made her feel and how slutty it was to have Percy’s big cock resting on her face. Blinking a few times, a slow moving smile came across her lips as she was overwhelm with pure horniness now.

“Sorry babe…” Percy began, not realizing that Annabeth was fine with it. 

Though not intentional, Percy didn’t expect the bottom of his hard shaft to land right down on Annabeth’s cute face. It definitely made his heart skip quite a few beats because it was such a turn on, but at the same time he was also worried that Annabeth wouldn’t like being smack with his cock. About to withdraw him cock away, Percy didn’t expect Annabeth to suddenly grip the base of his cock, holding him tightly and preventing him from pulling away. Confused, Percy gave her a questioning stare.

“Annabeth? W-What are you—” Percy asked.

Paused and choking on his words, Percy gave out a small sigh as soon as Annabeth lifted his cock off her face. Hovering just a few inches above her, Percy waited for a moment only to feel her soft lips slowly kissing and sucking on the lower bottom of his shaft. He quickly moaned in pleasure, feeling good with her naughty and playful tease. When Annabeth pulled away, Percy thought that was it but he quickly became a moaning mess again and was so unprepared when she intentionally smack his cock right back down on her cute and pouting face, creating a loud slap that made his knees weak. He stumbled, not realizing how good it felt to have his cock smacked his girlfriend like that. The humiliation that Annabeth just did to herself gave him a burning heat, and it made him so horny he couldn’t even take his eyes away from the sight of his cock resting right above her cute and smirking expression. Percy loved it. He loved it so much. With how Annabeth was tilting her head up and looking back at him with a dirtily smiling pout, Percy’s heart rate was rapidly beating just as hard as the throbbing on his cock.

“A-Annabeth?!” Percy was in total disbelief.

Annabeth was doing her best to be as slutty as she could for him, and Percy was really glad to see his girlfriend turned into a dirty little whore for his pleasure. Within a minute, Annabeth was inhaling his manly sense with a soft sucking sound. Her nose pressed right up against the edge of his shaft before taking a nice whiff of him.

“Shit- s-shit!” Percy cursed, his legs were already getting jelly.

Inebriated with having Percy’s cock up against her face, Annabeth smirked grew wider at the dreamy expression coming from her boyfriend before lifting him up and quickly smacking his big cock down her face a second time. It made a loud slapping sound that’s almost too erotic to ignore. His cock slapped right on her forehead and nose so fast and forceful it quickly made Annabeth addicted to it. Loving the feeling herself, Annabeth didn’t hesitate to do it again and again until she was smiling like a loon and Percy was a moaning wreck up top.

“Mmm… I love being smack with your huge cock, Percy.” Annabeth cooed.

Alternating between being slap with his big shaft and resting its girthy length on her face while she pecked her soft plump lips on the lower bottom to tease that sensitive area, Annabeth smiled only grew as she looked up at the various disbelief and pleasured expressions coming from Percy’s moaning face. She smiled more and began doing even more to make Percy feel a lot better.

“Ooohh God…” Percy yelped, his cock landed on Annabeth’s cute face more than a dozen time already.

Even though this was new to him, Percy loved it so much he couldn’t help but make a few remarks about how his girlfriend was already being a dirty little slut, “Yeah, slap that cock on your cute face, babe… Mmm, that’s good. You like being treating like a fucking whore, don’t you wise girl?”

Annabeth senses tingled despite the stark contrasts to how her Athenian heritage would usually make her behave. She was known to be a proud, elegant, and beautiful daughter of Athena, and she would never risk being humiliated or embarrassed no matter the situation. Now in a particular situation where she was smacking herself with Percy’s dick, Annabeth felt like she had betrayed all her values and her pride, her proud sense of self was all but gone and she was submitting to the arousal her boyfriend was making her feel without a second though.

“Mmm… Fuck yes!” Annabeth smiled cutely, doing her best to keep it going so she could make Percy shut up about her acting like a fucking slut.

Sucking on that area repeatedly, Annabeth got Percy riled up so much he began holding her head and replacing her hands with his own. Annabeth relented, letting him have control before she felt Percy smacked the bottom of his big wet shaft right down on her face with a loud and erotic slap. She moaned immediately, doing her best to smile with glee so Percy wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Keep going babe! Smack me with that big cock and make me your slut!” Annabeth said heatedly.

Seeing his wobbly legs while his cock landed on her face again and again, Annabeth knew this wasn’t the last time they would do this naughty act together. All of a sudden, Annabeth heard a small groaning whimper beside her.

_Oh right! Piper…!_

Forgotten about the daughter of Aphrodite since she was so invested with smacking herself with Percy’s cock, Annabeth gave Percy a small smile before telling him to stop, “P-Percy… stop-p for a minute—”

Of course Percy didn’t want to stop, but he knew what Annabeth meant immediately since he also heard the small whimper coming from Piper. He stopped, lifting his cock away from Annabeth’s wet and messy face despite his desire to keep at it.

“Sorry babe… but I love seeing your pretty face getting smack with my dick.” Percy said apologetically.

Free from having his cock hovering above her, Annabeth moved backward a little bit so she was kneeling in front of Percy and almost parallel with Piper. Bumping her shoulder with her best friend, Annabeth smiled when Piper was really slow to react to her little playful gesture. Since Piper was semi-frozen with watching them, Annabeth laughed and turning back to Percy before giving him a genuine and heart-throbbing cute wink. 

Annabeth lightly tilted her head while smiling, “Babe, I loved it too…”

In the meantime, Piper finally found her words and said with a hidden smile, “Damn, I didn’t know you were such a dirty slut, girl…”

Watching Annabeth grinned shamelessly back at her, Piper couldn’t help but continue teasing her best friend, “… and there I thought you daughters of Athena were always so proud and elegant—Guess I was wrong.”

Never been so wrong to imagine Annabeth liked being a horny slut, Piper wasn’t sure how to really take it all in. Seeing as she was a daughter of Aphrodite, she wasn’t surprised about letting a big cock smack her face. In fact, she had done it many times before dating Jason. Yet, Annabeth was the last person she could have thought to have such a dirty and impish side to her prideful and snobbish personality.

“Yeah… I am always a horny slut whenever I am with my seaweed brain.” Annabeth made fun of herself.

While Annabeth was laughing at her own expense, Piper didn’t waste a beat before scooching closer to Percy’s now openly available big cock. As she went closer, Piper could smell the incredible sea breeze sense coming right off his body. Percy was smelling so good to her, her hunger was only getting harder to control. Intoxicated and wanting more, Piper moved until her lips were inches away from Percy’s tip.

“Damn… he’s so big!” Piper unconsciously moaned out loud.

Annabeth scooched closer as well and giggled at the massive shaft on Percy’s crotch, “Yep! He’s pretty big, Pipes… I love sucking it all the time.”

Piper cooed wantonly, “Mmm…”

Admiring the upward curved erection that’s throbbing slowly for their attention, Piper moved her head around so she could get a better look at the massive cock that Percy had. Compared to Jason’s four inches cock, Percy basically won by a mile and had a lovely and handsome shaft that’s almost seven and a half inches long in length, a girthy circumference that’s twice as big as Jason ever could be. The son of Poseidon was also circumcised, making the tip more prominent while Jason’s was not. The stark difference between Percy’s better looking cock and her boyfriend’s really made her happy that she decided to cheat on Jason. She didn’t even feel guilty anymore, especially since Percy’s cock was about to make all her sexual frustration go away. It made her drool staring at the huge meat in front of her and looking so deliciously yummy and available for her and Annabeth.

“I wanna taste him…” Piper unconsciously mumbled.

Annabeth licked her lips as well, “Me too…”

Doing his best to subtly get thing started right, Percy’s hands went to their heads respectively and placed them gently on top of Annabeth’s blond messy ponytail and Piper’s neatly braided ones. Once he’s got them in his grasp, Percy made small pull so that they were incentivize to scooch even closer to his eagerly waiting cock.

“Less talking, more sucking…” Percy said, pulling them in like fishes on a hook.

Annabeth giggled before Piper joined the soft laughs. Knowing what Percy wanted, Piper took the initiative and lean in for the tip.

“I wonder how you measure up, Percy…” Piper said while staring squarely back up at Percy’s grinning expression, “You gonna treat me good?”

Percy smiled wickedly, “Don’t worry, Pipes… I will take it easy on you.” 

Meanwhile, Annabeth didn’t want to be left out of the action again so she leaned in for the side of Percy’ shaft, moving her lolled out tongue closer to taste him and hopefully finish him off with a big reward for her.

“Fuck! Mmm… that’s g-good…” Percy moaned as soon as the action got started.

Piper moved her head as well, following Annabeth’s lead until her pouting lips were poking at the head of his enormously big cock. Pleasantly surprise when she kissed him right on the tip, Piper was immediately mesmerized with Percy’s dick and she couldn’t help herself anymore other than to get started. A small ping of guilt ran through her mind as she was about to give Percy a blowjob, but Piper knew it was already too late to be regretful. Knowing this is the last time she would feel the guilt for cheating on her boyfriend, Piper shook those feelings away and tried not to think about it too much.

_I am sorry, Jason…_

Pushing further, Piper slipped him in further into mouth, moaning every chance she gets because the son of Poseidon’s manhood was really something else. The shape of him was beyond erotic and the way he throbbed and jolt with her touch was hypnotizing and it’s very seductive. Having the entire head of his cock in her mouth, Piper moaned softly as she began to explore more and became a little more daring with her approach.

“Oh-my-God… y-you are so- goo-d…” Piper mumbled, taking Percy down further inch by inch.

Percy moaned in response, “Damn, your mouth feel so good…”

Meanwhile, Annabeth heard their interaction and smirked at her pleasure-filled boyfriend standing wobbly above them. The expression on his face just made her all the more hot and bothered, and she couldn’t help but need to keep her own wetness down by her panties at bay. Already soaked, her left hand began going down to her short shorts and began softly rubbing herself off. It made her moaned with a heavenly sigh.

“Mmm…” Annabeth cooed, masturbating right in the middle of sucking Percy off.

Doing her best to satisfy Percy too, Annabeth licked the side of his cock slowly and teasingly. Even through her moans, Annabeth was determine to give Percy just as much pleasure as Piper was giving him right now. After going a bit further down his shaft and getting close to his balls, Annabeth took a soft suck at his sack and earned herself a soft yet loud grunt from Percy. She smirked.

“Do y-you want me- Ohhh Mmm… me to keep sucking— on your-r balls, b-babe?” Annabeth asked while sucking on his balls.

Annabeth knew it was a stupid question to ask since she knew Percy wouldn’t want her to stop, but on the off chance that he did Annabeth wasn’t going to stop regardless. She just wanted to tease her seaweed brain and get a reaction out of him. After her dumb question, let’s just say she wasn’t disappointed with Percy’s response and what he made her do next.

“Get down there and lick my balls, babe…” Percy moaned out.

Annabeth giggled the moment she felt Percy pushing her head down so she could only play with his balls. His hand left the top of her head completely before both his hands went to Piper and probably doing naughty things to the daughter of Aphrodite. Annabeth smirked as she didn’t want to deny her seaweed brain the pleasure of sucking and licking his balls, so she got to work immediately.

“Oh Fuck…” Percy cursed and shivered the moment Annabeth took his balls in her mouth and suck harshly, “That’s it.... F-Fuck yes.”

Percy’s mind was blown the moment Annabeth started working him up down there too. Usually, whenever Annabeth wanted to lick and play with his balls, he would jack off to keep the pleasure flowing through his big cock. This time though, he was in a threesome with his amazing girlfriend and her best friend, meaning that he was getting double the pleasure with two mouths working him up.

“Oh God, Piper!” Percy moaned out loud.

Staring at the two sexy sluts kneeling below him while playing with his cock and balls to work for his sweet release, Percy sighed heavenly with a few gasping moans. Having two girls giving him a blowjobs was vastly different than just having Annabeth, and Percy was in disbelief how fast they were churning up his cumshot. Annabeth was already working her hardest to tease his sack by running her wet tongues slowly around and teased him with a few soft rubs. On the other hand, Piper had already taken him all the way down and she was repeatedly bobbing her head up and down to suck him off properly. All these stimulation were almost overwhelming, leading him to feel a little dizzy and hazy when their mouths were doing all sorts of really naughty things to him.

Meanwhile, Piper was smirking up at Percy’s ecstasy-filled expression, “Mmm I love sucking your cock Percy...”

A dramatic improvement to Jason’s smaller than average cock, Piper was thoroughly enjoying Percy’s upward curved erection in her mouth. She finally was able to take in his entire shaft with a little practice, and now his cock was lodged in her wet mouth with the tip of his head poking pass her throat entrance. Not really quite ready to deep throat Percy’s enormous cock yet, Piper settled on just bobbing softly and getting use to sucking on Percy’s cock worthy of all her attention. Letting her tongue swirl around the base, Piper began tasting and feeling the particular shape and ridges of his well-endowed member with appreciation. Not realizing how much better it’s going to be to suck Percy off, Piper finally knew why Annabeth would be screaming her head off each night when she stayed with Jason.

“You have a nice big cock, Percy…” Piper mumbled, doubting the boy up top could hear a single words she just said, “- so tasty…”

Earning herself a victory from the needy groans above her, Piper giggled continuously not realizing that the vibration of her giggles made it so much harder for Percy to hold back his cumshot. His cock began flaring up in her mouth, throbbing against her in every way possible while she tasted a few dribbles of his pre-cum leaking out of his tip.

“Mmm.” Piper moaned even more when his pre-cum were spilling out in heaps.

Getting a delicious taste of what’s to come, Piper didn’t waste a drop of Percy’s sweet essence so she could savored it up, tasting him slowly before swallowing it down her throat. Meanwhile, Percy was still twitching wildly in her mouth. Piper didn’t know what else to do other than to hollow in her cheeks, hoping that by using her soft inner cheeks to tighten around him she could calm him down. Luckily, Piper was smiling when Percy didn’t calm down one bit.

“Fucking Hell!” Percy cursed, bring both his hands on the back of Piper’s head.

Losing control of himself, Percy didn’t realize that he was about to make Piper deep throated his cock until it was too late. He pulled her head in despite feeling her resistance, holding her in place for a few more seconds before letting her free. In the meantime, Annabeth was sucking on the bottom of his balls like a proper slut, slowly teasing him with her mouth edging closer and closer to his asshole.

“Oh! Y-You two are going to make me cum!” Percy warned, surprised yet not surprised by how fast his orgasm was already building up.

Piper couldn’t help but giggled impishly when Percy warned her and Annabeth with what she was hoping to hear from him eventually. Taking a moment to adjust after gagging on his impressive cock, Piper saw Annabeth working her hardest to please Percy’s balls. Having an urge to do the same, Piper went a little lower so she could share the left side of his testicles with the daughter of Athena. At the same time, Piper couldn’t resist a little tease about Annabeth getting to hog all of Percy’s being for herself, since they were a couple and Percy was so in love with her and vice versa.

“Now I know why you’d be screaming your head off every night with Percy, you slutty princess.” Piper remarked jokingly.

Annabeth laughed while taking a lick at the same time, “Yea… and I can’t wait for him to fuck you too so you will be screaming tonight instead.”

Piper shivered and shook uncontrollably. Imagining the fun she would be having after giving Percy their blowjobs treatment, Piper couldn’t even contain her excitement that she was about to cheat on Jason and get fucked by his best friend. Just thinking about the big shaft hovering above her face right now, picturing his length as it penetrated her deeply while slamming into her in and out, in and out, again and again… Her aching pussy, wet to the point where Percy wouldn’t need to be gentle and safe with her when they started fucking— Piper’s mind was so dreamy now she didn’t even noticed the distinctive moans coming from Percy now.

“I think he’s going to cum, Pipes…” Annabeth slurred beside her with a dirty smirk.

Piper knew it as well. Even though this was her first time giving Percy a blowjob, she was surprisingly able to tell that Percy was on the verge of orgasm. With the bottom of his big cock throbbing at her, Piper was paying attention to his tip and suddenly began to wonder just how much better Percy’s cumshot would be compared to Jason’s.

“Mmm… Are you going to cum for us, babe?” Piper teased, sucking on his balls as harshly as her best friend was, “Ooohh- you look like you need some help with your cock… Do you want me to suck you off again?”

Percy groaned in mumbles, making both girls giggled and laughed. A few drops of his pre-cum leak out of the tip of his cock again, and it dripped down on Annabeth’s forehead as well as Piper’s while they both swallow up his balls in a loud and proud manner. They both giggled more when his pre-cum was almost constantly dripping out in heaps on their foreheads, smiling as he couldn’t stop being so arouse with himself. At the same time, Piper relented to her own desires since she couldn’t resist sucking on his big cock anymore. Leaning back up, Piper pressed her soft lips right at the underside before lolling out her tongue at the base. She kept making small licks at that same spot again and again, driving Percy crazy with his upcoming orgasm. After she deemed her teases were enough, Piper placed her tongue firmly against his lower bottom shaft before dragging it slowly upward, paying attention not to draw too fast and at the same time making small teasing sucks as she got to different spots.

Immediately, the effects were felt throughout Percy’s entire body as his legs were now shuddering and shaky without much support. Piper saw this and grinned happily to herself, finally finishing up with her tease until her tongue reached his tip and draw it away, leaving his cock bouncing and throbbing even more. Not surprisingly, his tasty pre-cum treat spill out again and Piper was rewarded with a bit more of his sweet essences.

“Damn Percy…” Piper cooed up at him, swirling his pre-cum with her tongue, “I can’t believe your pre-cum could already taste so good!”

Metaphorically dying as she already couldn’t wait for his actual load, Piper began giggling uncontrollably before wrapping her soft plump lips around his head, making repeated sucking motion of his sensitive head. This got Percy so riled up and horny that his hands were moving back on her head in a moment’s notice. Piper didn’t mind, letting the son of Poseidon rough her up. Her braided hair was in a tight grasp between his fingers as Percy used her figure to keep himself steady and balanced.

“Piper! G-Gonna- cum!” Percy warned, almost to the edge.

At the same time, Percy was losing it with Annabeth as well, “Oh Annabeth- that’s feel so good-d… right there, ugh, my as—” 

In response, Piper actively worked even harder to get Percy to fly off that edge so she could finally get a taste of his cum loads. She already knew the son of Poseidon’s cum would be much better than her boyfriend’s, just how much better? Well, Piper knew she was about to find out soon enough. In the meantime, Piper heard Annabeth mumbled joyfully while sucking on his sack and playing with his ass down there. It made her smirk. The thought of Annabeth’s fingers doing some very naughty and forbidden things to Percy’s asshole, imaging her best friend playing and teasing him down there was enough to make her want to do the same thing. Despite having the same urges, Piper knew her best friend was more than enough to satisfy Percy that way so she began focusing on pleasing Percy’s throbbing shaft instead.

“Mmm… so much pre-cum—” Piper moaned, not expecting to already have a mouthful.

Having two mouths working simultaneously on him without mercy, Piper knew Percy wouldn’t be able to last very long now. Just as she was beginning to enjoy Percy’s small treats, savoring the sticky fluids with her taste buds, she did not expected the Athenian daughter to suddenly slow down her assault with Percy until her best friend stopped abruptly to give her a grinning look. Keeping Percy’s tip within her lips, Piper carefully tilted her head down and tried to smile at Annabeth.

“Don’t worry, Pipes…” Annabeth laughed, pulling away from Percy’s balls for just enough time to whisper something really interesting next to her ear, “You are not going to believe his load. He cums so much…”

This thrilled Piper more than anything and now she just want to see how crazy Percy’s cumshot could make her feel. With how everything had turned out so far, Piper knew Percy wouldn’t disappoint her like her boyfriend always did. If anything, her urges and hunger just made her want a creamy thick load all over her face even more, and from all the evidences she had gathered while blowing him; from Percy’s big and proper looking upward curved cock, to his sweet translucent pre-cum, to his well-endowed and much more eager and alive shaft, Piper wasn’t at all worry that Percy wouldn’t live up to her fantasy.

Giggling more, Piper gave his tip a rough and harsh suck while staring up into his eyes before mumbling cutely, “Well Percy, I am definitely going to enjoy making you cum all over us.”

Percy groaned, literally just a few seconds away from releasing his load as he took matters into his own hands, bucking his hips against Piper’s mouth in a desperate attempt to rein back some control from the two hot babes.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Piper added to tease him more.

Putting up a genuine smirking wink, Piper got him over the edge before she felt his entire body tensed above her, his bucking hips went rigid against her lips wrapped tightly around him. His cock even stop throbbing for a few seconds because of how stiff it had become, and the strain he was dealing with, the initial moment of orgasm. Meanwhile, Annabeth went back down on him with little regards of his cumming cock, swallowing his testicles whole before pulling on them softly with her mouth. This got Percy so arouse that he shouted into his cabin with a cute moaning and whimpering throaty sound, and his body relaxed before his cock began pumping out his creamy seeds.

“I am cumming!” Percy moaned, riding out the height of his orgasm with the support of the girls’ kneeling figures, “FUCK YES!”

Annabeth giggled encouragingly, causing more strain on Percy, “Cum all over us, baby…”

Having Percy relaxed in her mouth, Piper was ecstatic and felt proud of herself that their combined blowjobs managed to make him exploded in less than fifteen minutes. Even though it wasn’t a long time for her to thoroughly play with his cock, Piper knew that it was at least better than her time giving Jason the same treatment. Then again, Percy lasted much longer with two eager mouths verse Jason who only had one to deal with, so in comparison Percy was actually so much better than Jason in every way possible.

Not long after his warning, Piper felt his first shot fired right into the back of her mouth. It came out so suddenly Piper quickly realized how underprepared she was when a huge spurt of thick milky cum was shot right into the back of her mouth. She cooed out of instinct, feeling even more intoxicated with his cumming and orgasmic cock.

“Ooohh God, I-I am- c-cumming-g… Ugh, FUCKING A-AMAZING!” Percy moaned, his tense cock flaring up in Piper’s mouth before cum began spilling out in a great amount, “Ohh My God—”

Trying to get a grip of herself the moment Percy’s cock would cum for all its worth, Piper did her best to brace for it but found herself still struggling to take Percy’s second huge load being dump in her mouth. Figuring that she already had more than enough, a dripping mouthful of his cum, Piper drew her lips away from wrapping around Percy’s cock that was still cumming hard.

“Ohh! Percy- P-Percy…” Piper giggled impishly when his still orgasmic cock shot another big load on her face.

Gasping at the incredible waves of creamy thick cum, Piper began to realize that she was not at all ready for his cumshot, not one bit. After pulling away, Piper saw Annabeth took over before she gripped onto his throbbing manhood and jack him off. The response Percy made was exactly what Piper was expecting— where he moaned loudly while cumming even more than before. Ropes after ropes were firing from the tip of his cock, and Piper didn’t know when it was going to end. Close to the fifteen second mark, Percy was slowing down but Piper could already tell Percy had cum about a good small river stream all over her face and probably on Annabeth’s too.

Piper gasped again, “Oh my- god… I- this is—”

Piper heard Annabeth giggled playfully beside her, but she couldn’t really do much of anything now that Percy was done cumming because she was totally drench in his white and milky cum. Most of his loads were splattered on her face, each strings covering a majority on her forehead and her cheeks. The rest that wouldn’t stay began dripping down her chin to her already messy orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. There was so much cum, Piper actually didn’t know what to do with it all even with her being a daughter of Aphrodite.

“Percy…” Piper mumbled in a total breathless manner.

Not knowing how to respond to this surprising amount except being motionless on the spot and gasping in shock, Piper could only rely on her instinct to tell her what to do. Doing what she could, Piper began slurping back up any dripping cum leaking over her already mouthful of his essence. Swirling and savoring the buttery fluid with her tongue, Piper could immediately tell that his cum were on a whole different level, in fact, she’d go as far to say that Percy’s cum really taste a lot like godly nectar, sweet and creamy with a hint of sea salt leaving her taste buds afterward. It tasted so good, Piper didn’t want to swallow it whole but instead choose to drink it down in different and satisfying gulps. Only after she finished her servings did Piper began to see why Annabeth was always so happy with Percy all the time.

_Damn. If I get to have Percy be my boyfriend for a day, I would probably be happy and satisfy for a week long without sex… Fuck, you are such a lucky bitch Annabeth!_

Given that Percy’s cumshot tasted so good, Piper automatically want even more of his delicious treat. At the same time, Piper also began to realize just how much she was missing out on being Jason’s girlfriend. Sure, he was a sweet and caring guy, but if he couldn’t satisfy her like this then what’s the point of staying in a relationship with the son of Zeus? She knew it was wrong to think that way, but it only made her want to end her relationship with Jason even more, especially now that she was spending the night with Percy and Annabeth to have a threesome.

“Wow Percy. You taste so good…” Piper cooed softly about how she felt with his cum loads.

Now that she had swallow most of it, Piper instinctively wiped off another small strings of Percy’s creamy white cum off her left cheek. It felt really sticky around her fingers as she moved it around, squeezing it together before drawing it apart. The texture was also very thick, which only meant that Percy kept up a healthy lifestyle and diet, although being the hero of Olympus twice kind of automatically made it impossible to have a bad habit between either one.

_Holy shit! I can’t believe Percy’s cum is so much better than my boyfriend’s…_

Now that she had been rewarded for her hard work along with Annabeth, Piper left the experience with a dazed and happily cum-covered smile fixed on her grinning face. In the meantime, she finally began to notice Annabeth beside her. After her time sucking out the last drop from his sacks, the daughter of Athena was staring at her with a genuine look of joy and curiosity. Spotting more than a few cumshot on her face as well, Piper laughed and giggled at the sight of Annabeth’s cute and naughty look. Even though both of them were looking like the proper and absolute sluts, Piper didn’t mind being seen like this, and something tells her that Annabeth was also on the same slutty boat as her.

“So, what do you think?” Annabeth asked with a smirking cum face of her own.

Licking her upper lip to catch a small dribble of Percy’s cum, Annabeth eagerly waited for Piper to answer her. She was thoroughly enjoying the sight of Percy’s soft erection hanging close to the side of Piper’s face, and at the same time looking at her best friend with Percy’s thick cum everywhere. It only make her want Percy to finish the deed and treat Piper to a proper release so she could see her boyfriend’s cum leaking out of Piper when they finish fucking each other.

Still a little taken back by the thoughts that were coming to her head, Annabeth finally realize that she liked being a slutty whore despite her reputation of being the good, proud, and elegant Athenian girl who was also nerdy and smart. She wanted to be a good little slut for Percy, at least for tonight. And now that Piper was also in the mix and having a threesome with them, Annabeth felt even more committed to satisfy Percy in every sluttiest way possible along with her best friend. 

Taking her time while slurping on Percy’s extra sweet reward on her face, Piper rolled her eyes at the obvious question coming from Annabeth, “You were right. He does cum a lot… Mmm, I am kinda drench with his cum all over my face.”

Annabeth smirked, then without warning scooch closer to her best friend before offering to help clear her up with Percy’s left-over cum as the reward. Piper giggled at the help, letting Annabeth licked her up without hesitation before saying how she really felt after giving Percy a blowjob.

“You know, I am starting to get jealous with you getting Percy all to yourself.” Piper said absentmindedly without thinking too much, then added afterward, “You are one lucky slut, Annabeth. If Percy wasn’t so in love with you, I would have steal him ages ago.”

Annabeth laughed, “You are welcome to try, Pipes… though he’s my seaweed brain after all.”

Jokingly making fun of Percy’s puppy love for her, Annabeth caught Piper laughing at how committed Percy was with his relationship toward her. Then again, she was the one who had the most control over his sex life, so it’s safe to say that he would no doubt listen to her and follow whatever she wanted from him, including sleeping with her best friend together with her.

Taking a long moment now to enjoy her own serving of cum, Annabeth was already planning on the logistic of getting to the next level of their threesome. Knowing exactly what she wanted, which she assumed wouldn’t be that far off from Piper’s wants as well, Annabeth gave an interesting glance to Percy with an amusing and hopeful smile.

“Well, you like that, didn’t you Percy?” Annabeth asked, not entirely surprised by what she noticed at his lower bottom.

_You are such a horny dog, Perseus…_

Piper joined in on the conversation as well, not fully aware of what Annabeth had already realize, “Yeah you did, you naughty boy. I can tell…”

Of course she could tell how much he enjoyed it, as evident from the massive amount of cum he just release all over the two babes. Piper’s brown hair was a mess, with a few strands of his cum coating the top. Annabeth was in no way better, as her face was still covered with more than a few straight lines of white cum plaster from her eyelids down to her lips. Just looking at the gorgeous and pretty girls kneeling before him, Percy knew it was the best blowjob he had ever received in his entire life. Honest to the Gods themselves, Percy now knew why a threesome was so great, especially getting the chance to have a double blowjob with two talented mouth working him up.

Without losing his focus on what just happen, Percy smiled at the two sexy babes in his cabin before complimenting them on their work, “Thanks for making me cum so hard, girls…”

Gleeful and more than happy that he got to cum so intensely, Percy saw their giggling reaction to his praise and decided to help the two of them back on their feet, “Here.”

Reaching his hand down to pull his girlfriend on her feet, Percy brought Annabeth up before doing the same thing with Piper. Seeing the smile on the daughter of Aphrodite’s expression, Percy smiled back when he heard her compliment him back.

“Mmm… a big dick and a gentlemen at the same time,” Piper remarked, “Annabeth is so lucky to have you, Percy.”

“Oh I know…” Percy gloated shamelessly, “She loves me, but she loves my dick more, right wise girl?”

Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes in mocking despair, “Oh shut up, seaweed brain…”

Percy grinned mischievously at his girlfriend. No matter how much she was denying it with her quivering words, he knew her better than anyone and he didn’t have to analysis much to see that her tone of voice and the way her body squirms betrayed all of what she said. He smiled.

“Well, that blowjob was fun, right?” Piper said absentmindedly.

Now standing in the middle of the room with Percy being semi-nude, Annabeth quickly shot Percy a dirty look with a suggestive wink. Of course, he didn’t get her meaning before he shot back a silent and questioning stare. Annabeth sighed in hopelessness at her sweet but pretty slow boyfriend, deciding to show her seaweed brain what she meant by physically going over to Piper, whispering to her best friend and giggled among themselves for a bit. They turned to Percy and gave him a naughty and inviting glances, grinning with their eyes half-lidded as they squirmed their tall and athletic bodies, pushing on their toned and slim inner thighs together just like before, hands reaching underneath their top to tease it around their tight bodies.

Finally, Percy got the meaning with a simple, “Oh.”

Annabeth smiled at his realization, teasing Percy by lifting up her tank top only to pull it back down, “It’s your turn to satisfy us now… right Piper?”

Percy gulped when he heard Piper cooed for him too, “Mmm yes… Fuck us silly, okay?”


	7. The-Oh Fuck (Part IV)

** The – Oh Fuck! (Part IV) **

“Hey- what are you—” Piper asked.

Not expecting Percy to suddenly throw her entire body into his arms, he carried her bridal style toward his bed where she assumed was the place where he spent most of his night with Annabeth. Thrill at the idea that she was also going to be on this very bed tonight, Piper quickly yelp out loud when Percy set her down almost too fast at the edge. She had to tip toe a bit to find her balance. In the meantime, Percy went back over to his girlfriend so he could do the same thing. Watching as Percy flex his muscles to pick Annabeth up, Piper noticed that Percy hadn’t even broken a sweat from carrying their tight bodies over to his bed.

“Oh Percy-cy!” Annabeth giggled when she was also being pick up and brought over to the bed in the same manner of roughness, “I can walk, you dummy…”

Annabeth giggled at her boyfriend, already knowing what he wanted after having so many first-handed experience with what he liked. Once she was settle down right beside Piper, Annabeth turned around so she could keep her eyes trained on Percy, watching her boyfriend with a drooling expression when he lifted his shirt off his head without hesitation, revealing the familiar toned and sculpted body that she always did love so much.

“Fuck! You are so hot…” Annabeth said with her breath being taken away, “I wanna fuck you…”

Percy knew the look on Annabeth right now. It was the look that she had given him many times, a horny and unsatiated look that tells him she was going to ride him tonight until he knock her out and unconscious completely. He gave her one right back, and it made his girlfriend moan softly while squirming her inner thighs again.

“I know, babe… I promise I will fuck you so hard and fast until you wouldn’t be able to handle it and you will be begging for me to stop.” Percy said with a perverted and mischievous smile.

The reaction on Annabeth’s already shaky stance after what he told her made him realized how easy this will be to seduce her and to get her very riled up about having sex with him. Even though he had done this to his girlfriend more than he would bother to count, Percy loved making Annabeth cave in her inner pride, the good, decent, and upstanding girl attitude so to speak, doing things like simply taking off his shirt to make her submit to her naughty and improper desires before making her crave so badly for what she had been wanting from him, which is to have mindless steamy and uninhibited sex until either one of the passed out from exhaustion. Though most of the time it would usually be Annabeth laying on their bed unconscious since she didn’t have the advantage of being a daughter of Poseidon and having almost unlimited stamina and strength.

Seeing Annabeth drool out of her mouth without meaning to do so, Percy laughed at her annoyingly aroused expression and knew immediately that Annabeth would be spreading her legs for him without much effort on his part. Wanting to tease her and Piper too, Percy sat down on the end of the bed before gripping his soft erection and began to jack off.

“Mmm, you two are so fucking hot…” Percy said, staring at them with messy outfits which only amplified their sexiness and appeal.

Piper whimpered softly too without meaning to do so, “Ooh, wow Perc-cy…”

Staring at his well-defined but definitely not too crazy abs, Piper blushed without even trying to hide the redness from her cheeks. If she hypothetically had to pick who she prefer out of all the muscular guys in Camp Half-Blood, Percy would no doubt be her first choice since he really had that perfect body and that perfect cock to satisfy any girl he encountered. Sitting before them to jack off and get harder, Piper was getting beyond all hot and bother and knew she need to get rid of her clothes to cool down. Annabeth beside her didn’t have it any better. In fact, Piper could tell Annabeth was even more taken back than she was, and Percy was HER boyfriend!

“You two are drooling all over your mouth, you know…” Percy said, embarrassing the girls intentionally to make them blush.

Piper blushed hard. Her hands were trying to subtly move down to the hem of her skirt so she could rub herself off and tease her pussy to keep her wetness at bay. Of course, Percy noticed her not-so-subtle hand reaching down to play with her pussy underneath her skirt and panties. He smirked at her.

“You are getting horny, aren’t you Pipes?” Percy asked with his naughty lopsided eyebrows and his handsome grinning face, which only made her leak so much her panties were now soaked.

Piper moaned softly in response.

“Mmm... you should take off your clothes and cool down, Pipes.” Percy said shamelessly with his not-so-subtle request either, “I know you want to strip for me…”

His voice sound so deep and hoarse, Piper instinctively listened to what he wanted like a good girl, doing things for him like he had completely control over her body. Despite having her own sense of self, Piper couldn’t resist her hormones telling her to do exactly what Percy wanted. After all, it was all biological and Piper knew most girls wouldn’t even object when a guy like Percy was telling them to strip.

_Oh God… Percy is really making me crazy isn’t he?_

Knowing there was no use fighting what she ultimately wanted as well, Piper managed to give Percy a naughty smile, winking at him playfully before reaching for her Camp Half-Blood shirt.

“I am SO horny for you babe…” Piper said, lifting up her shirt relatively slowly to tease Percy.

Once she got to her chest, Piper took the entire shirt above her head, leaving her upper body semi-nude before throwing the clothing on the floor. Watching carefully for Percy’s reaction, Piper smiled gleefully when he had his jaw dropped. Giggling, Piper began to take off her short skirt as well. Much to her enjoyment, Percy was the one now moaning softly at her strip tease and Piper loved that.

On the other hand, Annabeth was just starting to realize that she had been completely frozen with Percy’s control dominating her for more than a few minutes. Once she got the ability to think again, Annabeth couldn’t help but tease and quip back from when Percy teased the two of them about drooling all over their faces.

“Oh Percy…” Annabeth said beside Piper, “I guess you are the one drooling now, aren’t you?”

Percy whimpered much to her enjoyment, and now Annabeth was going to capitalize on getting some control back. With Piper still stripping beside her for Percy’s pleasure, Annabeth smirked and did the same. She didn’t want to be left behind, though she was more interested in taking away any hold Percy had on her so she could make Percy submit to her and Piper instead.

“You like our strip tease, seaweed brain?” Annabeth slurred cutely, pulling up her tank top until it lay discarded on the floor beside the bed.

Piper joined in and added to their already agonizing strip tease for Percy, “I think he likes it with how hard he is twitching down there, princess.”

Leaving her upper body naked, Annabeth cooed when Percy was staring at her chest without pulling away. He looked absolutely perverted as he checked out her bra, which she knew he loved because she was wearing an off-white color with laced trim and soft cotton. His eyes then darted down, going over her flat and toned tummy before settling his hungry eyes on her short blue shorts. She made a soft whimpering sound, knowing exactly what her boyfriend was looking forward to.

“You want us taking off more?” Annabeth asked playfully.

On the other hand, Piper beside her had already unzipped the side of her short navy skirt and she was teasing her seaweed brain by pulling it against her hips, playing it slowly and swaying her body at the same time. Looking so sexy, Annabeth noticed Piper was wearing a beige color bra, the same kind as hers which was also a soft cotton material with peach color laced trim. The only difference was a small ribbon knot tying both cup in place.

“You want to see us naked, don’t you Percy?” Piper asked with the same frisky manner.

Piper was right about Percy being hard and throbbing since Annabeth saw his soft erection growing back into full mast, looking like a proper erected shaft again and pulsating within his right hand. He kept jacking himself off to enjoy the moment of them strip teasing him. A big smirk on his face as he stared between Piper and herself, running his lustful eyes all over their figures. With both of them naked up top and Piper was doing more to tease Percy, Annabeth took the opportunity as well to shifted her shorts a little bit further down, playfully looking back at Percy trying to catch his attention with her own little teases.

“Oh God! Yes… I want to see the two of you naked. Mmm, so fucking sexy—” Percy moaned with a short and raspy breath.

In the meantime, Percy was in awe as he stared between his girlfriend and the daughter of Aphrodite that’s making his cock throb crazily on its own. He knew fully well that he wouldn’t be able to control himself once they took their lower bottom off, revealing their matching panties. Just imaging their semi-naked bodies with two revealing and sexy bikinis on them was enough to make him want to throw the sluts on his bed and fuck them without mercy. Luckily, he had enough control over his raging hormones to let them finish their teasing first.

Jerking harder, Percy moaned shamelessly when Piper was the first one sliding her skirt off her hips, the clothing fell down her slim and toned legs gracefully before it lay on her feet, discarded on the floor.

“Holy shit, Piper…” Percy began to say.

Looking at Piper in only her bikini now, Percy was happy to see that the daughter of Aphrodite was drop dead gorgeous with a tan and toned body. The colorful bra she was wearing only made her sexier and gave his cock a few more throb on its own. Further down, Piper’s ankle laced sandals was also complimenting her bikini clad outfit, though he wasn’t disappointed too much to see Piper shifting her feet away from it until she was not wearing it anymore.

“Mmm…” Piper moaned as well.

Finally down to her underwear, Piper gave Percy an arousing look while biting her fingertip in a sexy and alluring manner. It made the son of Poseidon shifted on the edge of his bed and groaned, looking like he wanted to grab her in his arms again so he could mercilessly fuck her like a dirty slut until she begged for him to stop. Giggling at the look, Piper waited eagerly while also taking glances at Annabeth as well. Her best friend still had her shorts on, but she took them off just as teasingly for Percy so she could matched her currently being semi-nude. Once the shorts fell off her sharply shaped thighs, Piper saw Annabeth kicked it away from her feet, leaving in nothing but that innocent off-white bikini and her no-show white socks. The whole outfit just compliment Annabeth’s figure really well since she had creamy skin and the matching underwear just made her look even more clean and pure.

“Sexy…” Piper said in a soft and playful tone, letting Annabeth know how amazing she was looking.

Annabeth smiled and giggled, “You don’t look bad yourself, Pipes. I really like your boobs…” 

Annabeth knew the instant that she saw Piper’s ample chest that her best friend had bigger boobs than her. While she had a c cup that’s on the bigger end, Piper had a smaller d cup but still significantly larger than what she had. Not really all that bothering to her, Annabeth knew she couldn’t complete in that area when Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. Accepted it without any jealously, Annabeth reached for her own mounds and grab it softly. Even though it was smaller, Annabeth was more than content with her size. Plus, she knew Percy loved her boobs more than anything so she couldn’t wait to tease her boyfriend even more by swaying and squirming her body while massaging her boobs with her cotton bra still on her.

Looking at Percy while doing this, Annabeth saw Piper doing the same thing, except the daughter of Aphrodite was sneaking her hands down to her panties and teasing her soak entrance flooded with her sticky and probably heavenly juice. Now both Piper and her were moaning softly while staring at Percy with that _come-fuck-me_ expression, hungry for his cock to start drilling deep into their pussies. Surprisingly catching each other glances, Annabeth smiled mischievously at Piper before giggling together with a shared desire.

Turning back over to Percy, Annabeth and Piper said at the same time, “Are you going to fuck us now?”

To hear a sexy Annabeth and a gorgeous Piper asking him to fuck the two of them without any regards whatsoever, Percy completely lost it with their naughtiness, their young and pert attitude, their teasing body that’s begging for him to start roughing up… Percy couldn’t take it anymore. He growled in a low and soft tone, looking at his sexy pray before leaping into his dinner for tonight.

“Come here, you two.” Percy said, growling like a praetor which only made the girls even more dripping wet, “You want to get fuck like dirty sluts, you are going to get fuck like dirty sluts.”

Dragging them by their slim waist, Percy threw them on his king size bed and they both landed on his bed with a giggle and a soft thump. Already too hot and heated to get started, Percy didn’t even wait for permission before going over to Piper and roughly pull down her beige color panties in a hurried. Knowing how horny Jason’s girlfriend was and the fact that she didn’t even stop him, Percy continued pulling and almost ripping her panties apart if not for Piper lifting her knees so he could easily slid them down her thighs, then her legs, off her feet before throwing it off the bed.

“I am going to fuck you now…” Percy said, not even trying to take his time.

Piper was so surprised that he was going to take her right in the middle of his bed and right now. Percy hadn’t even taken off her bra yet, but he didn’t seemed to care as he held her ankles and spread her legs wide for him. In a moment of embarrassment, Piper blushed when Percy had her legs wide apart so he could see her pussy lips and her already leaking folds all ready for his big and girthy cock to slip into.

“You are blushing, Pipes…” Percy said, teasing his best friend.

Piper was utterly wordless, “That’s be-because I- I…”

“-you are about to fuck your boyfriend’s best friend, right?” Percy finished for her with a sadistic and horny expression, “How does that make you feel, you dirty cheater?”

Piper whimpered with her arousal off the charts.

Percy didn’t want to wait, but he also wanted an answer from Piper too so he settled with teasing the tip of his already pre-cum dripping cock at her fold, rubbing her soft lips and playing with her already incredible needs by pushing just a little of himself inside her, right at her soft and warm entrance. It made Piper moaned uncontrollably as her body writhe and flail around with frustration about her currently predicament.

“You are such jerk, Per-cy! Just fuck me!” Piper yelped, regretting her words as Percy rub his soft tip at her sensitive clit that hadn’t been properly satisfied in such a long time.

Percy could tell he just gave Piper a mini-orgasm with her body shaking wildly for a moment, though it quickly flee from her pleasure center and she was back to being horny and struggling to get him to fuck her. Getting a taste of what’s to come, Percy could only smirk when Piper looked drunk on getting to feel that mind-blowing pleasure no matter the cost. 

“Naw-aw… tell me how you feel about cheating on Jason, babe.” Percy said, stopping her useless struggles and resistance, “I wanna hear it or I am going to fuck Annabeth first, you dirty slut.”   
Piper crumpled immediately as her control was taken away without much effort on Percy’s part. Not wanting to get fucked second after her best friend when Percy had already strip her bare; well, almost bared except for her lacy bra, and had already began teasing her wet pussy with his pre-cum dripping cock, she didn’t have much of a choice before moaning and whimpering shamelessly at Percy to answer the son of Poseidon honestly.

“I- I… I love cheating on Jason!” Piper squealed and her mind was hazy.

Moaning without a filter, Piper told Percy exactly how she felt, “I love it! I love being a dirty cheater and I can’t wait for you to fuck me behind my boyfriend’s back. I want to feel your huge cock stretching my pussy the way Jason never could. I want you to fuck me hard babe… I want it so much! You are so much better than Jason and I want you to treat me like a little horny slut, using me and fucking me however you want!”

Percy growled above her, teasing her pink lips even more.

“I want you to make me cum everyday behind his back, fucking me in secret while he has no clue that your dick is drilling my pussy and making me cum so much!” Piper added with a mouth gasping, eyes squinting shut and softly pouting expression.

“So please! Fuck me, Percy… F-Fuck me— meee!” Piper squealed again, her body arched upward in an intense instinctive reaction to getting stuffed so quickly.

“PERCY!” Piper screamed his name like a needy prayer.

“Oh God, Pipes…” Percy moaned after penetrating deep within Piper’s core, “Ooohh my God— you are so- so- ugh…”

Piper was fully stuffed all of a sudden without any fanfare, and the moment it happened, her pussy was stretch more than she could currently handle. His hard and throbbing cock felt even bigger than what she had been anticipating, making her pleasure skyrocketed through her body and leaving many tingles on her dizzy mind. Now being completely filled up, Piper felt Percy made only small movements to get used to being inside her soaking wet pussy. In the meantime, she was also using that time to get use to his big cock too, gripping and squeezing his shaft to adjust to his massive size.

“Fuck yes!” Piper moaned with eagerness, “Mmm! You are so good!”

Even though Percy hadn’t even started fucking her yet, the small movements of his cock inside her pussy was enough to make Piper have an unexpectedly huge orgasm right there and then. The initial stuffing of her pussy being stretch to accommodate his cock before he eventually bottomed out deeply in her, it made Piper very horny and she came hard without any warning whatsoever. Her hand squeezing the pillow beside her head in a tight grip, her body tossed and turned around his bed, squirming against Percy’s sculpt and smooth body to ride out the sudden orgasm her sensitive body was going through. Even not having any build-up at all, Piper’s first orgasm was already multiple times better than anything that Jason could give her for an entire night.

“You just came, didn’t you?” Percy asked with a smug and naughty look above her.

Even though Piper didn’t expect to cum before any fucking had begun, she felt Percy’s hips began to slowly move back and forth, drawing in and out of her wet walls as teasingly as he possibly could to get her even more riled up. Piper was getting so turned on, as his slow pace absolutely worked to make her feel a small build-up of a second orgasm right after the initial first one. Sucking in a long heavenly breath, Piper smirked at Percy who was looking down at her while he began to pick up speed and thrust faster.

“Mmm, yes!” Piper whimpered as she was finally getting fucked right, “Fuck me Percy!”

Piper saw Percy smirked above her as he focused his attention on his thrusts. In response, Piper couldn’t help but also focus on his thrust, only she wanted it much harder and faster than before. Bucking her hips against his moving ones and moaning loudly with the pleasure being so good, Piper was already looking forward to more of the same rushing feeling from Percy’s cock that Jason had been unable to provide.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you hard?” Percy said, making her head spin as she got increasingly more and more turned on, “You naughty little girl, your slutty pussy wants it rough, doesn’t it?”

The frisky smile on his face only made it worse for the burning heat in her core, her desires grew rapidly along with her blushing red cheeks. With her back laying against his bed and arch upward to prominently flaunt her perky chest at his face, Piper was begging for Percy to fuck her to the fullest extend even if she wasn’t at all ready to take it. She wasn’t even a bit shameful when she spread her legs wide for him on her own, letting him have full access to her wet and warm pussy. In such a compromising position, Piper didn’t mind how embarrassing it was to spread her legs for another guy while she was technically still in a relationship with Jason. She only wanted to make herself a lot sluttier for Percy’s enjoyment, and it wasn’t hard to know that she succeed when he pushed himself further up against her body, hovering above her in a breeding missionary positon. In response to being held down with his strong and smooth body, Piper instinctive wrap her tan and toned legs around his hips and smirked at the son of Poseidon.

Piper slurred in a needy manner and moaning her head off in a short, gasping replied, “Yes! Fuck me hard! Make me cum more…”

Getting Percy riled up now, Piper screamed out when Percy let loose himself and mercilessly fuck her like a deranged animal. His cock invading parts of her pussy that Jason could have never been able to make her feel, creating new sensations for her and it was already overwhelming enough to make her see stars across her half-lidded eyes.

“Oh yes! Oh fuck yes! Mmm baby, that’s it… Fuck me harder!” Piper screamed with her eyes close and shut tightly, losing herself to Percy’s dick while holding onto the bed for dear life.

On the other hand, Percy was having the time of his life thrusting himself in and out of Piper. Seeing the daughter of Aphrodite taking his dick so well, Percy couldn’t help but feel a bit of an ego boost. For one thing, he was definitely happy that Piper was finally being satisfy properly, as evident by how he made her orgasm just by putting his dick in her. Then there was the matter of Jason, and how he was currently nailing his girlfriend in secret behind his back. Though he was the son of Zeus’s best friend, Percy loved the feeling and the thrill of betraying Jason and having no qualm nor hesitation about fucking his girlfriend just one cabin away. The screams she was making would no doubt keep his best friend up at night, and Percy got hot just thinking about cucking Jason without him knowing.

“Fuck! Your pussy is so wet, so warm, and so freaking tight…” Percy gritted his teeth, sucking in a huge breath and trying to control his build-up, “Ugh, I can’t stop fucking you…”

Feeling Piper tensed beneath him, Percy groaned in respond and just fuck her harder.

All of a sudden, Percy heard his girlfriend moaned right beside him going to town on Piper as he was doing his best to make her best friend cum a lot. Shifting his attention from the Aphrodite daughter to the Athenian daughter, Percy saw the horny and very arouse look on Annabeth’s face. She was panting and short of breath even though she wasn’t the one being fucked, and the impatient squirms she was making with her sexy off-white bikini just made his desire burn even hotter, inducing him to fuck Piper even faster than before.

“Mmm, you enjoying my best friend’s pussy?” Annabeth asked him, her blushing red face told him she was in heat, “Ohh seaweed brain…”

Percy half-heartedly replied to his girlfriend, “Fucking hell! I can’t believe Piper is so tight wise girl…”

The scream Piper was making was just heavenly to listen to, and the fact that he was the one making those unconventional sounds come out of the daughter of Aphrodite’s lips just made this a whole lot better. Judging by the way she was bucking her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust, Percy knew he was doing a fantastic job fucking her, or at least better than what Jason could give this beauty.

“I think- I think I am going to cum… again!” Piper warned her partner, now gripping the sheets in a tight balled fist and wriggling in anguish from the excitement flooding her tunnel down there.

Going faster and thrusting harder, Percy saw a similar horny expression on Piper’s face as her eyes rolled and her lips pouted. And just like that, he sensed her second orgasm rocking her core when her warmth and wet pussy gripped his shaft so tightly, sucking more of him inside her and forcing him to slow down his thrusts to pace out his need to cum.

“Oh fucking yes! Ooohh—cumming!” Piper whimpered, pulling in her lips and biting on her lower ones in a pleasure-induced orgasmic face.

Percy saw it all, and he was loving Piper’s cum face with her eyebrows scrunch up and her eyes shut tightly. Riding out her second time, Percy saw her rosy cheeks finally began to subside before she was catching her breath from cumming. Percy smirked, admiring the work he put Piper through before looking on his side to where Annabeth was still writhing around in agony. He smiled at his horny girlfriend with a lopsided eyebrows expression which only made her squirm and yearn for more, panting like a bitch in heat.

“Hmm, you like watching me fuck your best friend, don’t you babe?” Percy asked, making an intention to embarrassed Annabeth.

The blushing on her now rosy cheeks told him exactly what he needed to know. He chucked, staring down at her sinful and delicious body and said in a mean and sadistic manner, “Don’t worry, if you be a good little princess on the sideline, I promise you will get it rough later on…”

Annabeth whimper much to his enjoyment, and with his girlfriend taken care of Percy could focus his attention back on Piper who was underneath him shaking and trembling from the pleasure. He wasn’t really sure if Piper had even gotten two orgasm in a row since she was really overwhelm by the looks of it, yet that didn’t really stop his hip movements as he rocked really slowly to keep the pleasure flowing on a bare minimum.

Seeing the Aphrodite babe relaxed, Percy smirked at her below before he heard her chuckled and laughed all of a sudden, her smiling face infecting him with a naughty smile too.

“What? Was it that good?” Percy asked with a sly and flirty grin, a little proud of himself for making another gorgeous babe like Piper cum with wild abandonment from his huge cock. Noticing the not-so-subtle movements on the sideline, Percy saw his own gorgeous blond babe whimpering in envy and jealousy. He knew exactly what she was envying about, and he smirked playfully to himself and ignore her needs for his attention, at least for now…

“How good was it, babe?” Percy asked the daughter of Aphrodite with a lewd smirk, “Did Jason ever make you cum like this?”

Bringing up his best friend like this; especially right after he just made her cum so hard, Percy saw a somewhat guilty look on Piper’s expression for only a second before it was gone. He smirked, knowing that she was at least glad that someone was able to make her cum and release, and that someone being him was probably just icing on the cake for her. Giving him a dirty smirk back, Percy felt Piper shifted comfortably underneath him a little bit before she blatantly said, “No. Not once. You are so much better than my boyfriend, Percy. Mmm… you are the best!”

The ego boost gave Percy even more confidence, and he grinned happily at Piper’s compliment. 

Piper smiled back, then added with a soft tone, “Well, aren’t you going to keep fucking me?”

 _Such a sweet invitation…_ Being that he was still inside Piper’s pussy, Percy wanted nothing more than do exactly what she was asking. Besides, his first experience getting to feel her warmth inside, as her soft tight walls loving and tenderly squeezing every inches of him, her pussy embracing him with welcoming wetness and her translucent juice, everything about her heavenly fuckable body was just too good to be true. If it wasn’t for her need to take a break now, Percy would have continued fucking her hard until she eventually begged for one. 

“Come on Percy, don’t keep me waiting.” Piper said while squirming against his body with a teasing smirk, “Fuck me.”

Having her legs still wrap around him, Percy knew he couldn’t really escape even if he wanted to, and he definitely didn’t want to. It was so easy to succumb to his desire when the naughty look she was giving him only made him insanely lustful, and at the same time he couldn’t help but smiled as he admired the work he put on the slutty Aphrodite babe; a job very well done indeed. Getting Piper to cum so fast only made his rock hard cock throbbed even faster deep in her core, and before he knew it he felt a primal instinct, a strong need urging him keep going so he could lose himself to pleasure too. After all, it was getting a little uncomfortable just staying buried inside her still spasming pussy without fucking her yet again.

As much as he would like to hammer her cunt right away, Percy knew he made a promise to a certain blond babe beside him. He knew she was watching and waiting with almost zero patients, but since Piper gave him no chance to pull away, Percy gave her a slight apologetic look. Expecting a whining and whimpering response, Percy was surprised when Annabeth instead told him the exact opposite. The perverse and misbehaving smile on her face only made him feel like the luckiest demigod alive, as cheesy as it sounded.

“Go ahead, Percy…” Annabeth cooed with a pert and lively smile, “You might as well finish off my slutty best friend first. She needed to be fucked like the dirty bitch she is, so go crazy and make her beg for you to stop.”

Piper scoffed when Annabeth called her slutty, though in her current position, wrapping her boyfriend in her arms with his big dick sheathed inside her warm pussy, she couldn’t really deny that the Athenian daughter wasn’t right about it. Doing her best to defend her current situation and at least retain some of her pride, Piper tried to get back at her best friend, “You are a dirty slut too, Annabeth…”

Annabeth laughed in a teasing manner, “Yeah, okay… said by someone who is more than happy to be cheating with my boyfriend and spreading her legs wide like that, Piper.”

Piper blushed without another word. She knew she couldn’t really quip back at her best friend after that pathetic attempt to tease her, and she definitely couldn’t deny Annabeth’s remarks either because her display right now wasn’t helping her case at all. Giving Annabeth a soft pout, she made a cheeky grin and made sure Annabeth knew she was annoyed at her, though deep down she knew she was also happy enough to not be too mad at her best friend.

“Shut up, princess.” Piper smiled with that lazy looking eyes before resorting to a strategy called _‘Fuck off’_.

In the end, all was forgotten when she felt a short bursting movements with Percy drawing his cock in and out in a gentle teasing manner. She moaned immediately, writhing underneath him and hungrily begging for more. She heard a chuckled coming from the son of Poseidon, and looking up she saw a smug smirk on his face. Despite the temptation of wanting to smack him hard, Piper couldn’t help but sucked in her lips, rolling her head back on their pillow before her hands gripped the bed sheets in an arm tensing, rigid manner and her upper body instinctively arched, pushing her perky ample chest prominently at Percy’s face.

Now irritated with the slow and languid thrusts, Piper gave Percy an annoyed and displeased looking eyes before demanding with her voice raised, “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

In response, she was more than delighted when Percy got the message before he ran his hips in and out of her tight walls, his throbbing hard cock repeatedly stretching her faster and deeper and gaining tremendous momentum. Suddenly, Percy leaned down next to her left ear and whispered in a deep and mind-seducing hoarse voice, making her already wet pussy dripping and leaking, “I know, Pipes… you are so desperate for me to fuck you, to make you cum since Jason had never gotten you close.”

Piper was in heaven, rolling her eyes to the back of her head, “Oh fuck— y-yes!”

“Don’t worry. I am going to keep fucking you and Annabeth all night tonight, neither one of you is going to remember your name when you wake up tomorrow…” Percy said in a soft and exciting tone, moving away from the traditional missionary sex before he straighten up, kneeling on his knees while lifting her butt slightly off the bed so he could keep going and plowing her pussy without any difficulty.

Before Piper even have time to prepare herself for the upcoming assault, her whole body was sent into many joyful tingles, jolting her senses in a sudden electric shocks. His cock already doing a fantastic job as it pumped into her tight pussy harder and harder. With Percy doing all the heavy-lifting work, Piper wanted to do something too, to move in sync with his thrust and buck her hips towards his. Yet with her butt lifted on the bed, and the fact that Percy had took his her spread legs by the ankles and move them further apart, she wasn’t able to do much of anything except to take his wild merciless thrusts and praying that she would at least come out of this threesome still able to walk.

In the meantime, Annabeth was watching the scene unfold with a mischievous smiled before reassuring her boyfriend with the naughtiest cute smirk, “I told you babe… She wants it rough. Mmm, I want you to fuck her really hard Percy, just make sure you save enough for me too.”

With Annabeth’s permission, Percy nodded eagerly before going back to town on treating Piper to as many orgasm as he could get from her, and he intent to make her cum so much she would be completely overwhelm with pleasure, hopefully knocked out unconscious. Picking up speed and fucking her even faster, Percy was once again enjoying the tightness of Piper Mclean while his girlfriend was on the sideline cheering him on.

“Fuck yeah! You like that, didn’t you Pipes— you like my cock burying deep inside you and fucking you over and over again, right? Ohh your slutty pussy feels great!” Percy moaned loudly, not holding anything back from making Piper and ultimately himself drown in pleasure and ecstasy.

In just a few minutes after he began to thrust, Piper was surprised that she was already crying out instead of moaning her ass off, “Oh My Fucking Gods… Mmm, holy shit! P-Percy!”

Already cumming, Piper wasn’t surprise when her pussy was spasming around his growing shaft and did her best to just enjoy her orgasm. The continuous fucking made it difficult to fully revel in it though since she could sense another build-up quickly surging through her core, her body reacting to Percy’s uncontrollable thrusts in a way that almost felt like an impossible uninterrupted back to back orgasms.

“O-Oh Per-cy….” Piper said his name in a broken manner.

Weak and frail from the relentless fucking like he promised her, Piper moaned softly as her mind was hazy at best and totally mindless at worse. All she could do was lay there and take it all like a good little slut, and as fun and exhilarating as it was to be finally fuck like this, to cum with wild abandon, Piper was getting a little too overwhelm and sensitive to all the wonderful senses Percy was giving her.

“Yeah, that’s it Pipes— fuck my boyfriend like the naughty girl you are! Hmm, you are such a bad girl, coming over here, seducing my boyfriend and opening up her legs for him like this… I bet Jason could hear you screaming now, Pipes… and you don’t even want to stop- you are such a dirty and slutty cheater, girl…” Annabeth said, intentionally spurring up Piper’s arousal to get her closer to her final big orgasm.

Watching them fuck in front of her, Annabeth was nothing but a pool of arouse, as evident by her soaked and wet panties that she could no longer ignore anymore. Her eyes were kept on Percy, not surprised by how horny she was getting seeing his dick that was only meant for her buried in someone else’s pussy. It made her hot that she was sharing her boyfriend, and with Piper no less which only made the situation even hotter for her. The best thing was that fact that they were all friends, which took away any awkwardness of a first time threesome.

“Ugh- Piper is so tight around me, wise girl…” Percy moaned, looking at her with those incredibly satisfied expression, “S-She is cumming- almost constantly!”

Annabeth smiled back with those _you better not stop fucking her_ eyes, “Oh I know… Give it to her good, seaweed brain.”

At the same time, Piper could only moan to her hearts content because she was in too much pleasure to even speak. Annabeth smirked at the sight of Piper phasing in and out of agony and pleasure, her many orgasms bringing her the absolute mind-numbing ecstasy for one second and then the next second she was squirming her body to get a handle of another build-up. Just watching it unfold, it made her glad that Piper was finally getting what she deserved, even if it wasn’t from her boyfriend Jason.

“I like watching you fuck my best friend and making her cum so much, babe…” Annabeth said, giving Percy an even more agonizing turn on.

Not making a habit to ignore the pool of wetness soaking her panties, Annabeth shifted on the bed until she was sitting on her butt leaning back, pushing her toned creamy legs apart before her right hands began to sneak down to her panties cladded pussy to rub herself off.

“Mmm! Watching you two fuck while masturbating is so fun…” Annabeth whimpered, drawing attention from Piper and Percy himself.

In response, Piper said with a slurred mumble, “S-Slut...”

Annabeth saw the dirtiest look on Piper after she tilted her head sideways on their pillow to give her a half delighted, half fuck-over expression, smirking smugly at her with that superior demeanor and finally getting a wordless quip back for calling her a slut. Not even a second later, the hard thrusts from Percy made Piper wordlessly moan and soon enough she was forced back into being a slut. Annabeth giggled at her best friend’s gasping and pouting cute look, not surprised that Piper couldn’t handle Percy’s animalistic humping now that he was really horny and turned on. Even she needed some time to get used to the way Percy fucked her when they first start having sex. Percy could really lose himself to the satisfying pleasure of her pussy, and it took her a while to really get a handle on his big cock and his assertive and dominant nature, just like his Godly heritage and his relationship with the sea. 

“I know, Pipes… I am such a naughty slut like you.” Annabeth conceded, not wanting to be ashamed of admitting that she was as much an improper and indecent girl like Piper Mclean herself.

In the meantime, Annabeth saw Percy looking back between her and Piper with a thirsty and yearning gaze. It was such a turned on look that Annabeth knew he was at his limit after fucking Piper for the last twenty minutes now.

“Piper! I am- gonna cu-cum... soon…” Percy moaned in an inarticulate mumble.

Annabeth smiled at the face Percy was making before rubbing her slit even faster, hoping that she could cum along with Percy and Piper when they finally hit their orgasms together. Watching as Percy was staring at Piper with that _I am about to cum so hard_ expression, Annabeth knew it was going end in just a few more crazy thrusts. Digging in short burst and as deep as he could, her experiences with Percy easily told her that Percy was ready to cum, and he wanted to cum inside her too. 

Piper eagerly moaned back, “Ooohh me too! I can feel it— coming…”

As much as Annabeth would like to cum with them, she knew masturbating wasn’t going to get her anywhere there just yet, and since they were so close Annabeth smirked and decided to make theirs even better. Shifting off her butt again, Annabeth scooched over to the couple enjoying each other’s bodies with utmost urgency. They didn’t even noticed her presence as they were too busy getting a handle on their upcoming orgasms to care. Annabeth smirked, taking a look at Piper’s tense and rigid toned body and saw two openings for her to work on, and without warning, Annabeth sneakily took the initiative and made her best friend screamed in complete ecstasy. 

“Oh! Oh no... A-Annabeth! Ahh… I am- I am going to cum- if you keep- ugh… k-keep doing that! Oh My Fucking God!” Piper cried out as her build-up intensified.

In the meantime, Piper was just trying her best to not lose her mind when she eventually cum with Percy. It was only now that she was really beginning to understand why Annabeth would be screaming her head off every single damn night. If Percy was her boyfriend and they fucked wildly like this all the time, she would no doubt be screaming just as loudly as Annabeth did, and not for the lack of trying either. It was no wonder why Annabeth was always so happy when she was around Percy. This dick was definitely bringing Annabeth so much pleasure that she just automatically turned into a smiling mush being with him all the time.

_Actually, this explains a lot…_

“Wise girl…” Percy hissed at his girlfriend while drawing repeatedly over her tight wet pussy with even faster strokes and shorter thrusts, “You are going to make me cum…”

Not at all aware that Annabeth had sneak over to them fucking over the last stretch, Piper couldn’t help but rolled her eyes to the back of her head while her whole body spasm beyond her control. The fact that Annabeth was being a sneak bitch and without warning took off her beige color lacy bra, exposing her boobs in the open to squeeze them roughly, all the while making use of her other hand by sneaking over to her pussy and slowly and gently tease her clit, then pushing her slits further apart for Percy to fuck with wild abandon; it all made certain that she was about to cum like crazy in just a few more violent thrusts from the boy up top.

Screaming for mercy yet wanting it nevertheless, Piper was only making mindless mumbles while Annabeth and especially Percy was working their best to bring her to a place she hadn’t visited in such a long time. Getting a glimpse of it when all she could see was blink white, Piper did her best to brace for the inevitableness of her body and mind being totally numb afterward.

“Just cum Pipes… cum all over my boyfriend and make him cum all over you too.” Annabeth told her in a soft heavenly voice while literally bringing her blank and hazy mind to a halt with her fingers.

“I- I am going- to- cum…” Piper said in a broken incoherent voice.

Piper whimpered when her sensitive and numb body took control over her entire being, where pleasure was the only thing she could feel. Her innate and primal mindset made her repeated her broken words in a spontaneous urge to let the mind-blowing feeling consumed her, “I- I am going to cum…”

Before long, Percy was groaning above her. He began to thrust faster, harder, and drawing in and out with only a few inches each time, his cock staying buried inside her no matter the cost. Piper felt him grow bigger inside her with his own inevitability, and just that little stretch was enough to make her finally cum violently. It was the best feeling she had felt in a while, and it brought her to her knees, figuratively, shattering every part of her body with mindless carnal pleasure. Throwing her head back on the soft pillow, Piper’s eyes rolled back on their own before a wordless groan escaped into the moist and humid air around them. Her viscous creamy juice pushing through his cock and flowing out of her pussy in a bunch of small streams. Her inner thighs were anything but wet with her translucent sticky cum, and Piper wasn’t even done cumming just yet.

“Oh Fuck…” Piper moaned with shaky breath.

Meanwhile, Percy was still fucking her through her orgasms and bringing it into a prolong state even though she was pretty much done, physically and mentally. Having his cock invade her already cumming pussy with furious strokes, it unexpectedly brought her another orgasm just as good as the last one. Her body tensed, his pumping cock still driving her to the peak until Percy grunted rather loudly before taking the entire shaft out of her pussy. Once he was out, he came almost immediately and his cum began splattering all over her pussy lips, as well as shooting it everywhere on top of her sweet peach and on her toned and flat tummy.

“Fuck yeah!” Percy shouted like any arouse male would when they reached orgasm.

After reaching her orgasmic heaven for a few minutes, Piper was finally settled back on Percy’s and Annabeth’s bed inside their cabin. Her mind was reeling from being expose to a whole new level of fucking, and she was not even close to being recovered from it. With Annabeth still teasing her pussy but leaving her perky mounds alone, Piper moaned softly at the stimulation and whispered in a sweet and smooth voice, “Oooh Annabeth…”

Released from her frustration, Piper was feeling so much more relaxed and she was relieved that she could finally stop holding that breath now. Having such a powerful orgasm as she had just experienced, Piper had no doubt that she would be satisfy for at least a while before she would need to be pleasure like that again.

“Mmm,” Annabeth moaned above her, “You just came so hard, didn’t you Pipes?”

Piper nodded shamelessly without worrying about all the consequences later on. Even at the beginning before she agreed and join them on this threesome adventure, all Piper wanted was to sort out her frustration problem with Jason. Whenever they had sex, he would bring her close to orgasm each night but then kept denying her the release she sought after when he let himself go too quickly for her to satisfy herself too. Spending tonight in Percy’s and Annabeth’s cabin instead, Piper’s relief was only amplified when all the previous build-up was released, letting her feel relax and her satisfaction quench for good. In a certain strange way, Piper was already getting hook on the idea that she might rather spend her nights here instead of over at Jason’s cabin. But then this thoughts came with its own dilemma since Jason would definitely question her the reason why. The son of Zeus might not have the biggest brain, but he was certainly not dumb enough to not know what she might be doing here instead.

All of a sudden, Piper felt a pinch on her clit as Annabeth brought an abrupt shriek from her dry and raspy throat, “Ooh! Oh God- s-stop! I am still— so sensitive…” Piper squealed afterward, doing her best to fumble Annabeth’s eager fingers away from her soft clit.

Keeping her at the stage where her senses were all heighten and sensitive, Piper was glad that Annabeth was nice enough to stop eventually. Her clit was left alone, and the only thing that was still keeping her pleasure flowing was Percy’s warn and sticky cum dripping everywhere on her pussy.

“You have the cutest and dreamiest look on your face, Pipes…” Annabeth giggled when she finally pulled her hand away from her pussy, “Did my boyfriend really fucked you that good?”

Piper was so please and content with the way things had gone tonight that she couldn’t help but want to make fun on Annabeth out of a playful instinct. But before she could quip back at the daughter of Athena, Percy snickered and said instead, “Pssh… you have that same look on your face after I fucked you hard, babe— every time too.”

Annabeth blushed hard, not realizing that Percy was interrupting her tease with Piper and now got tease by her sweet boyfriend instead. Chewing her lower lips, Annabeth tried not to smile at what Percy said, which were completely true. In response to her reaction, Annabeth saw Piper burst out laughing on their bed. She seemed really happy now, and Annabeth was willing to let that one slide. After all, she would be having that same glossy eyes and flushed cheeks just like Piper right now if Percy had fucked her instead.

“Shut up, seaweed brain.” Annabeth said, desperately hiding her smile which only made her much cuter and way more appealing, “You are impossible…”

Piper knew she was more than satisfied now. After a rough fuck from Percy, Piper knew she definitely needed some rest before she could keep going, and she was certain that she wanted this threesome to last as long as possible, fucking Percy and maybe even Annabeth when Percy was all but said and done with his strength.

“Mmm… so much of your cum on my pussy, Percy.” Piper giggled, bringing the son of Poseidon’s attention back on her.

Now that Percy was done with her, he plopped backward and sat on the heels of his feet. He also had a satisfying look on his face, but who wouldn’t after cumming so hard. More than a few strings were splattered on her lower bottom, and judging by how much it’s dripping down there Piper guessed that Percy had probably let go of about eight huge ropes of cum, shooing out in heaps and making her look messy like how she was now. Letting go of her toned legs already, Piper kept them spread apart so Percy could enjoy the sight of what he just did to her.

“I know, Pipes…” Percy said, doing his best to convey a ‘ _you just got nailed hard’_ expression.

Piper smiled gratefully, “I guess— t-thanks for making me cum… I needed that…”

Before Annabeth could object since she helped too, Piper gave her thanks as well, “You too, owl head…”

_Damn, that was really nice… exactly what I needed after many months of frustration with Jason._

Percy and Annabeth shared a look above her mostly limp body, and Piper could tell that they were having a silent couple talk with those loving and intimate eyes. Making her feel so jealous since Jason never really gets what she meant anytime, Piper was even more interested in the idea of breaking up her relationship with Jason and instead spend her days getting whatever she could from Percy and Annabeth, especially now since she basically gave a free pass for Percy to fuck her.

Piper smirked uncontrollably, despite wanting to express her thoughts but was feeling too scared to ask for it, “I wish you’d cum in my pussy though…”

Percy jolted as if he didn’t expect those words to come out of her mouth, “Wait, what?”   
The similar look was also on display with Annabeth, though her expression quickly soften and Piper knew that Annabeth had figured out why. After her realization, Annabeth had the dirtiest look that one could have, especially now since she was probably having many tingles about Percy, her own boyfriend, cumming inside another girl unprotected and bareback. Her face was blushing red, and Piper knew her best friend was already having wild thoughts about Percy making a messy creampie of her pussy. 

“You do remember that I am a daughter of Aphrodite, right Percy?” Piper explained for the blank expression on the dumbfounded son of Poseidon.

Percy blinked for a few seconds, but after he figured it out his eyes popped as soon as the light bulb popped too. Jaws dropped, Piper giggled at the news that Percy was now reeling in. At the same time, Annabeth had already recovered from the revelation and she was pretty excited judging by the dreamy and rosy cheeks.

“I can cum inside you?” Percy asked, waiting to do a double flip at her answer.

Piper giggled again, “What? You saying you don’t want to cum inside me?”

Percy immediately cheered with a fist in the air and looking like he’s just won a jackpot or something really valuable, which it wasn’t that far off from what he got. The naughtiness of cumming inside her while she was still technically in a relationship with Jason was probably all he could think about, and Piper bet Annabeth was feeling the same way.

“Hell yes!” Percy cheered to himself.

Oblivious to Percy’s pleasing imagination, Piper saw Annabeth was also having wild thoughts about letting Percy creampie her pussy on her own, “Mmm, I can’t wait for my boyfriend to cum inside you, Pipes… then I am going to make sure I will drink your slutty pussy dry.”

Piper was feeling so much arousal she unintentionally made herself really horny again. Now that her entire body was naked with nothing else staying on her, Piper smiled at the couple before looking straightly at the daughter of Athena and cooed, “Your turn, Annabeth…”


	8. The-Oh Fuck (Part V)

** The – Oh Fuck! (Part V) **

Watching as Annabeth chewed on her bottom lip, pulling on them as she stared back at him with that desperate and longing look, Percy lost it completely. His semi-erection was throbbing on its own and his ability to control his urges were barely holding him back from lunging for his girlfriend and pinning her down on their bed.

“Oh my god—” Percy mumbled in amazement without a hint of embarrassment of subtly, “Annabeth…”

To be honest, Percy didn’t know if there was a better sight that the one he was seeing right now. After satisfying Piper fully, Percy was now sitting on the heel of his feet in front of two hot girls who were on his bed ready to do whatever he wanted. On the one side, the daughter of Aphrodite was squirming her messy body so inviting on the bed while looking back at him with that unbelieve cute smirk. Her naughty expression and lazy pose just made her all the more desirable and appealing. It made him want to fuck her again, though he reminded himself that a certain blond hair girl was still waiting for her turn, and he wasn’t about to keep her waiting any longer.

“Mmm seaweed brain…” Annabeth cooed with her sexy yearning gaze after she noticed his drooling and mouth gaping stares, “You gonna fuck me now?”

On the other hand, Annabeth was smirking cutely at him while sitting with her legs behind her butt and her inner thighs press together. Having been waiting for him so patiently, it wasn’t hard to know what Annabeth wanted as it was obvious with how wet and soak her panties were. Admiring her in those innocent looking off-white bikini, along with Annabeth’s signature messy and wavy ponytail that he’d always love so much, Percy actually lost his sense of control this time around before he tackled his girlfriend, pinning her hands above her head and her entire body down on the bed.

“Ohh Percy!” Annabeth giggled underneath him while she was playfully struggling against his grasp.

Not wasting his time as he sucked on her tender and smooth neck, Percy couldn’t help but growl at her soft resistance. In response, Annabeth squirmed her thighs together, pushing them higher right underneath his soft erection and unintentionally rubbing him off. Percy growled even harder when Annabeth was doing it repeatedly on purpose, and Percy figured she was getting off of his semi-hard erection rubbing along the inside of her inner thighs.

“Two can play at that game, seaweed brain…” Annabeth whimpered below him in a soft voice.

Doing her best to rub him off with her soft and tender thighs, Percy was getting so turned on and arouse he couldn’t help but buck his hips against her in an attempt to get himself at full mast and rock hard again. Despite the mocking laugh Annabeth made, Percy couldn’t be bother as he was more interested in the eventual fucking that he was about to give to her. Percy snickered, knowing that soon enough he would be the one making fun of her.

Percy growled louder as Annabeth’s thighs were all wet with his pre-cum, “You naughty girl.”

Annabeth didn’t stop rubbing him off, not that Percy would want her to stop since he was enjoying it _so much_. Wanting to do the same for his sweet girlfriend, Percy sneakily reached his right hand down until he could slip under her wet panties and tease her soaking slit with his fingers. That definitely got a reaction, as Annabeth jolted like a sudden shock of electricity ran through her entire body, leaving her tingling and daze.

“Mmm… F-Fuck!” Annabeth cursed.

Shaking a little bit, Annabeth wanted to be done with the foreplay so Percy could get to nailing her pussy for all its worth. Yet, she couldn’t stop herself from enjoying the tease that Percy was working her pussy towards, getting her horny and riled up about the impending fuck. It’s wasn’t like she could stop herself either, her sexy thighs instinctively rubbing Percy off to get him back to being as hard as he possibly could. Knowing it was useless to resist, Annabeth sighed heavenly before she let Percy play with her for a little bit more; sucking and chewing on her sweet spots while slipping his fingers just at the base of her opening, playing and teasing her entrance with his index and middle finger that’s bringing her breath to an almost gasping-for-air mode.

“P-Percy— Fuck me, please…” Annabeth pleaded soon enough.

Even though she was pleading nicely, Annabeth didn’t get what she wanted while Percy smirked smugly at her for begging to be fucked. The teasing continued, and Annabeth whimpered more when Percy made more room to play with her pussy by pushing her panties down her thighs, sliding them off her in a slow and sexy way. Annabeth naturally helped him, angling her legs higher so Percy wouldn’t have any problem sliding the rest of her wet underwear off her feet.

“You are so wet, wise girl…” Percy remarked about her soaked entrance, “Do you want me to do something about that?”

Pulling it down all the way, Percy left her panties alone even though it was still tangled up on her left ankles. Annabeth tried to wiggle it off, but when Percy suddenly kissed her throat while slipping one finger inside her, Annabeth briefly lost her mind and threw her head back from the slow pleasure. Her sexy panties be damn for all she cared.

“Mmm…” Annabeth moaned.

Even though it was satisfying and pleasantly delight to be treated like this, Annabeth wanted it way harder and rougher than Percy was currently making her feel. Pleading again, Annabeth asked for it in a whining puppy voice, “Please… fuck me—”

Annabeth felt his resistance crumpled, as he probably couldn’t wait to fuck her either. Regardless, he didn’t stop. He kept sucking on her sweet spots and running his fingers over her slit, occasionally rubbing over her clit too. The smile on his face while he teased her thoroughly was enough to make her want to do something about her confining predicament. Teasing her body as much as he could, Annabeth eventually couldn’t handle it anymore and had more than enough. She was too horny to care before she broke out of Percy’s grip, moving her arms from above her head to his shoulders and push Percy off her with everything she could muster. Looking at him with lust, Annabeth didn’t leave enough time for her seaweed brain to wonder why before she tackled him back on the bed, pushing him down before climbing above him to straddle his hips.

“Whoa— I guess someone’s horny…” Percy said with a chuckle.

Annabeth didn’t waste her time. Once she got Percy laying down, she gave him an amusing pointed look and grinded her bare pussy lips over the bottom of his shaft. It immediately set fire through her body and she couldn’t control the way her pussy was leaking so much juice. Settling her hands over his upper body, Annabeth took the opportunity to feel Percy up, running her fingers over his familiar chest, down to his toned abdomen, then back up to his ribs area before giving him a small smile.

Annabeth smirked back naughtily, “You would make any girl horny, seaweed brain.”

Percy groaned, bucking his hips against her tender and soft bottom as she began rubbing him off.

“I mean, you got Piper dropping her panties for you like _that_ …” Annabeth giggled, snapping her fingers as she finished, “I don’t think any girl would not be horny when they are alone in the same room with you, babe…”

Percy groaned more, struggling to bring his already rock hard cock some pleasure since Annabeth was the one in control now and she was not letting him out of her cowgirl grasp. It wasn’t like he could complain anyway. The sight of her sitting on top of his hard dick was always mesmerizing for him. Her blond ponytail was always threatening to fall off her rubber ties, with a few strands over either side of her face which only made her cuter. Staring at her chest, Percy saw her laced bra that he hadn’t taken off yet, and now he had a strong urge to help his girlfriend be completely naked above him.

“Ugh… A-Annabeth…” Percy groaned suddenly when Annabeth reached behind her and without warning teasing his balls, “Oh God…”

Annabeth made a small mocking laugh, “Mmm, you are making me so horny… I am going to make sure to keep teasing you and to keep you hard for the rest of tonight so you can keep fucking me and Piper until we lose our minds, okay Percy?”

In response, Percy grunted and grab her hips in an attempt to make her budge for him. Annabeth smiled with that naughty and disapproving look, pushing on his chest harder to prevent him from doing much of anything.

“No, Percy… Let me ride you…” Annabeth said with authority.

Only after Percy finally relent and relax underneath her did Annabeth lifted her hips only slight to angle the tip of his cock at her pussy. Leaning over so she could get a better angle, Annabeth gave Percy a lazy and inviting stare before reaching for his really wet and really hard shaft.

“Mmm, someone’s excited…” Annabeth teased, gripping him and pointing it at her soaked folds.

Percy couldn’t speak, nor did Annabeth expected him too. Rubbing him at her entrance for a few seconds while rubbing her upper body against him, Annabeth smirked at the agonizing look on her seaweed brain’s face before finally relenting and giving him what he wanted. Slipping the tip inside her, Annabeth moaned first followed with a muffled groan from Percy underneath him.

“Ooohh…” Annabeth moaned softly as she lowered herself to slowly take him in, “Mmm… finally!”

Percy’s cock was stretching her out really nicely. It penetrated inside her warmth core deeper and deeper, forcing her tight walls open up and accommodate his girthy length. The familiar feeling struck her, and soon enough she had taken him all in with the tip of his tender cock head rubbing up at her womb in the best way possible. She moaned, pushing herself back and straighten up.

“So deep…” Annabeth said with her voice faltering, “I can never get used to you being so deep inside me…”

Sitting on him instead of laying on his body, Annabeth didn’t really wait for Percy’s permission before she made an attempt to leisurely grind back and forth. Doing him slowly to her teasing enjoyment, his cock began to throb while it was rubbing up and down her squeezing pussy. The little uncontrollable twitching within her made it so hard to resist biting on her lips in delight.

“Be a good boy and let me cum with your cock, Percy…” Annabeth moaned in a wordless cry as she set up some ground rules, “If you let me cum, then I’ll let you do anything you want to me afterward.”

Despite the unfairness of her getting to cum all by herself, Percy didn’t really want to ruin his chance to do whatever he wanted to do with Annabeth. Resisting his urge to just hold her down and fuck her hard and fast, Percy did his best to not rush in a hurry but to also keep his throbbing cock from blowing up too fast and cumming prematurely. 

All of a sudden, a different and distinctive moan brought his attention away from Annabeth’s demigoddess figure to another tanner demigoddess’s figure. She was smiling at the sight of him being trapped in place, and that lip twirling look was enough to make him groan softly and smirk back.

“Mmm… let me help distract you, Percy.” Piper said in a slurred manner and wanting to rejoin the threesome, “You would like that, won’t you?”

Percy looked over to his side, expecting Piper to still be a little fuck over but instead saw her mostly recovered and she was rubbing her pussy covered with his cum, drawing the thick and sticky fluid between her fingers. Not surprisingly, Piper pulled her hand away when she had enough and lick his tasty treat afterward.

“Mmm… you taste wonderful.” Piper cooed as she swallowed his creaminess.

Instead of helping him, Piper unknowing gave Percy an even harder time to keep himself distracted from Annabeth’s slow riding. Piper smirked and giggled openly, not ashamed to laugh at the son of Poseidon for not being able to handle his own girlfriend’s slow tease.

“Here…” Piper slurred before shifting off her laying down position and crawl over to the couple.

Letting Annabeth do her own thing, Piper focused on Percy and tried to help him keep control over his orgasm. The groaning expression told her that he was having a tough time, so Piper didn’t even resist before leaning over the son of Poseidon laying down and kiss him fully. Now in a somewhat doggystyle pose and she was leaning over him diagonally, Piper didn’t hold anything back. She bit on his lower lip, pulling on it while her hands went over his strong chest and toned abs to tease and distract the living hell out of him.

“Mmm, you like that?” Piper asked, already knowing the answer when Percy responded so well.

Percy was glad that Piper was here to distract him. A threesome was so much better than just regular sex with Annabeth like always, and having it now was everything he had even dreamed about. Percy knew if Piper wasn’t here kissing him and sharing her wet tongue with his, he probably wouldn’t last very long being inside Annabeth while she rode him slowly. He was always a sucker when it comes to edging, and even though he’d practice a lot with his sexy girlfriend, Percy had a thing for her teasing manner and he could never really hold back no matter how hard he tried. The many times that he was successful, it was only because she was blowing him. Being engulfed and squeezed with her tight pussy was a totally different experience, and he knew he definitely wouldn’t be as successful no matter how many times he practice or how hard he tried. In the end, Percy was ultimately thankful that Piper saw him struggling so quickly and decided to help distract his fast-approaching orgasm.

“Come here…” Percy said as he brought Piper’s body a little more on top of him.

Piper immediately giggled in response, “You naughty boy… already got your girlfriend riding you and you are already looking for more!”

“What can I say? You being sexy really isn’t helping me at all…” Percy quipped back, kissing her back with deeper passion only to throw his head back all of a sudden, “Oooh Fuck- A-Annabeth-eth…”

Getting even more turned on, Percy felt Annabeth grounded her hips up and down in short strokes which only meant that she was about to cum her first time tonight. Instead of grinding back and forth, Percy now had to deal with the pleasure of her pussy convulsing around his sensitive ridges and small veins, pressuring his cock in such a sexy manner that it brought him closer to orgasm despite Piper’s help and his own willpower. The hip thrusting wasn’t alleviating the pain of holding his orgasm back either.

“Fuck! Baby… I am going to cum!” Annabeth squealed as she drowned herself in the depths of her ecstasy, “Oh Fuck me… Fuck m-mee— Mmmm!”

Annabeth couldn’t help but found herself cumming already. It definitely had something to do with Piper leaning over Percy right in front of her, kissing her seaweed brain with just deep passion and sucking on his face like she wasn’t even here. It made her so hot to see Jason’s girlfriend engaging with her own boyfriend without an ounce of shame, and that alone made her feel even more strongly about the idea in her head. It was only an idea before, but now Annabeth found herself unable to stop liking it.

“Ohh Annabeth…” Percy groaned, barely surviving the tightness of her pussy squeezing him with her uncontrollable spasming.

Mimicking the same satisfying expression on her boyfriend, Annabeth sighed heavenly before she felt her arms falter a bit in supporting herself on his chest. Having a silly smile on her face, Annabeth had no doubt that Percy was finding her cum-over expression as sexy as the many times he made her cum before it. Biting on her lower lip, Annabeth gave Percy a small thank you smile.

“You are the best, Percy…” Annabeth said with an exquisite and graceful voice.

Piper pulled away from Percy before mimicking her with a gleeful voice as well, “Yep! You are the best!”

Laughing and giggling at how fast they had submitted to the son of Poseidon, Annabeth gave Piper and suggestive and knowing look and wondered if the daughter of Aphrodite got what she was saying. In a few seconds, Piper smirked back at her before moving away from Percy. She shifted until she was sitting on her heels before giving Annabeth an _‘all good’_ confirmation. Piper then mouthed _‘Don’t worry, I got what you meant’_ back at her and erase all her doubt about Piper not getting her full meaning. As a result, Annabeth was now more than happy to let Percy do whatever he wanted with her, and it wasn’t much a surprise to what Percy ultimately wanted.

“Ugh wise girl? Can I fuck you hard now?” Percy asked, a little impatient to get started on the rough fucking, “I can’t- hold on much… l-longer…”

Annabeth snickered in despair. No matter how much she would like to torture her boyfriend a little longer, she did promise him his reward and she wasn’t about to go back on her words. Giving up on satisfying herself more with the slow fuck, she gave a groaning Percy a slow and giggling smile, “Mmm, since you were such a good boy and you made me cum so hard…”

Lifting her butt slight and grounding it back down to take his length again, Annabeth said with her most enticing and amusing voice ever while looking down at his struggling expression with that naughtiness and tantalizing seductive gaze, “Go ahead, Percy, fuck me however you want… I know you want to—”

Just like that, Annabeth completely broke her boyfriend as he began to furiously thrust with wild abandon to satisfy his own needs. Despite that, Annabeth was already feeling another build-up rising in her core and his fucking brought another wave of pleasure.

“Oh Yes! Mmm, that’s it… Fuck me right there babe!” Annabeth cried out as her neediness overtake her entire body.

Letting him go crazy, she quickly giggled and squealed at the suddenness of her pussy being stretched so fast. The rapid strokes repeatedly made her bounced atop of him, and Annabeth loved it. The noise it made when his hips bucked upward to smack hers were pure erotic, not to mention that her juice was making sexy squelching sounds whenever Percy’s cock drilled into her… Annabeth’s mind was going blank as Percy’s cock brought pleasure to every part of her body.

“You are going to make me cum, babe! Ooohh I am close…” Annabeth squealed out.

At first she was the one riding him and making herself cum on his cock, now Percy was the one taking her for a ride and making her cum instead. Doing everything she could to keep herself and her senses awake, Annabeth didn’t want to be knock out in the middle of his fucking and missed out on all the mindless pleasures.

“Wow Annabeth…” Piper suddenly spoked beside her.

Annabeth turned her attention briefly to Piper, who was just sitting on her heels and looking at her in an awe-struck expression from being fucked cowgirl style with her boyfriend. She quickly shot her best friend a guilty yet shameless look, and in response Piper smiled back at her with jealousy.

“Now I know why some guys have such a crush on you, Annabeth…” Piper said with a small giggle, “I mean, you are such a different person when you have sex… like a slutty princess.”

Annabeth smirked, “Mmm, that’s because I like being a slutty princess for my boyfriend, Pipes…”

Piper smiled back with a rolling-her-eyes disbelief kind of expression, which only made her smirk wider.

“Oh God! You are getting so tight babe… Ugh so warm and wet inside you…” Percy moaned underneath.

Hearing the satisfaction on Percy, Annabeth smirked and continue letting him do whatever he pleased with her body. The fucking kept going, even after she thought on a few occasion that he might actually cum. He didn’t. Instead, he kept plowing her from underneath like there was no stopping him. Squealing constantly, Annabeth was getting really close to cumming again.

“Oh Fuck! Oh fuck me… your cock feels so good going in and out of me— Mmmm, Per-Percy! I am going to cum! I am going to cum so badly!” Annabeth shouted, absolutely losing her mind over this newfound roughness from her boyfriend that she had never experienced yet.

It was already proving too much for her, and soon Annabeth’s body was all tingling and weak. She knew Percy could tell from her spasming tightness that she was about to cum uncontrollably, but he didn’t care at all as evident by his blurring hip movements. Before she knew it, Annabeth was trembling from a small orgasm and she couldn’t hold herself up with her arms anymore. Rolling her eyes over, Annabeth collapsed onto of Percy while he kept fucking her senselessly through it. Her lower body was trembling more than ever, especially since her sensitive pussy was still being hammered through causing her to reach a place better than heaven. Laying on Percy, Annabeth was completely breathless.

“Yeah! That’s what you get for not letting me fuck you earlier, wise girl!” Percy said with a heated voice and a thoroughly turned on expression.

Groaning, Percy reluctantly slowed down a little bit to let Annabeth catch her breath. In the meantime, he was smirking with a proud and happy smiled after making his wise girl cum all over him like it was the end of the world. If there was one thing he enjoyed the most about being Annabeth’s boyfriend, it was to make her cum like she was losing her mind and making her scream in an uninhibited manner. That naughty look she made while cumming on his cock was the hottest sight that Percy would never get tired of, especially since he knew Annabeth was such an elegant, proud, nice and innocent girl on the surface. Seeing her now with her dirty and sexy inhibition completely down was the best thing that Percy could have felt. The way she was laying on top of him in a limp and legs-shaking manner gave it all away, and he knew he did a good job fucking her to orgasm, _again…_

“You like that, didn’t you slutty owl?” Percy asked, now pushing in and out of her pussy in slow and smooth strokes, “Your pussy is so wet around me…”

Percy gave Annabeth the time to begin recovering with a few short gasping breath as she tried to regain control over her arms and legs. At the same time, Percy suddenly noticed that her bra was still clasp around her shoulders and back, and since she was still reeling from her trembling frail body Percy smirked and took advantage of her vulnerable figure immediately. Reaching around to her back, Percy expertly unhook the lacy bra and pull them away from her back. All that’s left was her shoulder straps so Percy tugged on them only to realize that her arms were preventing him from taking it off her completely. Luckily for him, Annabeth was finally able to lift herself up slightly so he took his chance and flung the sexy bra away from her ample chest. With her slowly straighten up until she was sitting back on his cock again, Percy took the perfect opportunity to admire her perfectly soft mound and perky goodness that he was very familiar and loved so much. Annabeth’s sizable tits were big in just the right amount, not overly huge and not too small either. Her nipples were already hard and protruding, though after fucking her through an orgasm it was only expected. Now looking at his divine demigoddess girlfriend sitting on top of him with that naughty smirk, it made him drool at the mouth-watering sight and his cock unconsciously throbbed much harder inside her tight pussy.

“Mmm… that was so good.” Annabeth cooed in her adorable puppy voice.

Percy smirked as he was about to tell her how sexy she looked cumming over his cock like that when all of a sudden he began to strain. Sucking in a deep breath, Percy was quick to struggle after Annabeth purposefully squeezing his already raging hard shaft in her even tighter pussy, “Ugh… you dirty fucking slut!”

Annabeth grinned mischievously, “You didn’t cum inside me, Percy… Let me help with that.”

With no warning whatsoever, Annabeth began to ride her seaweed brain as fast as she could so when he couldn’t take it anymore she could feel his cum spewing inside her uncontrollably. Keeping the same lazy grin on her face, Annabeth looked down at Percy’s struggling and straining figure and giggled with no remorse about taking it easy for him. After all, she’d promise him that when they first gotten together officially.

“Mmm… are you going to cum baby?” Annabeth gasped, riding his cock with even more vigor, “I want to feel your thick and creamy loads shooting deep inside me…”

Annabeth was so pleased with how Percy had fucked her to her first orgasm. Sure, it was nothing like the last few times where he came along with her and they exploded over each other in bliss. However, it was her first orgasm during her first threesome with Piper, and the way Percy kept at it while her pussy was spasming, her whole body quivering in pleasure… It was tremendously wonderful regardless.

“Ann-Annabeth— I- I am… fuck!” Percy cried out with agonizing pleasure and pain.

Despite making Percy suffer, Annabeth wasn’t going to stop now. She could tell Percy was close to cumming, and the way his engorged cock was already making her feel another mind-numbing wave crashing her away, building her up for another big orgasm was more than enough to make her keep going. Grounding her hips desperately for Percy to cum inside her, Annabeth cried out when he took control and brought her upper body back down against his. Now he was holding her down and fucking her without mercy nor any control of himself. The moment her naked body rubbed against Percy’s in a heated and intimate frenzy, Annabeth felt as if her fast approaching orgasm was hitting her already.

“Per-PERCY!” Annabeth screamed into his neck while being pounded into repeatedly.

Fucking her like this, Percy could only make grunting noise as he went beyond what Annabeth thought was even possible. Her pussy was burning in heat, and she was already lost in a mindless storm of incredible pleasure. Losing herself so much, it was such a surprise she even heard a few sudden whimpers coming from the Aphrodite daughter besides them as she watched the two of them fuck with wild abandoned. Titling her head sideways on Percy’s shoulder, Annabeth saw a wild and envious look from her best friend. She tried to smirk with that racy look, but in the end she failed miserably since Percy’s irregular thrust was making her mind all mushy and doing anything besides moaning was impossible.

“Oh my fucking god, you two…” Piper said in a breathless tone of voice.

As much as she enjoyed being plowed like a whore with Percy’s cock, Annabeth was ultimately still a daughter of Athena, and her usually prideful and elegant self was desperately wanting to hide from the impossible shame of being a total sex-toy for her boyfriend’s pleasure, now especially since Piper was here to witness all her sluttiest and smuttiest moments. Nudging her head back inside the nook of Percy’s shoulder, Annabeth could only cried out in nothing but pure joy and delight.

“You two are so fucking cute fucking each other... Oh damn it… Cum inside her, Percy… cum all over your slutty princess.” Piper slurred with a tempting voice, “Cum inside your girlfriend so I can get the next dip… okay? Mmm please…”

If it wasn’t for her situation of being a total fuck-toy for Percy, Annabeth would have laughed at Piper’s attempt to get Percy to fuck her again. Now knowing that Piper was still besides her as she rode Percy to heaven and vice versa, Annabeth gave a dirty look at her best friend and titled her head slight toward the end of her backside. Giving her a smile back with that juicy and naughty look, Annabeth saw Piper shifted without replying back to her except for a small giggle and a verbal confirmation.

“Sure Princess.” Piper giggled with a cheeky smile. 

The daughter of Aphrodite then got up from sitting on her feet, then she crawled over to where her spread butt cheeks were being stuffed and stretched full of Percy’s huge cock. Annabeth smirked once her best friend was kneeling over where her bend over pussy was being fuck again and again, waiting for her best friend to ultimately give Percy a heart attack whenever she decided to surprise him down there.

“Oh baby! Make me cum again… Oooh fuck! That’s it baby—fuck me right there!” Annabeth whimpered out dirty nothings next to Percy’s left ear, apart to also distract him from realizing where Piper had gone.

Percy responded with his arms holding her even tighter than before, “Fuck! I am going to cum!”

Hearing those magic words, Annabeth began to really pay attention to the way he was thrusting. At the moment, Percy was rutting her in a completely out-of-control, hips smacking hers faster and faster in an attempt to reach that ultimate pleasurable paradise. Laying on him and taking it all like the good little slut she was, Annabeth purposefully squeezed her pussy around his cock stroking over her warm and soft walls, which made him thrust as hard as he could instead of fucking her faster. Burying himself deep inside her instead of rapidly stretching out her pussy, Annabeth knew that Percy was passed the point of no return. Now all she needed was for him to finish up a few more deep strokes before he would be unloading his fertile and thick cum all over her pussy. The short burst of his bucking hips and the way that his tips was trying to reach the opening of her womb, Annabeth knew instantly that Percy was trying to give her the another best creampie experience she had ever felt in her life.

“Fuck! I am cumming!” Percy shouted with a deep sexy voice while he nutted.

Annabeth couldn’t help but moaned herself, “Mmm—”

Waiting for the moment his first spurt of cum would be shot out from his tip, Annabeth made an evil attempt to get him to cum much harder by grinding herself on top of him. The small movements of her pussy engulfing her boyfriend more and more was enough to make his cock throbbed so much, which immediately made him cum as hard as he possible could.

“Fuck yes!” Percy screamed and rolled his eyes, “Fuck— Oh my god!”

At the same time, Annabeth felt a warm breath on her backside and soon that warm breath turned into a wet and slimy tongue, licking up from Percy’s already sensitive balls and drawing it slowly upward toward the small bottom of Percy’s underside where he was exposed. Annabeth smirked immediately as Piper made Percy so arouse he was shuddering underneath her body in an attempt to keep himself at bay of the orgasmic ecstasy.

Giving Percy his surprise while cumming, it wasn’t such a shocker that he began to erupted like he had never erupted before, “Oh God! Piper— You are— Fucking hell!”

Piper’s tongue wasn’t done with them just yet, as the Aphrodite daughter began to repeat what she did and draw it over Percy’s balls again and again. Piper even made her moan when she gave her stretched pussy a few satisfying lick, intensifying her own orgasm over Percy’s cock.

“Mmm Pipes!” Annabeth moaned, not expecting to get tease down there as well.

Feeling even better when Piper teased her like that, Annabeth came so hard. Her pussy began to squeeze and contract around Percy without control, which only made him spill even more cum than he had ever done before. Not wanting Piper to have all the fun, Annabeth knew she need to keep her best friend’s teasing touch at bay or else she might actually get knock out on her first fucking. Doing her best to avoid that, Annabeth broke away from Percy’s hold and instead sit atop of him in the same position she was before; her hands on his strong chest, arms weakly holding her shivering body up while she sat semi-straight on his cumming cock. The change in angle made Percy groan, as his cock kept flaring inside her and it almost seemed like he was cumming nonstop. It was only well after half a minute that Percy was finally slowing down. At the same time, Annabeth’s change in position prevent Piper from teasing her pussy further except for Percy’s balls, which she was absolutely glad about. If Piper kept licking her pussy like that, Annabeth wouldn’t even know if she could survive for the rest of the night.

Gasping for air, Percy mumbled underneath her, “Damn…”

Looking dazed with glossy eyes, Annabeth was completely filled up with her boyfriend’s cum and full to the brim. More than a few huge spurts of thick and sticky ropes were shot out at the beginning, and now Percy was pumping the rest of his load while he gently stroking himself with her soft and warm snatch.

Annabeth purred with a soft puppy sound, “P-Percyyy…”

At the same time, her pussy couldn’t added anymore of his creamy goodness after half a minute, and the rest of his load being spilled inside her and her womb was forced out of her stretch pussy. Even though she wasn’t able to take more of his creampie, Annabeth cooed in satisfaction. The feeling never gets old, and the way Percy dug and buried his cock so deep inside her while he came was just absolutely amazing. There was something about how turned on Percy would be, pushing himself toward her womb and cumming to his delight that Annabeth liked so much. It’s almost like he wanted to get her pregnant even though he knew it won’t happen because of the magic potion. Getting off on that same feeling, the satisfaction she felt was already making her want more, and now that she had a deep creampie, Annabeth was eager for more fucking for the rest of the night and hoped that Percy would able to last until both her and Piper would be laying in a panting and heaping mess.

Of course, Annabeth did have a contingence plan if Percy couldn’t handle fucking two hot girls for the rest of the night. After all, she was a daughter of Athena and there was no way she wouldn’t plan for something as special as her first time threesome.

“Ooh seaweed brain…” Annabeth slurred when Percy finally stop spewing cum.

Her pussy was so full that it was hard to tell if Percy was done, but after that minute Annabeth just assumed he was since he wasn’t bucking his hips and he was laying underneath her body in a relaxed and satisfied expression. Tremendous glad that Percy was done creaming her up, Annabeth leaned down and kissed her seaweed brain fully to convey how happy she was taking another creampie from his wonderful cock.

“You just came so much inside me…” Annabeth said with a cheeky smile.

Lifting herself up despite still wanting to kiss him, Annabeth slowly slipped his cock out of her pussy before flipping herself over to lay beside her boyfriend. Still sort of catching her breath, Annabeth stared at the ceiling with dreamy eyes and her thoughts were running aimlessly all over the place. Trying to snuggle up with Percy, Annabeth was about to bring her body over when Percy grunted rather loudly. Annabeth titled her head to look up, and she wasn’t surprise when she saw Piper kneeling over where Percy’s semi-hard cock was twitching and trying to revive him back to full mast. Licking her boyfriend up, Annabeth just smirked and let her best friend continued.

“My turn, Percy…” Piper cooed with that pert and cute look, “And this time I want you to cum inside me like how you cum inside your girlfriend, okay seaweed brain?”

Annabeth didn’t even cared that Piper used her signature nickname for Percy since she was too happy and fucked over to care. She snuggled up on Percy’s arms, bringing herself closer to her boyfriend which only made it easier to him to get harder.

“Fuck! You horny girls are sluts…” Percy said in a teasing and taunting voice.

Annabeth quipped back with that naughty wink, “And you like us slutty, seaweed brain… Don’t lie.”

Percy laughed at himself, “You caught me, wise girl… Yeah, I like slutty girls the best!”

Piper giggled in the middle of their couple’s adorable and cute smack talk, though she was more interesting in working Percy up again so she could have his rough fuck next. Licking and slurping up the left-over cum on Percy’s shaft, Piper could taste a cocktail of Annabeth’s juice mixed with the already great tasting cum from Percy. Having their combination was really just icing on the cake, as she couldn’t stop licking Percy’s already growing hard shaft to drink up their delicious treat.

“Mmm! You two taste so good!” Piper said as she enjoyed the creamy whipped-cream flavor.

Annabeth immediately laughed at her own expense while Percy chuckled difficulty, though that’s only expected because she was licking and slurping at his cock and his tip again and again. Just watching as Percy got harder and harder, minute by minute while she gave him a blowjob, Piper was in between being shocked at the growing hardness but at the same time also not. After all, most girls knew from the sound that Annabeth makes every night— well, it’s not difficult to figure out that Percy could keep himself pretty hard throughout their love-making. Though seeing him in action now, Piper still couldn’t help but be shocked at the incredible strength and stamina that Percy possess. Then again, having two sexy girls all naked on his bed would no doubt give him some mental encouragement as well.

“Fuck— Pipes… I am- if you keep doing that, I’ll— ugh!” Percy sucked in a breath at the last minute.

Piper smirked before taunting the son of Poseidon, “You will what?”

Percy was at full mast now and he had a complete hard-on, though she wasn’t partly interested in that because the look Percy was giving her made her feel scared and turned-on at the same time; but mostly scared. Piper immediately regret her decision to taunt Percy since a demigod of sea, earthquakes, and storm was the last person you would want to tease and make fun of; especially when he was naked, his cock was hard, and sex was on the horizon. Now that she cross the line, Piper gave Percy an apologetic look and even took it upon herself to plead for mercy.

“Wait— I didn’t mean…” Piper began, but it was too late, “Whoa H-Hey!”

Laughing softly as she being moved by his strong arms, Piper fell backward against his bed before Percy took matters into his own hand, literally. Not knowing that Percy could be this rough, Piper got a firsthand experience when Percy shifted behind her, flipping her body around and lifting her up on her hands and knees. Once she was in a doggystyle position, Piper was being dragged over on top of Annabeth who was laying down. Now her face was all over Annabeth’s perky boobs with her body hovering above the blond babe. Didn’t even get a chance to react to it all, Piper began to moan when Percy didn’t even show any warning and teased her used slit again and again.

“Percy!” Piper giggled uncontrollably, “You are such a horny dog…”

Glancing at his green eyes filled with lust, Piper gulped in apprehension and anticipation all at the same time, “Please… take it slow— or else you are going to stretch me- ap-apart!”

Percy didn’t wasted his time with her even after her plead, though she really shouldn’t be surprised since she did this to herself. Now the son of Poseidon was an animalistic demigod looking for that sweet release, and with her wet pussy already ready and her body looking so appealing and bending over for him, Piper got a stuffing so sudden it prompted her to suck on Annabeth’s nipple to prevent her moans from sounding too loud.

“FUCK!” Piper screams muffled with Annabeth’s boobs.

In the meantime, Annabeth giggled as Piper took in Percy’s cock for the second time. She couldn’t help but moan softly when her best friend sucked on her boobs to keep her unconventional sound from being too loud. Percy really didn’t waste his time with the Aphrodite daughter. To make things hotter, Percy didn’t even give her time to move away from laying underneath Piper! Now she could only lock her eyes with her boyfriend, sharing a similar naughty smile and giggled at his wild and aggressive fucking.

“That’s right… you slutty girls deserve to get fuck like slutty girls.” Percy said without holding anything back, “This is what you wanted, isn’t it Pipes?”

Annabeth was getting pleasantly annoyed at Percy since his arousal was turning him into a bit of an insensitive jerk, roughly dragging Piper and arranging her fit body until she was bending over on her hands and knees for him. Adding the fact that he was making Piper his bitch, Annabeth almost wanted to smack the back of his ridiculous head and slow him down. However, she knew Percy couldn’t help it just like he couldn’t help with his unpredictable nature. And it wasn’t like Piper was objecting to any of this, so Annabeth just let it slide.

“Yes! Mmm fuck me Percy!” Piper pleaded with a naughty sounding moan.

Annabeth laughed at her best friend now that she knew Piper wanted this as much as Percy wanted it too. Keeping her lazy eyes on her boyfriend, Annabeth did her best to accommodate to whatever Percy wanted before looking over at him with a content and lip twirling smile.

“Yeah Percy! Fuck my best friend and give this dirty slut another mind-blowing orgasm!” Annabeth cheered them on, “Make her beg for it like a good girl, then cum inside her pussy and fill her up nicely.”

Percy wasn’t about to let Annabeth tell him twice before doing his best to screw Piper’s needy and spasming pussy. Fucking the Aphrodite girl properly, Percy smirked when all Piper could do was hide her face in between his girlfriend’s tits, muffling all her moans of pleasure. At the same time, he was amazed and mesmerized by how tight Piper still was. Not that he was complaining in any way, but Piper’s pussy was already so tight when he first fucked her at the beginning. Stuffing her full now, it felt as if her tightness didn’t change even after being stretch by his huge cock. If anything, fucking her felt even better than before. Figuring that it must be an Aphrodite thing, Percy went relentless with the goal of making her cum wildly so he could cream her pussy for the first time.

_Oh Damn… I totally forgot I get a free pass to cum inside her!_

Oh my fucking gods above… Just thinking about cumming inside another girl's warm pussy besides Annabeth's was enough to make his heart beat out of his chest from the wrongfulness and whole forbidden aspect of it all, especially since Piper was still technically Jason's girlfriend and she was not his partner. Imagining filling Piper up with his cum, Percy unintentionally made himself lose control before he rut and drill her nice and wet pussy with even deeper strokes.

“Harder!” Piper moaned out as she gripped the bedsheets around Annabeth, “Fuck me harder…”

Obliging to her request, Percy went crazy with wild abandon. The pleasure of thrusting his cock in and out of her wet and warm walls was now amplified when Annabeth caught his attention and licked her soft tender lips at him.

“You heard her, seaweed brain…” Annabeth cooed and shifted away from Piper, “Fuck her good.”

With two girls whimpering like puppies and asking for it, Percy moaned immediately at their needy request before fucking and thrusting with an impossibly faster and harder strokes than he had ever done as a result, “Fucking amazing…”

Taking a tighter grip on Piper’s toned waist, Percy went at a fast pace that was making her fit body bounce back and forth with each smack of his hip. The way she purposefully slam her ass back at him, meeting him thrust for thrust… It promoted him to sneak his fingers down to underneath her waist and play with her clit. Judging by the muffled moans coming from between Annabeth’s boobs, Percy knew he was working Piper up toward another orgasm and he couldn’t be happier to make the daughter of Aphrodite lose her mind over his cock again.

“Fucking Gods above… Bending over like that and getting slam with my cock up your pussy…” Percy mumbled to himself while panting with short breath.

In response, Piper moaned at him which only made him smirked and continue, “If only Jason knew what you were doing late in my cabin, Pipes… Are you feeling guilty for cheating on him with my big cock?”

Piper shook her head almost immediately, making Percy laughed in a mean and mischievous way, “Yeah, I thought so…”

While fucking the daughter of Aphrodite with everything he's got was just getting good, Percy knew her sensitivity all the way up from the relentless fucking he gave her at the beginning. Having that thought in mind, Percy decided to try something different and ease his thrusts until he was drawing himself in and out of her pussy with normal and sensual strokes. Piper groaned in surprise, looking very displease as she obviously didn’t like being tease with a slow fucking.

“Nooo— Why? Keep fucking me p-please…” Piper begged.

Percy resisted her plead without putting up much effort. Even after Piper slammed herself back on his cock which made him moaned, he held on to his torturing gentle thrusts with an evil and frisky looking expression. At the same time, he held her body still to prevent her from pleasuring herself with his throbbing cock. Now Piper was frantically squirming to break free from his grasp so she could do something about her helpless and vulnerable predicament.

“Nooo! Fuck you Percy!” Piper screamed, desperately trying to keep the fucking from stopping, “I was going to cu-cum… you fucking jerk!”

Her reaction brought out a soft devilish laugh from his smug grinning face. It was so surreal to see his best girl-friend begging for him to keep making her moan and ultimately make her cum all over his throbbing cock. She was definitely aching for it now ever since he relieved her of the unsatisfying stress she felt before. The ego boost of being a better sex partner than his best friend Jason only made fucking Piper an even more thrilling and satisfying experience, and he had no doubt that her boyfriend was the least of her worries, cheating on the son of Zeus was all but an afterthought. Now, there was no question that all she really wanted was for him to pound her body into another quivering, mind-numbing, and never-ending pleasurable delight.

“Oops…” Percy said in a mischievous and debauch manner.

Percy knew Piper was pretty close to another climax as evident by her consistently convulsing and spasming cunt, but at the same time he didn’t regret denying her release this one time. In fact, he was glad that he slowed down from having his way with her. Now on the edge of a small orgasm, Percy was pleasantly surprised with how heated and cozy Piper’s entire pussy was, her growing warmth and tightness was putting his cock in such a pleasantly feeling euphoria, and her wet and slick walls squeezing him down in an impossible to describe manner… Everything about her tender insides sucking him further in was just incredibly comfortable. To put it nicely, Percy had reached the fields of Elysium without even reaching the point of orgasm and cumming all over Piper.

“Oh P-Please Percy… Don’t tease me…” Piper pouted in a heart-wrenching, cute pleading puppy expression, and Percy almost couldn’t help himself, “I want you to keep fucking my pussy and make me cum… P-Pretty p-please-ee?”

Percy resisted his urges to fuck her fast despite his overwhelming desires slowly crumbling all his willpower, “Yeah? You want it harder and faster so you can cum all over my cock, don’t you? Such a slutty girl… You just want me to cum inside you, Pipes. I know it.”

Piper nodded frantically, “Y-Yes…”

Smirking, Percy kept it slow much to the surprise of Piper who began to really struggle with the gentle and teasing pleasure, knowing that it wouldn’t carry her across the brink of orgasmic delights. Moaning softly as a result, Piper began to writhe her fit body while he did the bare minimum to keep the pleasure flowing. Screwing her pussy with long and agonizingly slow strokes, Percy chuckled when Piper threw her head back from Annabeth’s creamy chest and squealed in anguish.

“Give me a reason why I should…” Percy playfully demanded to a groaning-in-disapproval Piper.

Piper was completely wordless as she was left hanging on the edge. Cursing underneath her breath, Piper didn’t expect Percy to keep her from her release since that’s the reason she was spending the night in his cabin in the first place. She needed to cum very badly, but Percy wasn’t letting her budging one bit, meaning that all she could do was suffer the sensual thrusts or give him a reason that would riled him up.

“Please! Just fuck me…” Piper begged uninhibitedly in a small attempt to get Percy to screw her again.

Percy shook his head much to her disappointment, “Tsk tsk—you gonna have to try harder than that if you want me to keep fucking you with my dick, babe…”

Being so helpless, Piper was in no mood to be tease with his fucking. She wanted it rough, though it couldn’t be discounted that Percy was giving her a huge build-up in her core while he fucked her slowly and steadily. Juicy and wet all over, Piper shamelessly gave Percy another reason to fuck her.

“Oh Gods… I need you to fuck me Percy… and I promise you I’ll let you fuck me whenever and wherever you want. So p-please! Fuck me and make me cum!” Piper cried out all her desires.

Given him a reason so good, Piper knew immediately that Percy wouldn’t deny it. After all, it was her own little desire right after Percy finished fucking her the first time. She didn’t have the courage to say anything before since she didn’t know how they would react, but being forced in a tough spot Piper didn’t really care all that much, at least right now…

After revealing her naughty and disbelief need, Piper swung her head to her backside, waiting to see if it got Percy riled up enough to give her a proper fucking. Seeing the blank and heated look on his face though, Piper smiled at herself and waited for the inevitable moment for Percy to fuck her hard with a heavy breath. But for the moment, Percy almost seemed confuse with his thoughts.

“I can fuck you whenever and wherever I want?” Percy asked, his crazy throbbing cock inside her spoke volume as well as his increasingly faster and deeper thrusts.

Piper nodded with that naughty lips twirling smile on her face, giggling when Percy held her waist once again, “Yes Percy…”

“But what about Jason…?" There was an unbelievably hot and horny look on his blank expression right now, and Piper loved it.

Letting the moment sink it, Piper waited until Percy was picking up his pace, drilling his dick inside her faster and faster, stretching her out deeper and deeper before revealing her intention after a night of immeasurable fun with the couple.

“I am going to break up with him.” Piper said in a nonchalant manner.

A soft mumble escaped Percy with an audible _Fuck_ leaving his throat, and just like that Piper was back to being slam with his huge cock. Moaning continuously, Piper couldn’t help but laughed and smiled while smashing her ass back toward his pelvis in an eagerly fashion.

“Oh fuck yeah! Mmm that’s it, right there Percy… Fuck me right there!” Piper moaned as her excitement was through the roof and she was close to being fuck to orgasm, “Oh baby… I am going to cum! P-Percyy—please-ee… ohhh you are going to make me cum…”

Rolling her eyes happily, Piper knew Percy would react this way. After all, she was bending over on all fours for the son of Poseidon while telling him that she’s going to break up with his best friend. Imaging she was in his situation, there was no doubt that she would react the same way too.

“Fuck! I can’t— I am too…” Percy groaned as there was no stopping him anymore.

Smacking so quick and so hard without a care for her wellbeing, Piper’s orgasm soon happened without her control. Percy instantly made her cum hard for the second time tonight after he kept rubbing his tip against her sweet spot, prompting her to throw her head back and moaned with shameless ecstasy.

“Mmm fucking a-amazing…” Piper whined as her body tensed and relaxed afterward.

Feeling the full force of Percy losing his control, Piper was overwhelm with the sensation of being fucked while cumming so hard. She was getting too sensitive, struggling to keep herself together while every senseless pleasure was frying her mind into a crisp.

“Ugh… I am not done with you just yet, you slut!” Percy groaned, digging her pussy a lot more harshly.

Each smack of his pelvis against her ass push her body forward, and Piper couldn’t help but made a sexy moan every time her face was pushed toward Annabeth’s perky chest. Turning back to the daughter of Athena, Piper couldn’t stop rolling her eyes as she stared at her best friend with a dreamy and daze expression. Even though her boobs were all wet with her drool from before, Piper didn’t really cared all that much and just smiled at the blond babe with a loony gaze.

“Oh my Gods! Your boyfriend just made me cum again!” Piper exclaimed with an excited but wearied voice sounding mostly muffled.

Riding out the post-bliss while her whole body couldn’t stop shivering, it took Piper quite a while to finally recover from Percy’s merciless fucking. She almost couldn’t bear her own weight as her arms and knees were getting so weak and unsteady. It eventually became too much before her arms supporting her upper body collapsed, squishing her boobs with the bed and resting on her elbows instead.

Annabeth watched it all with a smirk and a dirty response, “Slutty Piper… you like getting fucked on all fours with my boyfriend’s cock, don’t you?”

Piper responded eagerly with a moaning yes, which only made her best friend laughed. Honestly, Piper knew being pounded into while cumming was the best feeling a girl could ever have, and she couldn’t help but wondered if Percy was trying to fuck a third orgasm out of her before dumping his creamy and tasty cum inside her pussy. Mmm… just thinking about Percy shooting loads after loads of thick warm cum while she squeezed and pressured his big cock for more and more, and the idea of letting the son of Poseidon creampie her instead of her own boyfriend, it was sending shivers up her spine and goosebumps all over her arms.

_I want it! I want to feel Percy’s hot cum inside me like the dirty little slut I am… Mmm, it’s so wrong yet so right._

Screaming as Percy picked up the pace even more, Piper was beginning to struggle and thrash with the endless pleasure overtaking every part of her senses. She needed this to finish soon or else she might literally get knock out unconsciously and see stars dance across her eyes afterward.

“Oh Annabeth! You boyfriend is fucking me _so hard_! I think he’s going to cum inside me soon!” Piper slurred drunkenly as a result of her fantastic second orgasm, “Oh God, I feel it coming— I want it so bad.”

Not even realizing what she just utter out loud, Piper quickly caught herself saying those things and blushed like a red tomato. Embarrassed beyond belief, Piper found herself trying to hide her smirking grin when Annabeth giggled and laugh at her expense.

“You are a little bit too slutty now that my boyfriend is fucking you hard, Pipes…” Annabeth said with a mocking snicker, “So, was this everything you’d hope for? Did my seaweed brain give you a good fucking and satisfy you tonight?”

Piper knew what Annabeth was doing to her, yet she didn’t even hesitated and dive straight in, “Yes! Fuck yes! I want more. I need more. Mmm! I need Percy to fuck me again and again!”

Suddenly, a hard thrusts which buried the tip of his cock right at the entrance of her womb brought a loud squeal from her lips, “Ooh!”

“Don’t worry, Pipes… I am sure I can find the time to fuck you hard wherever you want, then I am going to screw you like a dirty slut and leave you exhausted and messy with my thick cum.” Percy suddenly groaned out loud, making the whole cabin feel even hotter and amplifying their already sexually charge and wildly carnal desires until it was all they could think about, “Ugh, that’s it! Take it like a good little whore!”

Watching as Percy drilled her best friend’s pussy, promising that he would fuck her whenever she wanted, and also leaving Piper in a moaning and panting wreck, Annabeth felt yet another wave of arousal hitting her entire body. She became very horny really quick before acting on her needs.

“Mmm…” Annabeth cooed at Piper.

Shifting herself away from being a pillow for Piper, Annabeth moved her ass back so Piper was left with hanging her head parallel with their messy and sex-ridden bed. After she was far enough away, Annabeth reached for the back of Piper’s head and pull her in between her wet parted legs. It took a moment for Piper to realize what she wanted, but once she did her eyes lit up and a dirty smirk came across her lips.

“I guess I am going to drink your pussy dry first, princess…” Piper said with a soft laugh.

Annabeth smiled, pulling her in and closer to her pussy before teasing her, “You know, I never did give you permission to fuck my boyfriend anytime and anywhere you want, Pipes…”

Making her blushed, Annabeth saw the guiltiness in her best friend’s eyes but it was all drown out with how horny she was while her pussy was being slam repeatedly, “Oops. Sorry Annabeth… but I- I can’t help that Percy is— _Ohh Fuck me_!”

Annabeth knew she wasn’t really mad that Piper had already proclaim the idea of fucking Percy even after tonight. After all, she had the same idea as the Aphrodite daughter to begin with. Seeing how happy and elated Piper was now, Annabeth would be a total jerk to deny her the same happiness if this was just a one-time thing. And honestly, Annabeth would be completely lying to herself if she said she wasn’t enjoying her time having a threesome with Piper and her boyfriend. It was hot having more than two bodies fully satisfying each other. There was a lot more stimulation where every one of her senses was just drowned in nothing but pleasure. Now having experienced it firsthand, Annabeth knew her body wouldn’t be able to stop thinking and wanting it after tonight.

Dreamy as her imagination run wild, Annabeth showed Piper a lopsided grin and reassured her best friend, “Don’t worry, Pipes… I want the same thing too.”

With the revelation that Piper was going to break up with Jason; the very thing that Annabeth was initially trying to save, Annabeth smirked at what a _‘good’_ job she has done before finishing her thoughts on having many future threesomes between them, “I was just teasing you… and I am sure we could find some other time to do this again.”

Letting out a soft moan when Piper was forced to shove her mouth and engulf her entire pussy slit with her pouting lips, Annabeth gave Piper a naughty and expectant gaze before saying, “Mmm, since I am so nice sharing my boyfriend with you, I think I deserved to cum with your mouth, right Piper?”

Piper didn’t wasted a second before mirroring her naughty smirk and made her moaned with that joyful and adorable fucked-over eyes, “Ohh yes! That’s good, P-Piper…”

Lapping up her soak entrance, Annabeth moaned and watched as Piper ate her out like she had done this before. Treating her with her talented tongue and lips, Annabeth was feeling it again and she couldn’t help but wonder if Piper had previous experience before. Then again, being a daughter of Aphrodite and a dirty slut on the inside definitely meant that Piper have experience eating out a girl before. Sucking all her tasty juice out of her pussy, Annabeth wondered if Piper would have been this good and in a hurry if not for Percy’s creamy cum filling her full.

“Oooh! So good… You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Annabeth asked with a soft pout.

Savoring a combination of their sweet essence, Annabeth felt herself getting close with Piper’s help and clinch her inner thighs together to keep herself at bay and prolong the pleasure. It all happened so fast, but Annabeth quickly realized how good her best friend was. It was certainly very different than having Piper down there instead of Percy. She seemed to know exactly what to do to get her close to orgasm really fast. Instead of stumbling like Percy; though he had gotten better, Piper was on point and she brought her to the verge of cumming faster than she was expecting or prepared for it.

“Fuck!” Annabeth cursed, “Oh shit I am close…”

Holding onto the back of Piper brown braided hair, Annabeth was moaning like a mess she was until she heard a loud grunt from her boyfriend behind Piper as he thrusted like crazy. His hip movements was nothing but a blur, going supersonic at her lucky best friend to make her moan while she ate her out. In return, Piper’s moth felt even better than before and she knew she was about to cum in seconds.

“Make my slutty girlfriend cum, Pipes…” Percy said above the two of them, “Then I am going to make you cum too so I can finally paint your pussy white with my thick milky cum!”

Annabeth felt it as soon as those words left her boyfriend’s mouth. Even though Piper was too exhausted now and lazy to keep pleasure her; her mouth doing the bare minimum to get her across the delightful bliss, Percy’s forceful thrusts was pushing her nose at her clit constantly which only amplified her need to orgasm now. Curling her toes and clinching the sheets, Annabeth’s cried out as her needs edge closer and closer until it hit her.

“I am going to cum!” Annabeth whimpered as her pussy convulsed.

Piper joined her a second later with a muffled squeal right on her pussy, which immediately brought her over the edge. Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Annabeth heard Piper mumbled with a mouthful of her sweet leaking pussy, “I am cumming too!”

Cumming together at the same time, Annabeth saw Percy easing up his thrust with two or three short smacking movements, then he left not a single inch of his cock out of Piper’s pussy and groaned with a soft, mostly wordless cry.

“Ugh… I am cumming!” Percy groaned, doing slow strokes in Piper’s spasming and tight pussy to bring the most out of his sensitive cumming cock, “Fuck yes!”

The way Percy scrunch his face while he came inside her best friend, Annabeth had a huge surprise orgasm and it threw her off guard. Completely overwhelm, she kept her eyes lazily half open to see the ecstasy-filled expression on both Piper and her boyfriend’s faces, cumming onto each other with nothing but pure bliss and euphoria. Watching Piper lifted her head away from her pussy and scream wildly; at the same time picturing her inside being filled up until she was full to the brim with Percy’s thick and fertile seeds, the mental image alone was making Annabeth so horny she came for a third time without Piper's help at all.

“Yes! Cum inside me Percy!” Piper moaned out loud.

The naughty and no-good expression on Piper’s shameless and lewd face gave it all way. Annabeth smirked, suddenly realizing how much her best friend was enjoying a forbidden creampie from the son of Poseidon. The wrongfulness of letting your boyfriend's best friend cum inside you— Mmm yes… Annabeth was getting all hot and bothered just thinking about it!

“Oh Piper…” Percy groaned, digging in slowly now to draw out the maximum pleasure.

It was only after Percy creamed Piper fully did Annabeth realize just what had happened. Her boyfriend, cumming inside another girl's tight pussy and making her cum, while she herself was brought to many shattering orgasms the same time as they were riding each other out… Annabeth didn’t even know if there were words in the English or Greek language to fully convey how arousing and hot it was for all of them to cum simultaneous at the same time. It was no doubt one of her best orgasm and Percy didn’t even need to fuck her! Glad that the experience was so good, Annabeth began to focus on the moans that were coming from the pair in front of her, enjoying the sight of Percy cumming inside Piper bare and without a hint of guilt nor worry.

“Mmm— so good.” Annabeth cooed after the satisfaction of her orgasms subsided, “Fucking cum inside my slutty and desperate best friend… Hmm yeah, shoot your cum right inside her babe.” 

Now that a few moment had passed, Annabeth sat on her butt and watched as Piper struggled to keep herself on all fours. With Percy was still humping her backside and fully enjoying himself, Annabeth figure it might be hard for Piper to take it all in since this was her first time taking Percy’s massive cumshot in her pussy. Already expecting her shaky stance, Annabeth scooched over to Piper until she was sort of holding her close and keeping her steady on her hands and knees, moving her slim body underneath the Aphrodite girl as a pillow for her.

“Oh My God! You are— are still cumming!” Piper groaned senselessly.

Annabeth smirked, letting Piper ride it out and took a naughty glance at her boyfriend up top. Eyes shut tightly with his hands gripping Piper’s waist, Annabeth saw her boyfriend doing his best to bury his cum as deep inside Piper’s womb as possible… exactly what she wanted from him.

“P-Percy…” Annabeth giggled at his pleasure-filled cumming face, “You are such a horny dog, seaweed brain… cumming inside Piper like that and pushing all your creamy cum deep inside her…”

Percy reacted with a soft grumbling mumble, not even trying to answer his girlfriend with how good he was feeling. It only made Annabeth giggled more before he finally felt himself slowing down, his orgasm subsiding after more than half a minute later.

“Oh my god…” Percy panted with heavy breathing, “I just—”

Annabeth smirked and finished his thoughts for him, “— came inside Piper babe… Feels good?”

No matter how protected Piper was, Percy was still reeling from the fact that he just came in his best friend’s girlfriend bare and shooting heaps after heaps of his thick cum into her womb. There wasn’t a part of him that wasn’t tingling with huge overloading sensitivity since his cum just went into another sexy and beautiful babe beside Annabeth, and that alone was enough to keep him high on the clouds for a long while. Wondering what Jason would do if he ever found out about this, Percy smiled at the thought of cuckolding him and cumming as much as he wants into Piper. Given how Piper was more than happy to take a creampie from him; bending over and moaning like a total mess, her eyes rolling to the back of her head and her body quivering afterward, Percy replied back with the most ecstatic look ever.

“Y-Yes babe… so good.” Percy said happily and looked straight at Annabeth.

Breathing in and out quickly, Percy took a moment to enjoy Piper’s spasming cunt for the last time before pulling out his mostly soft erection. The warmth and wetness inside her was sucking him back in, but Percy was too sensitive now to keep himself inside her anymore. After pulling out, Percy did his best to not collapse but fail miserably. He fell backward, plopping on his butt and resting against the headboard of his bed. In the meantime, Annabeth laughed at him which made him laugh as well.

A giant sigh escaped his heavy moan before he said, “You were fucking amazing, Piper…”

Sitting back and admiring the view of her messy pussy with his cum dripping out in heaps, Percy sighed with a content smile. Piper was only just starting to regain her senses, and he saw a naughty look was shared between his girlfriend and the daughter of Aphrodite. He smiled, wondering what the girls were saying with that silent expression.

“I can’t believe I just came inside you… Oh man, Jason is going to be so pissed!” Percy said with a soft laugh, “Mmm… you like that though, didn’t you?”

Piper was still a little dreamy, but she responded with a mostly comprehensible sentence anyway, “I- I love it, babe…”

Making Percy chuckled, he quickly looked at his girlfriend then back at Piper before a smirk move across his lips, “So, are you horny sluts done for tonight or what?”

Despite feeling a little dizzy since she never had an orgasm on this scale before, Piper gave Annabeth a wild grinning look before moving her tired body around to sit on her butt, pushing her legs behind her and unintentionally squeezing out more of Percy’s cum from the depths of her pussy. Looking back at the son of Poseidon who just came so much inside her, Piper shot a sexy look at his direction while doing her best to keep her composure and her arousal in check.

“Are we done, Annabeth?” Piper asked with that naughty and coy smile.

Annabeth mimicked the same expression before shifting on her butt as well, “I don’t know… are we?”

Sharing a silent giggling look with the blond babe, Piper said, “Mmm… Percy did say he was going to take care of us until we scream for mercy or passed out, right Annabeth?”

Piper saw a smirk from Annabeth and saw how she was looking so intensely at her dripping pussy, “Plus, I’ve only gotten one creampie from your boyfriend… and I kind of want more.”

Earning a moan from Annabeth, Piper rubbed her soft and battered pussy with her fingers to draw up some of Percy’s cum along with her own sweet fluid. Appreciating its texture and the heavenly aroma, Piper couldn’t stop thinking about Percy’s cum all deep inside her. Having another boy’s cum spewing into her womb instead of Jason’s; not that her boyfriend could get it into her womb at all, it really made her feel like a dirty slut and her pussy was feeling all sorts of sensation that she wouldn’t be feeling with Jason alone. It was such a revelation to let Percy fuck her to finally realize that she should have break up with Jason a long time ago.

“Oooh… his cum is so sweet and tasty.” Piper slurred to get Percy in the right mood.

Annabeth knew exactly what game Piper was playing with Percy, and she was going to take full advantage of teasing Percy to get him rile up again, “Yep! My boyfriend is going to fuck us silly again, right babe?”

No matter how much Piper had drain his strength when he cum inside her, Percy was getting horny again just listening to their teases and he felt his soft erection twitch slightly even though he thought he was done for the night. He gave out a tired sigh despite being more than excited that his incredible stamina was allowing him a few more rounds to fuck these pretty girls to heaven until they were both passed out on his bed. Staring at the two babes who was more than ready to please him and be please themselves, Percy smiled and gestured at his soft cock.

“Okay, girls…” Percy grinned with that up-to-no-good look, “Help me get hard first, then I am going to make sure you two get what you wanted for tonight.”

Piper grinned, “You hear that, babe?”

Surprised to find Annabeth already bending over in front of Percy and waiting for her, Piper laughed in a soft mocking tone and heard Annabeth cooed, “Waiting on you, Pipes.”

Piper smiled, wobbly crawling her way over to lean over Percy’s soft cock, her head besides Annabeth before she whispered with a playful tease, “Slut.”

Now ready to get Percy back to full mast, Piper shared an appealing look with Annabeth while she gave the same look back. Piper smiled, lolling her tongue out and saw Annabeth doing the same. Already having an idea what both of them wanted to do, Piper leaned over and licked the underside of Percy’s cock while her best friend did the same, their tongue met with a smirk as they draw it upward towards the tip, flicking over his sensitive gland.

“F-Fuck…” Percy groaned, gritting his teeth and biting his fingertip.

Surreal to get another blowjob from the two hottest babe in camp, Percy was feeling so lucky to have his gorgeous girlfriend and Jason’s unsatisfied girlfriend tease him with their wet and talented tongue. Both girls were divine and pert little beings that really knew what to do with his dick to get him hard and keep him that way. Already growing effortlessly from the consistent rubbing, whether their mouths or their soft hands, Percy could only watched on as he felt another wave of strength course through his body.

“You girls are— Fuck, I am getting so hard!” Percy said, praising Annabeth and Piper with a sexy moan.

In response, the girls smiled and mumbled softly while sharing his cock, “Uh-huh…”

With Annabeth, Percy noticed her honey blond hair was out of her usual ponytail and it was now unrestricted with its wavy and curly waves washing down to her back. She looked exactly like a proper and elegant princess now, and Percy loved it. As for Piper, her brown shoulder-length hair was still braided but it was definitely messy and unkempt after being fuck for so long. Percy loved it too with a few strands blocking her face and sticking to her forehead.

“ _Slurp slurp— Slurp! Aughh!_ ” Annabeth moaned with gurgling voice as she took him in her mouth.

Percy made her deep throated right away, holding the back of her lose blond hair and force her to take him deep inside her mouth. Of course, Annabeth was a little surprise at first but she recovered quickly and suck him off right afterward. At the same time, Piper automatically went to his balls and her fingers began to tease his asshole just like how Annabeth did it the first time.

“You like that, Percy?” Piper asked with him with a mouthful of his sack.

Percy nodded eagerly in response, didn’t even bothered to answer the girls since they were doing such a good job. Never minded that both of them have gotten him really hard in less than five minutes, Percy wasn’t paying much attention to him own arousal until it was too late. He quickly felt the need to cum while Annabeth let him go and lick his throbbing cock with Piper’s help.

“Fuck! Girls… I am- gonna—” Percy warned, his balls churning up another build-up.

Watching the girls repeatedly lick his cock with that naughty and smiling gaze, Percy wasn’t having any luck holding himself back. Annabeth and Piper didn’t seem to care much either, so he didn’t even try and just let the pleasure consumed him without holding back.

“Fuck. Fuck… Fuck… Mmm— Oh God! I am cumming!” Percy whimpered as his cum began shooting out.

With his vision foggy and blurry at best, Percy saw them flinched the moment his cumshot was let out, firing the first creamy spurt up on their faces. A few giggles were heard afterward as he rode out his orgasm with the help of their cute faces, pulling them forward to rub his cock all over them. At the same time, his cum spew everywhere, decorating their cheeks, forehead, and noses with his thick loads.

“Ugh… that’s so fucking good.” Percy groaned.

Once he was mostly done, Percy let them go and plop his head back on the pillow and lay there in a satisfied but drained and tired state. In the meantime, he heard the girls giggled among themselves and did his best to tilt his head, looking at their face dripping with his cum while they shared an alluring look.

“Oh Percy…” Annabeth moaned and look back at him with that intimate gaze.

Piper joined in with a small smirk, “Mmm… you really don’t stop when you get excited, don’t you?”

Percy didn’t know what Piper meant until he noticed that his cock was hard as a rock and even throbbing at them and looking for more. Despite feeling mostly exhausted, Percy realized that his demigod abilities with enhance strength and stamina was keeping him hard still. Not knowing if he should be glad or what, Percy saw Annabeth smirked at him just like Piper was before she lay down on the bed and asked Piper to join her.

“Annabeth?” Percy asked, seeing the girls getting into a scissoring position where Annabeth got into a missionary position and Piper climbed atop of her, rubbing their tender and soft bodies together. His wise girl’s legs were spread apart, leaving her pussy out for grasp the same way that Piper had widen her stance with her knees spread, their pussies almost rubbing each other. Staring unconditionally, Percy saw Annabeth and Piper looked back at him expectedly with those pleading eyes, “Well, seaweed brain? You gonna fuck us one last time or what?”

_So inviting…_

Just like that, Percy didn’t even bother to save his strength and hurried to fuck the sexy babes one last time. Screwing Piper’s pussy first, Percy got her close to orgasm before pulling out and sticking his cock in Annabeth. Getting her close too, he pulled out and repeated the same process until both the daughter of Athena and Aphrodite were nothing but moaning messy, losing the heads as they beg for release. Of course, Percy didn’t let up and keep denying their orgasms, knowing that they would only ask for more if he let them cum too soon.

“Oh baby… p-please…” Annabeth whined.

Piper wasn’t having it any better either, “Percy- Oh my god… ugh!”

It was only after half an hour did Percy felt their messy pussy on the verge of convulsing and spasming non-stop. Finally, he made sure to fuck them right at the edge of their own bliss, ready to cum at the slightest stimulation before sticking his big cock inside both their tight cunts and made them cum in an abrupt and sporadic manner.

“Fuck yes!” They both screamed at the same time.

Using Annabeth’s pussy to thrust in and out with a quick pace, Percy brought himself orgasm too and pulled out, cumming all over their soft pussy lips and sharing his cum loads between their messy snatches. Both their sweet peaches were now dripping with his creamy and viscous cum, and with his last strength he smacked Piper’s ass with a loud slap and collapsed right between their heavy breathing, panting and sweaty bodies.

“Was this- everything- you girls were hoping for?” Percy asked with an exhausted voice while Annabeth and Piper snuggled up with his body on either side.

On the verge of being fucked to sleep, Annabeth cooed, “Mmm yes Percy…”

Same as her best friend, Piper mumbled sleepy, “It was…”

Now having the best confirmation he has ever heard, Percy soon fell asleep with two of his best friend cuddling their naked and soft figures with him.

_-The Next Day-_

Coming out of the shower with a towel around his waist, Percy was met with two smiling faces that took him completely by surprise.

“Oh, Hey… didn’t realize you two were up.” Percy said.

Despite last night draining all his energy, Percy saw their naked form and immediately felt a small twitch poking at his bath towel. Pretending to not notice it, Percy smiled and asked, “So, what do you— whoa! Hey…”

Soon, his bath towel was falling on the floor right in front of the bathroom while Annabeth and Piper both attack his body, making out with him and moving their hands all over. Piper smirked, feeling him up and doing everything she can to keep his twitching going, “It’s still early, Percy… I think we can spare some time for this…”

Percy gulped, looking at the clock and saw it was only six in the morning. Annabeth then kissed him, bringing his attention to his pretty girlfriend.

“Good morning seaweed brain…” Annabeth cooed with that cutest happy puppy smile, “I hope you don’t think we are done with you just yet.”

Percy sighed, knowing that he would probably need another shower.


	9. The Aftermath

** The Aftermath  **

Frankly, Percy wasn’t surprise that Jason found out the next morning and confronted him about fucking his girlfriend just one cabin away. After all, they were all pretty loud last night, and the fact that he hadn’t connected the dots about his cabin not being soundproof was just the awkwardness he needed when Jason came over to his porch with an incomprehensible look. _Annabeth is right… I am such a seaweed brain- I mean, even Piper could hear us every night so what made it different with Jason… so stupid!_ No… he wasn’t surprise when Jason showed up at his cabin and told him that he found out, it’s what he did afterward that left him, Annabeth and especially Piper shell shocked.

_-Line Break-_

“Have you guys seen where I put my shirt?” Piper asked, searching aimlessly to no end.

Percy chuckled as he threw on his orange T-shirt. He gave a look around his cabin; Annabeth was beside him getting dress, Piper was on the other side searching for her clothes from last night, a cheeky smile moved across his lips after it was all said and done, and he soon realized what they had happened between the three of them.

“Check over there…” Percy said, pointing to the other side of his bed.

While Piper went to search again, Percy was playfully bumping into with Annabeth’s shoulder. Smiling at him with that look, Annabeth whispered right into his ear, “Thanks babe… I really appreciate you having this threesome with me and Piper.”

Percy grinned, “I had fun too, wise girl…”

Finally, Percy was able to get dress in his normal Camp Half-Blood outfit while his girlfriend was second with Piper being the last one. Soon, they were all dress in a presentable manner and all of them had a big smile on their faces. None of them knew what to do though, as Annabeth and Piper were nothing but just grinning at him and each other like two shy and timid girls unsure of what to do.

“So…” Percy asked with a questioning gaze at the girls to breaking the ice, “What do you two want to do now? I mean, breakfast is still a ways later and I don’t—”

They smiled, and Percy for a second was afraid that they might ask him for more. Luckily, they didn’t push him. Percy gave out a sigh. No matter how much he would like for it to happen, he didn’t want to have a third shower in the matter of just a few hours. After his first shower, he wasn’t expecting anything else. But just as he had imagined after Annabeth and Piper cornered him, he did went for a second shower- along with the two sexy babes and they had like the hottest shower sex ever. Percy quickly shivered, drawing from his memories and felt another twitch in his pants. This time though, he was lucky that both of them were fully satisfied to leave him alone for now.

“Don’t worry, Percy…” Piper smirked, “We are not going to make you fuck us again.”

Annabeth laughed in a playful way, despite being the one who made him fuck her and Piper again. As much as she wanted it though, Annabeth had plenty enough for a night and morning to call it quits for now. After all, they still have many other chance to do this again.

“Should we talk about— you know, what we said last night?” Annabeth suggested.

Piper nodded as she walked over to them, “Yeah...”

Since there was no point beating around the bush, Annabeth said it straight out without hiding anything back, “Well, I think it would be a great idea to do this again. Plus, you wanted Percy to fuck you anywhere and anytime you want, and I don’t want to be left out of the fun, so I guess we should have a threesome like this whenever we feel like it…”

Percy gulped despite his excitement to have another fun sexy night, “Are you sure?”

Surely, Percy was feeling like he was the luckiest guy in the world, but he also wanted both Annabeth and Piper to be absolutely positive that they wanted to do a threesome with him again. Mostly, he wasn’t too worry about him and Annabeth, but rather the prospect of Piper cheating on Jason again and again. As much as he enjoyed fucking his girl behind his back last night, he was still Jason’s best friend and he didn’t want to hurt the son of Zeus too much.

Annabeth nodded her head without any wavering hesitation, “Yes, seaweed brain… Unless you don’t want to?”

Giving her boyfriend a mischievous wink, Annabeth lightly snickered at the blush on his red cheeks while he replied sheepishly, “I mean, it’s not like I don’t want to so…”

Piper laughed at that. Up until now, Piper began to notice such a stark contrasts between this Percy and the Percy from last night. Totally aggressive and dominate in the bed for one moment, the next he was timid and respectful in order to say the right thing.

“You are such a seaweed brain, Percy…” Annabeth laughed as well.

Turning her head to Piper, Annabeth smiled at the daughter of Aphrodite and waited for an answer. Of course, she already knew what Piper’s response would be since they had already agreed last night while being fucked silly by Percy. Moving a smirk across her lips, Annabeth just wanted to tease and make fun of her best friend for wanting to cheat and fuck her boyfriend without a hint of shame.

Meanwhile, Piper smiled at the dirty look on Annabeth and joined the conversation, “I- I don’t think I can stay away to be honest… I mean, I had so much fun last night and Percy is— well, Percy has…”

“… My boyfriend has a huge cock? Yeah, I know Pipes… I was there last night, and every other night too.” Annabeth smirked, making Percy blushed and Piper laughed, “So, are you really okay with this? I mean, I only gave Percy a free pass since I was hoping that you wanted it too. Do you?”

Suddenly, Piper’s thoughts began to recall a few secrets confined in her from some of their friends and also other girls around camp. The same secret that she had before she had a threesome with Percy and his girlfriend. Having a specifically bad idea about Annabeth’s free pass, Piper thought about telling the couple and be honest about the horrendous but possibly fun scenario that was crossing her mind, but in the end she decided against it.

Piper smirked, “Yeah. I want it Annabeth. It’s okay with me. I just—”

Pausing her thoughts, Piper only now remembered about Jason and the fact that she completely cheated on her boyfriend, “Anyway, I am just worry about Jason right now. I don’t even know how to tell him that…”

Annabeth saw the uncomfortable nature in Piper’s expression and immediately tried to reassure her best friend, “I thought you were going to break up with him?”   
“Yeah, but I- I guess I don’t know how he would react…” Piper explained.

Percy took a glance between the two girls, suddenly realizing that this might not be a conversation he should have since Jason was his best friend and he had already stab him in the back by fucking his girlfriend so hard. Taking a hint, Percy was about to leave but Annabeth prevented him when his wise girl held him back.

“Don’t worry, Pipes…” Annabeth said, “It’s not your fault since Jason couldn’t satisfy you, so if anything it’s actually his fault. You weren’t in the wrong just because you want to have fun, and it’s totally justify since he got off many times and you didn’t. Honestly, if he does anything to you then he is just being a jerk, and I am going to make sure Percy would go and beat him up.”

Looking at Percy for the moral support, Annabeth was smiling when Percy nodded in a reassuring manner. She was so glad that Percy was here to support her, no matter what it was or if he agreed with her or not, and she loved him for it.

“See! So, if you want I can come with you and we can tell him about it.” Annabeth said and offered her help to set things straight with Jason.

Having the surprising support from her best friends, Piper was almost brought to tears but she held them back just enough to smiled at the daughter of Athena, “Thanks Annabeth.”

Piper hugged her, “But I think I should do it alone.”

Taking a moment to smile thankfully at the couple for being so helpful to her; sexually or otherwise, a knock suddenly came from the door of Percy’s cabin that jolted her, Annabeth, and Percy all at the same time. Wondering who it was since it was still six in the morning, Piper heard his voice and her heart sank.

“Percy? Can we talk?” Jason said outside his cabin.

 _Oh Shit…_ Percy thought immediately.

Looking at Annabeth’s trouble expression, Percy suddenly realized that they might have a problem on their hands. Though Annabeth’ didn’t need to say it, Percy quickly figure out who it was judging by his voice that he was so familiar with.

“Percy? Come on, I just wanna talk…” Jason said again.

Staring back at Annabeth and looking for solutions from her, Percy could tell that Annabeth didn’t know what to do either. With Piper partly frozen and Annabeth’s dumbfounded expression, Percy sighed and figured it was best to not ignore his best friend’s plead and just see what he might do instead. Worst case scenario, Jason get a good punch at him that he honestly deserved.

“I know Piper is in your cabin Percy… Just open the door, I only want to talk.” Jason said again, sounding surprisingly calm about that revelation. 

_Did he know what happened last night? How?_

“Alright, I am coming.” Percy said.

Knowing that it wouldn’t be good, Percy reluctantly open the door and was met with a flying fist going for his face. Luckily, he had enough of a fast-reflex to duck and sidestep away to not get hit.

“Whoa! Jason!” Percy exclaimed, dodging his attempt to hit him.

Percy wasn’t really surprised by his punch, but he was more taken back when that was the only one he threw. Afterward, he stood back on the front of his porch with a somewhat calm and controllable stance. Percy was instantly confused, but he kept his guard up in case Jason was only calm for now.

“Percy.” Jason said in a nonchalant manner, “Sorry about that, but we can talk now.”

Scrunching his eyebrows when he realized that Jason wasn’t here to fight, Percy was totally perplex with the reaction on his best friend. Expecting him to be livid and giving him a vile look, wanting the Gods to curse him for sleeping with his girlfriend, Percy didn’t get any of that. Not understanding the emotions coming from Jason, Percy asked, “You aren’t mad?”

In the meantime, Piper saw the punch being threw by her boyfriend and immediately rushed over to put herself between the two boys, standing on Percy’s side, “Jason?! Um… Jason, I- I didn’t—”

Piper was feeling all kinds of emotions as Jason stood in front of her, being a little terrified was one of them since she didn’t expect it to turn out like it did at all. Reminding herself of what Annabeth told her earlier, Piper was about to give Jason a defensive look, expecting him to curse her out only to receive a small smile on his face. Perplex just like Percy was, Piper scrunched her eyebrows as well.

Surprising her again, Jason said in a calm and relaxed tone, “It’s fine, Pipes… I get it.”

On the other hand, Annabeth was stumped as she walked over and stood close by Piper. Not being able to figure it out, Annabeth was looking at any strange reflex from Jason just in case he was playing it cool but instead wanted to blast a lightning bolt at them.

“Wait, why are you so calm?” Annabeth questioned, “Did you know-?”

Jason interrupted her and said, “Yeah, I know Annabeth… I heard it all last night, and you guys weren’t exactly subtle about it either.”

Confused at his explanation, Annabeth was too dumb at the moment to realize what he meant. She tried to press for an answer but Jason again beat her to it, “No, it’s not that… I mean, I thought you guys know that— well, your cabin isn’t soundproof, remember?”

Awkwardness fell upon the three of them immediately. For Percy, he now realized what Jason was saying and couldn’t believe he didn’t connect the two and two together sooner. It was so obvious that it totally fell under his nose. Looking at Annabeth, Percy saw a wild blush coming off his girlfriend’s cheek and she looked embarrassed to core. Completely understandable about her reaction, Percy realized now that Jason heard all her screams and moans last night, which no doubt put his mind on a halt.

Taking glances at each other, Percy saw a sheepish and regretful look coming from his wise girl and he knew he was look the same way as well. Sharing the blame together, Percy looked back at Jason with a small guilty look and said, “Oops?”

Being caught with something so embarrassing, Annabeth decided to play it cool and just bury it under a shame list filed _I am so fucked happy I turned into a braindead idiot_. Giving the same apology like her boyfriend, Annabeth turned to Jason and said, “Sorry. I didn’t— but how are you not… you don’t seem mad that Piper cheated on you? Why?”

Beside her, Piper didn’t seemed to catch the news any better. Of course, she was embarrassed like her and Percy, but since her boyfriend actually caught her screaming in pleasure while getting fucked with his best friend’s dick, it’s not hard to see a red blooming cheek flustering on Piper right now.

“Oh my god…” Piper mumbled, “J-Jason. I- I am…”

Jason paused her, “Look, I am not mad, Pipes… and I am not here to fight either.”

Expecting him to feel mad and come here to fight, Piper should have felt happy that Jason was here to do neither of those things. If anything, she just won the jackpot with how cool her boyfriend was taking to her cheating behavior. It made her wondered what happened, but at the same time she was also relieve that she don’t have to live with hurting Jason when she eventually have a threesome with Percy and Annabeth again.

Piper asked in a nervous tone, “Why?”

Jason took a moment to answer her, “I uh… I know you haven’t been satisfy with me for a while, but at the time I didn’t really know what to do so I just keep it the same. I know it wasn’t right, and honestly I just want you to be happy. I do feel really mad last night, but… someone made me realize that you deserve your own happiness and if I can’t give it to you then I shouldn’t be your boyfriend.”

Piper was relieved, “Are you breaking up with me?”

Never could have thought that she would feel light and content while saying those words at the same time, Piper couldn’t believe she didn’t have to break up with Jason. He was breaking up with her! And she was glad that it happened like that.

“Yes.” Jason said, “We can just be friends, and I can come visit sometime if you want to.”

Percy asked, “Visit? What do you mean?”

Turning his attention to him, Jason extended his hand out and master a lightning bolt right in his left hand. What should be completely impossible for a demigod of Zeus to do, no matter how powerful they were, Jason just did it right in front of them.

“My dad was the one who convince me last night to work for him on Olympus, and I’ve been granted temporary Godhood and immortality.” Jason explain, “I was just saying goodbye.”

Percy was shocked, didn’t even know what to say to something so huge just like the two girls beside him. Looking back at Jason, Percy saw a smirk from him just as he finished his thoughts, “I guess just take care of Piper, Percy… I mean, I know you can keep her happy more than me so… you know, don’t worry about fuck her brains out.”

Smirking with a bro smile, Jason said one last time before flying off like Superman, “Be seeing you.”

It took all of them a long while to recover from what Jason just reveal, and they were mostly frozen in place until it was time for breakfast. While the two girls were the last to let the information sink in, Percy was finally able to speak up. Catching the attention of the two girls, Percy said with a semi-nonchalant and naughty smirk on his face, “So, I guess we don’t have to worry about having another threesome anytime soon, right?”

The girls smiled at him, and Percy suddenly realized that his free pass had turned into a full fledge buffet, letting him have sex with Piper really whenever and wherever he wanted. Like a dream come true, Percy was already thinking about the logistic of when and where they could all have a fun and messy threesome like last night again.

“Mmm fuck… I can’t believe Jason gave you a free pass to fuck me and my boyfriend.” Annabeth said with a happy smirking pout, “Oh god, I wanna fuck again.”

Percy nodded eagerly, but at the same time was trying to be reasonable since it was already eight and breakfast was going to start soon, “I think we should wait… at least until I got some food in me first so I have the energy to fuck you two again.”

Annabeth laughed, “Sure, seaweed brain.”

On the other hand, Piper was smiling as she listened to their conversation, “Um…. I am happy too. But I- there is something— that I’ve been, you know, t-thinking about… ”

Unknowing the consequence, Piper didn’t want to keep her thoughts in and just want to be honest about her desire. Seeing Percy and Annabeth waiting for her to finish, Piper took up her courage and said, “I want to fuck you two again too, but why limit the free pass just for me though? I- I know some of our friends and even some girls around camp that have been struggling with the same thing I was struggling before I had a threesome with you guys, and I- I guess I want to know if- you know, the two of you are down to having more than a threesome.”

Rising an eyebrow at her, Piper saw a smile eventually crop up on Percy and she immediately knew the son of Poseidon was in on it, “Sure. I wouldn’t mind treating another girl to my huge cock!”

So egotistical about sleeping with her now that Jason didn't raining down hell, Piper was shaking her head in mocking despair but at the same time was smiling at the dominate character being shown on the son of Poseidon. If anything, she loved him showing off more than being a little reserved.

“I mean, as long as my wise girl was okay with it, then I have no problem.” Percy added, “Are you okay with it, babe?”

Piper saw Annabeth thinking about her proposal for a moment, but the same smile creeped up on her lips and Piper was ecstatic that the two of them were agreeing with her. Wondering how it would turn out, Piper knew that it would be fantastic and exciting nevertheless.

“Sure, if I can help some of the other girls get release with Percy’s cock, why not? I don’t mind letting my boyfriend fuck them to heaven if it will be as fun as last night.” Annabeth explained with a grin, “And honestly, I wanted it too.”

Giggling, Annabeth saw the grin on Percy and Piper too before gesturing toward the cabin door to the camp outside, “Now come on, you two… breakfast is up and I don’t want to miss the good stuff.”

Percy, Annabeth, and Piper then followed each other’s lead up the hill to the pavilion for breakfast, unbeknownst to them that some of the campers knew what happened last night and they were about to be teases by some of them. Of course, some others were more direct and that’s exactly what happened when Percy sat down after getting food while waiting for Annabeth and Piper.

“Hey Percy!” Percy heard in front of him.

Tilting his head, he looked up and saw a girl with auburn red hair with a tight figure, wearing a crop top and a pair of skinny jeans to match. He grinned, “Hey Rachel, what’s up? Oh w-wait… you heard too?”

Rachel looked almost too humorous for his liking, but after the many tease he, Annabeth, and Piper had gotten from other campers about their forbidden activities last night, it’s safe to say that Rachel was also here to tease him about it too.

“No, I didn’t _hear_ it _._ I was at the cave last night…” Rachel teased, “But I did hear from others that you fucked your girlfriend and Piper pretty hard…” Rachel cooed with a small blush.

Percy shrugged, “Yeah, Piper needed it so I help, that’s all.”

Rachel paused and gave him a lip biting smile.

“What about Jason? Did he get mad? I mean, you guys weren’t really subtle about fucking each other’s brains out…” Rachel teased again.

Percy gave her a strange look, “I thought you didn’t h-hear—”

Rachel titled her head, “Oops… I think a lot of people heard it this morning too.”

Percy sighed, now realizing that whole camp probably knew what happen this morning as well, “Oh what the hell— you know what, I- I… never mind.”

Rachel giggled and pressed, “So, did Jason—”

“No, he wasn’t mad. He got offer a job with his dad and he went to Olympus straight away.” Percy explained for Rachel, “So, are you just here to tease me about it or do you want something?”

Smiling despite being annoyed at Rachel, Percy didn’t know what happen afterward when she suddenly reached her hand out and held him. Percy gave a confused look, and before he knew it Rachel leaned over the table and whispered something next to his ear. After the message got across, Rachel pulled back with that same smile and left him alone.

Soon, Annabeth and Piper came back after being teased by other non-stop with a completely irritated and annoyed expressions. They sat down, and almost immediately his wise girl brought up Rachel who had already left.

“What was that, seaweed brain?” Annabeth asked him as soon as she sat down with Piper.

In the meantime, Piper was already digging into her toast while looking at him interestingly.

Smirking, Percy replied with a lip twirling smile, “I think I know who needs a free pass next.”


End file.
